A Little Help From My Friends
by elisheva
Summary: When trouble finds Allison Cameron she goes to the only people who can help back at the hospital she abandoned.
1. Chapter 1

Greg House had just hit his comfortable zone, leg stretched out in front of him, medication swallowed by Glen Livet making his tormented body feel like a Pink Floyd song. He was sacked out in front of his television semi-engrossed in a previously TiVoed episode of Robot Chicken when a particularly brilliant skit was interrupted by a knock on the door. House chose to ignore it. 

The next series of knocked had House rolling his eyes. "Goddamnit, Wilson," he swore under his breath before raising his voice. "You better use your key if you want in because I sure as hell ain't moving off this couch." He cocked his head in the direction of his door and once he ascertained the key was being used as ordered he turned all his attention back to his show. "Hope you brought food'cause I'm starving."

House shifted slightly and in doing so nearly missed his name being said. But he heard it.

His head whipped around so fast he heard it pop. His cerulean blue eyes narrowed as he looked at the slight figure who hadn't moved from the entryway. And the figure most certainly was_not_ James Wilson. A corner of his mouth curled into a hateful sneer. "Well, look what the cat drug in. Isn't it a little late to be groveling for your job back, Dr. Cameron."

Allison Cameron walked slowly towards the cynical man sitting on the couch. She had been gone for nearly a year and he didn't look like he had changed at all. His hawk-like eyes, however, would see the subtle changes in her- the lost weight, the nervousness, and many other emotions that were no doubt mirrored on her face. Greg House wouldn't miss a thing. Including the tremor in his hands as she clung to her purse, sitting on the recliner's edge, facing him. The ever present scruff on his face was thick due to the time of night it was. His hair longer than normal like he needed a hair cut.

"Got a reason to be here or you just want to stare at my handsome mug all night?"

Allison smiled despite the fact that she wanted to cry. "Can't it be both?"

"I'm surprised it's taken you this long to sneak back to check on me. As much as I had you wrapped around my pointer finger."

"You mean pinky finger. And I was not."

"I_meant_ pointer finger. As in," he gestured 'come here' with the exact finger he was describing. "And, would you stop fidgeting already. I'd rather have you clinched. Did you learn this new habit at your wonderful current job?"

Cameron stood suddenly, causing House to jump. "Can I get a drink?"

He smirked and held out his own empty glass. "Only if you get me some. Cabinet under the sink. More ice."

She heard him pick up where he was before her appearance. She found his clean glasses in a logical place near the fridge and deduced Wilson had put them there during his various stints of homelessness due to a divorce. She filled the glasses with some ice and tried to pour the alcohol for House but her hand was shaking so bad she had to put it down for a moment.

When she got back into the living room she found House had shifted down on the couch with his legs propped on the only other chair in the room. She took the hint and sat down beside House on the couch.

"Took you long enough," he grumbled predictably as he pulled his drink out of her hand. When she didn't comment he turned towards her, looking furious. "What the hell's the matter with you?"

Cameron looked at him trying her hardest to appear calm. "What makes you think something's wrong?"

House snorted and rolled his eyes. "Don't insult my intelligence and don't be such as idiot. You've not looked back since you resigned from my team, you have a stellar job thanks in large part to my wonderful teaching and elegant recommendation that I personally wrote._Without_ prompting from anyone, I might add. And if my information is correct you very well could be the youngest person ever in that hospital to be made a department head."

"Really?" she asked, distracted by his statement.

He ignored her, as was his way. "Yet you are here on my doorstep. Five hours from your home. On a school night. And you are pale, shaking, and about to cry. What are you doing here?"

She looked down at her water which was still shaking and then looked back up at him. "I had a few days off and I was starting to miss this place. And you make me nervous."

House reached out and rescued her glass before she managed to spill it all over herself. "Try again."

"What? It's all true," she insisted.

"Hm." His face said he didn't believe she was telling him everything. "You came to see me first?"

"I didn't know where Wilson was living these days," Cameron said, her eyes averted.

"And you came here because we had such a peaceful parting and you wanted to continue that relationship?"

She clasped her empty hands in her lap. "I came here because I need you."

His eyebrows popped up in surprise. "Allison, I'm not that kind of man!"

"House! I need a friend," she said as the tears came to her eyes.

"Then you should have gone to Wilson's," he said, unrelenting.

"I couldn't! How was I going to tell him when I can't even tell you?"

His eyes narrowed. "Tell me what?"

The tears began to escape her lids. "What I came to tell you."

"Which is...You miss me? You love me? You want to bear my children? You want to bear Wilson's Jewlets? What is it? The suspense is killing me."

"House..."

He had had enough. "Out with it, Cameron!"

She mumbled something, her head down and her hair blocking her words.

House leaned in. "What? Cam, I don't speak Chinese."

Her head popped up and she had a hint of a smile. "Yes, you do."

He shrugged. "Just Mandarin." His blue eyes burrowed into hers. "What did you say?"

She squared her shoulders. "I think I'm pregnant."

House's head reeled back like she had slapped him. "You 'think'? Why the hell don't you know?"

Tears were moving faster down her smooth pale cheeks. "I haven't done the blood test to be sure."

House regarded her suspiciously. "Why not?""

"I was hoping you would do it."

House felt the need to roll his eyes but she didn't notice. "Why are you running to me, telling me all these things I don't want to hear? Why aren't you going to the baby daddy?"

"I can't," she wailed. "He tells me the sex was my fault. That I shouldn't have teased him."

He was intrigued but hated to admit it. "Did you?"

"No, House! I don't care what he says. I didn't deserve that and I don't deserve this." She placed her head on his closest shoulder and began to sob.

House thought he was getting the general idea what was going on and he didn't like it. He extracted his arm and placed it lightly around her shoulder. "Where are you staying?" he finally asked.

"I don't know," she moaned as she clutched his t-shirt.

"Since you are already here you may as well stay. Wilson swears the couch is comfy."

"Thanks."

"We'll go to the hospital tomorrow and let you do what you need to do."

Cameron pulled away from him, her big eyes shiny from crying. "Thank you, House."

He grunted. "Now that that is settled shut up so I can watch my show."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Just a friendly reminder that I do NOT owe these people. Because, let's face it, House would never submit to that.**

* * *

Allison Cameron woke the next morning with the sun coming in on her face. As she stretched, one hand encountered a thick pillow while the other banged something hard above her head. She sat up, confused, looking around to get her bearings. 

Big screen, tons of CDs, piano. She was at House's. She looked at her watch and saw it was nearing 7:30. Since she was already up and wouldn't be able to fall back asleep, she stood, went to the door to grab her discarded duffle bag and went down the short hallway to the one bathroom to take a shower.

"If I were a rich girl, la la la la," she sang as the hot water hit her body. "See, I'd have all the money in the world, if I was a wealthy girl." She took her time, knowing House wouldn't get up for a good two hours. Getting out, she wiped off the steamed mirror and put on some makeup to help her feel better. Once she was dressed and satisfied with her appearance she wrapped her still-wet hair up and padded into the kitchen, making herself at home as she made some coffee for her ex-boss. She wanted green tea for herself but settled for water once again.

Cameron had the TV on low and was watching the CNN Headlines when she heard House shuffling in not ten minutes later. "I can't decide whether I hate you or love you."

She actually laughed. "Why?"

"You woke me up." He carried his mug in one hand with his cane in the other and plopped down next to her in a practiced ease. His head was tousled and his face had the starts of a serious beard. "But you made coffee."

"I tried to be quiet. Was it the shower?"

He tasted his beverage and closed his eyes for a moment. "More like the concert_in_ the shower. I was expecting you to break into 'Hollaback Girl' next."

"Maybe tomorrow."

House guzzled the rest of the drink in his mug and stood back up. "Since I'm up I guess I'll take a shower too. Then we can go to the hospital."

"Ok."

Several minutes later she heard him burst into his rendition of, "I'm bringing sexy back. Yeah! And little Cameron won't know how to act!"

Cameron rolled her eyes but laughed and for the moment she was glad she came.


	3. Chapter 3

Their car ride to the Princeton- Plainsboro was quiet and uneventful. House pulled his "don't give a damn" attitude and pulled into one of the handicapped parking places in front of the hospital entrance. Cameron knew better than to admonish him but she did choose to glare. 

As they made their short way to the doors House told her his 'plan'. "We'll secret agent it. You're small so you can conceal yourself beside me while I try not to draw attention to us."

"Good luck on that," she muttered.

"Of course," he added, thoughtfully, "I could always hide you in my coat..."

"No, thanks!"

"Fine. We'll go to the psych ward lab."

"Any particular reason?"

They entered the lobby. "Not unless you want this to be on the DL."

"Dr. House," beamed a receptionist Allison was thankful she didn't know. "You're here early."

"Shut up," he growled and they made it to their elevator without anyone else talking.

Cameron leaned against the back paneling. "Well, that was smooth."

He just shrugged. "She's too perky. She gets on my nerves."

"You haven't taught her your mannerisms yet?"

"Naw, she started about a week ago."

"So, all that secret agent stuff?"

"Completely pointless," he stated.

"Good to know."

The psychiatric ward was one of the loudest wings of the hospital. Patients there were obviously disturbed and sometimes the medications wore off way too quickly.

A young doctor in scrubs was rushing their way. saw them, and stopped in mid-stream. "Dr. House," he said in a surprised tone. "How can I help you today?"

"By getting the hell out of my way." He motioned his thumb to his companion. "She's unstable."

The other man nodded. "Registration is in the left hall."

House took Cameron's arm and pulled her along. "Come on, dear. Don't put up a fuss."

"What are you doing?" she asked, trying to pull her arm away.

"Taking you to the lab. Duh!" Once they were there he found a chair and pushed her to it. "Sit." He left for a moment to find the needed supplies.

Cameron nervously fidgeted with her hands, anxious to do something but knowing she couldn't.

Finally House came back, dumping the items on the table situated next to the chair. "You sure you want to do blood?" he asked. "We can do a pee test and know in, like, two minutes. The blood will take me forever."

She bit her lip before answering. "No. I want to be sure and blood is 100. It might be too soon for the urine." She looked at him sharply. "But if you don't want to do it just pull my blood and I'll do it."

"No," he said, just as sharply. "You're freaked and might screw up the test. Put out your arm and make a fist," he unnecessary barked.

She did as he commanded and watched him attach a rubber strip to her upper arm before probing for a vein then cleaning it with alcohol. He got out the butterfly needle and flawlessly pushed it into his picked vein.

"You're not wearing gloves," she protested.

"Nope. Makes my job easier. I already know you don't have AIDS. Relax your hand." He snapped off the constricting arm band.

"That's not funny!" she told him sharply.

"Done." He put a cotton ball and band-aid on her puncture and pulled out a Sharpie to draw a smiley face on it. "Plain was all I could find," he explained.

Cameron brought her hand up and applied pressure to it to reduce bruising. "That didn't hurt at all."

"Of course not. I did it."

She rolled her eyes and stood to stretch, pulling her sleeve down as she did. "Thank you."

House gave her a dismissal wave. "Go. Play. I'll find you when I get done."

She wanted to hug him but refrained. "If that doctor tries to stop me, I'm going to kick your ass."

He shrugged and turned his back on her. "It's a voluntary release."

She wanted to express her gratitude but it was House so she just turned and walked, unheeded, to the elevator. Her hand was still shaking as she pushed the button for her former floor.

It was early enough there was no one in her old conference room. She looked around slowly soaking in the changes. Her desk was rearranged, having a computer facing away from the separating glass to House's office. The desk was messy with many patients charts everywhere.

The counter had additional personal items but the coffee maker was exactly where it should have been and the grounds and filters were in the same drawer. She plugged in the maker and started her ritual.

Cameron opened the cabinet and grabbed a generic mug when a voice interrupted her, nearly making her drop the ceramic item. She turned and offered a smile to the young woman. "Hello. I'm---"

"What are you doing here?" the woman asked in a hostile tone.

Cameron gestured to the percolating brew. "I was making coffee."

The doctor stomped over and pushed the power button off. "Dr. House doesn't like_anyone_ to touch the machine."

Allison turned it back on. "Actually, it was at Dr. House's request that I came to_make_ this coffee."

The woman glanced at the clock on the wall. "Don't be ridiculous," she snapped. "Dr. House hasn't made it on the grounds. Who are you?"

"I am Allison Cameron--"

"Well, Ms. Cameron," the girl interrupted again. "I am Dr. Marian Dariandrotos, an infectious disease specialist with a minor in parasitology and am currently a member of Dr. Gregory House's team. Now, I repeat, who are you?"

Cameron was getting irritated with this pretentious snot but she tried to hold her temper. "I am a friend of House's," she said, simply, already having introduced herself.

Dr. Marian Dariandrotos smirked and crossed her arms. "Dr. House has no friends. Unless one counts Dr. Wilson. You want to try again before security escorts you out?"

Cameron decided she didn't have to justify herself to the Attitude Queen and placed the mug down before walking towards House's office.

"What are you doing?" the younger doctor blurted out.

Cameron paused. "I was going to leave a note for House. Would you like to dictate what it says?" There was no answer and Cameron closed the door before poking her head back in. "And I would suggest not touching that coffee because if House comes in and there's nothing hot then heads are going to roll and it sure as hell isn't going to be mine." She closed the door then looked around here.

House's office was exactly the same, down to the piles of mail on his desk. Cameron's fingers itched to open them but she refrained and opened a desk drawer instead. Finding a pad that contained a list of codes or passwords or something for a game, Cameron found a blank sheet and gently tore it out.

----Gone to Wilson's. Be back soon. ---AC

She checked to make sure the girl wasn't touching the brew. She wasn't but Cameron could feel the heat of her glare through the panes of glass. Ignoring her, she stood and walked to the sliding glass door that let out to the balcony that connected Wilson's office and House's.


	4. Chapter 4

James Wilson rubbed his face as he sighed in defeat. His number of patients was steady but, being an oncologist, that was not necessarily a good thing. Some days he wished he'd picked a different specialty. His morning patient no-showed. Again. Wilson had a feeling the next time he'd be seeing that particular person it would be as an admittance in the hospital or in the morgue signing his death certificate.

His glass balcony door slid open before his thoughts could get much more macabre. "House," he started as he looked up and saw, not a grumpy old man in front of his desk but a beautiful young woman smiling radiantly at him.

"Not House," she said. "Disappointed?"

He stood and rounded his desk to give her a fierce hug. "Not at all!" Wilson rested his butt on the edge of the desk, knowing he had a goofy grin on his face but not caring. "Allison Cameron! You didn't tell me you were coming here."

Cameron settled back into the leather settee and smirked at him. "Then it wouldn't be a surprise, would it, James."

"Brat! So, what brings you here?"

She shrugged, keeping it nonchalant. "It recently came to my attention that a visit was overdue. And I've missed...some of you."

"Ah. Well put. Where_are_ you staying? You aren't in a hotel room, are you?"

She had to laugh at his question. "Are you in a position to help? The last I heard your ex took the house and you got yourself a one-bedroom apartment."

Wilson faked a pout, no doubt learned from House. "I have a couch that I will gladly take if you need a more comfortable bed."

"Wilson, as much as I appreciate the sentiment, I'm fine where I'm staying. But if something changes I will keep you in mind."

"Staying long enough for me to take you out for drinks?"

She leaned forward to poke his knee. "I expect dinner, buddy."

He chuckled. "Got an appointment somewhere?" he seemed to randomly ask.

Cameron looked blankly at him.

He pointed at her wrist. "You keep looking at your watch."

"Oh. Well, actually I made some coffee and it should be ready," she said, lamely, as she stood. "If House's Nazi didn't turn it off."

Wilson stood as well, loosening his tie knot as he led the_conventional_ was to the neighboring office- his front door. "She's pretty harsh. House calls her Alecto."

Cameron snorted as they neared the conference room. "For the Furies?"

"That's right."

She opened the door and the so-called Greek Erinyes, who was in the middle of a heated discussion with a man who looked to be in his mid-thirties, stopped abruptly at their arrival. "_There's_the one that made the coffee. Ask_her_ if she will 'spot a cup'."

The man stood and extended his hand. "Ah, the mysterious brew woman," he said in clipped British. What was it with House and foreigners? "Dr. Lawrence Huckleby Eaverson, humbly at your service."

Cameron raised an eyebrow at Wilson as the humbled doctor leaned down and kissed her hand.

Wilson struggled to keep a straight face. "He is a neonatologist."

Cameron recovered her hand and frowned. "Why does House need a neonatal care doctor?"

Eaverson grinned. "Medical school wasn't challenging enough with just_one_ major, coffee bean."

"House hired him for his gastroenterology skills," Wilson supplied.

"And," a voice from behind them said, "because of- Cameron!"

"Foreman!" she squealed and allowed herself to be pulled tight into his grasp.

"Who's Cameron?" the Brit asked.

"She is," the Ameri-Greek answered.

"I don't think she had anything to do with me being here, really."

The two former co-workers ignored them. "What are you doing here?" Eric Foreman questioned.

She leaned back to look up at him. "I could ask you the same. I thought you were in New York."

He shrugged his broad shoulders. "They didn't care for some of the bold decisions I made. I told House since I got fired for being him he owed me a job."

"And House agreed?" she asked, incredulous

"Actually, Cuddy hired me back and forced House to see reason."

Cameron rolled her eyes. "As if_anyone_ can make House see reason."

"Does he know you're here?" Foreman asked as they moved towards the coffee maker- the first to break that invisible barrier.

"He'll know soon enough," she said, ambiguously, reaching in the cupboard for House's mug- only to find it not there.

Foreman reached over her range to hand her a yellow mug with grass and the back of a dog.

"'The world is my toilet'?" she read with a raised eyebrow.

"His other one was dropped by Andromeda back there. Everyone was henceforth banned from the coffee area. Period."

"Even you?"

He shrugged. "Wouldn't want special treatment." He leaned closer as he got his preferred mug and filled it. "He doesn't bellow if the newbies aren't around."

Wilson joined them and Eaverson looked about to come as well when the glass door to the room slammed open with enough force to nearly shatter. "Anyone hear the one about the cripple who used something other than a cane as another leg?"

Wilson grimaced but he gestured with his mug all the same. "House, look who's here!"

The older man sniffed the air and he grinned wickedly. "Coffee. Who dared to touch the sacred coffeepot?"

Wilson grabbed Cameron and thrust her in front of his mercurial friend, who had something that looked curiously like work in his cane hand.

"She_said_ you told her to, Dr. House," Dariandrotos said, shrilly.

He ignored her as his eyes connected on Cameron's, giving away nothing. "Miss me?" he asked, snidely?

She shrugged. "Not particularly." She pushed the prepared coffee towards him. "Nice mug."

"Infectious disease girl broke my other one," he said as he took the offered mug he picked to piss off Cuddy.

"So I heard."

He walked without another word to his office, shutting the blinds, before turning back and gesturing to Cameron to join him in his office, the use of the gesture remnant of their discussion the night before.

Dariandrotos smiled widely. "She's going to get in trouble."

"I hope not," Eaverson said over his styrofoam cup. "This is bloody good brew."


	5. Chapter 5

AN: As we all know these characters have just been borrowed (much to their dismay) to be used in any number or sick and twisted way an author can think of. Saying that, I would like to thank all of you for your great reviews and be reassured that your opinions are shared on my end as well. On that note, enjoy the following installation in which at least one question has been answered.

* * *

House plopped in his chair behind his desk and, after grabbing Cameron's note and sinking it in his basket over his trashcan, put his sneakered feet on the piles covering the surface. "Cam, I was thinking, since you're going to do things around the office like make my coffee, which is great, that you wouldn't mind answering my various items of mail and other small things while you are here."

Cameron glared at him from her seat in front of him. "Perhaps you better work on 'Alecto' instead."

He sighed dramatically. "I tried. It's not in her nature."

"House."

"You owe me."

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "I'll find another place to stay."

He shook his head. "That's not what I'm saying."

"Then what?"

"You got me up early and you made me work. I deserve coffee every morning. At the very least."

Fair enough, she thought. He didn't say where the coffee was to made. "Fine. I'll make you coffee every morning I'm here."

"Deal."

She felt the bantering was a sign of good news and wasn't afraid to ask, "Well?"

"Well, what?" he asked infuriatingly.

"Hand over the test." He did and she laughed out loud at the name he had placed it under. "Mrs. Crystal Lite?" Her laugh cut off short as she reached the actual results. "House?" she said in a shaky voice.

"You're pregnant," he said bluntly as her wide eyes looked at him.

She shook her head. "No." Cameron stood up and stalked around the desk, the papers clutched in her hand. "You are such a bastard!" Her bare hand reached out and slapped his face. "How dare you make a joke about this. You think this is funny?"

House grabbed her wrist before her hand could connect once again. "Not particularly funny, no. You see me laughing?"

"But I can't be."

He jerked her wrist so she was bending, staring on level with him. "You can and you are, Allison. You came here for a purpose. Now you have to accept it."

Cameron seemed to lose the ability to stand as she placed herself into his lap, sobbing into his shoulder though ever careful of his bad thigh. After mere minutes she collected herself somewhat and leaned back to look at House. He lifted his eyebrow at her. "Now what?" she asked him, finding herself lost.

"Now we have a fight."

"What?"

He pushed her to stand then gestured her to move back. She curiously did as she was told. "You're such a damn tender heart, Cameron," he stated in a loud, biting voice.

She matched his volume in her own tone as she realized they were staging something for the doctors next door. "You're being unfair, House--"

"Unfair? You bet your ass. It's what you deserve after the way you left--"

She interrupted him. "I left after a proper two weeks notice."

"You left me high and dry. You know how my I hate hiring fellows."

Her snap wasn't entirely for show. "Perhaps you should have thought about that before you treated us like you did."

He stood and walked towards her, near the connecting door. "And tell me how I treated you," he demanded.

"Like a school girl unworthy of having the smallest adoration for you. Like my ideas were inferior, I was picked for my looks- not my brains-, and you consistently killed my self confidence with every single word you said."

"Gee, Cam, tell me how you really feel," he said, snidely.

"I'm just getting started."

"You know what I think? I think I was rough on you to make you a better doctor and not a year away and you are already here sniveling. I'm sorry to say you failed me, Cameron, and you're just as pathetic now as you were five years ago."

Knowing he was being cruel to explain the tearful eyes didn't keep her from saying, "You're being harsh, House."

"What'd you expect when you walked in here, Cameron? We'd kiss and make up?" He opened the door suddenly to find the four occupants standing close to the opening. "What?" he barked.

Wilson cleared his throat. "Cameron, you ok?"

House glanced back to see her cover her face. "She's fine. Get to work." He slammed the door before anyone could comment.

When Cameron entered the conference room minutes later she found it was empty. In her purse she had carried her IPOD and a current book. With her back towards the hall she propped her feet up to hopefully lose herself in the novel while in the next room over House stretched on his couch to take a nap.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: A long chapter! Who's excited?**

* * *

Someone had called Mr. Darcy "honorable". Cameron scrunched her nose and wondered if those people had witnessed the same Darcy she had been reading about when the main door opened, breaking her concentration.

"Allison Cameron?"

She turned to face the head of the hospital. "Dr. Cuddy!" She stood and hugged the woman.

Lisa Cuddy returned the embrace before looking at the younger doctor closely. "You've been crying. Did House do that?"

"You bet your sweet ass I did," House said, cheerfully as he joined them in the room. "Cuddy, looking perky as usual," he said, looking decidedly at her breasts.

Cuddy looked coolly at the tall man. "Don't you have some work to do?"

He smirked. "Funny. You could be asked the same thing. Or did the Twin Peaks get tired of decision making?"

One day Cameron was sure House would go too far and he would be slapped in the face with an open palm or a harassment suit. For her part Cuddy just lifted an eyebrow before answering. "Actually I was on my way to see James about lunch when I saw Cameron through the window."

House frowned. "I knew window tinting was a good idea," before, "Lunch? Brilliant idea. We're starved and if _anybody_ deserves an administrative bought lunch it's our prodigal daughter Allison."

Cuddy rolled her eyes but grabbed Cameron's arm to chummily wrap it around hers, not noticing Cameron flinch. "Why on _earth_ are you here hanging out with House?"

House cleared his throat. "So, I'll get Jimmy," he announced loudly as the three moved into the hallway. "Yo, Wilson!" he yelled down the long corridor that was far from empty. Everyone jumped and turned to see who was trying to break the sound barrier. "Wilson!" he hollered louder.

"House!" Cuddy snapped at him. "Must I remind you we are in a _hospital_," she hissed the last word.

His blue eyes completed the expression of disinterest. "I would have never known from the clothes allowed in the building. Perhaps more appropriate attire would lead to less confusion."

Cuddy glared at him. "You're one to talk about dress code."

"At least I don't have my junk flashing at the occupants of this fine institution. Although I'm sure that can be arranged."

She rolled her eyes. "Please."

"Wilson!" he tried one more time then, in a fit of impatience, he lifted his cane and decisively hurled his cane in the direction of Wilson's office. "Incoming," he announced. The women standing by him stared in horror as the object made it's target and clattered loudly on the tile.

Wilson jerked his door open, noticed the cane, and glared at his friend. "Jesus, House. What the hell?"

House shifted to his good leg. "Hungry. Come eat on a comp card."

"Hey!" Cuddy stated.

The man pouted at her. "In celebration of Cameron's visit. Wilson, come on. And bring my cane."

"I'm with a patient."

"So? Get rid of them," was House's reply.

Wilson's reply was slamming his door.

House frowned. "Damnit. I need my cane."

"Shouldn't have thrown it."

He gave the women a steady look. "It hurts to walk without my cane."

Cuddy smirked. "You threw it. You get it."

"The Force doesn't work here."

"Sorry."

Not bothered, his eyes found Cameron. "Cameron, I need my cane."

As Cameron walked the hallway to fetch his cane as told herself it was another payment for the test he did for her and not because of the cerulean look.

Cuddy was smirking as Cameron gave House his cane. "The more things change the more they stay the same." As they entered the elevator Cuddy remembered her original question. "So, Cameron, I'm glad to see you but why are you here?"

House snorted beside the young doctor. "Question of the day."

"Well, I'm curious."

"I wanted to get away," Cameron said, softly.

"And you came to this chaos?" Cuddy asked.

Cameron gave a small smile. "It's familiar chaos."

House noticed she was starting to curl up inside herself. He foundered for something to say. "It is nice to see you," he blurted, causing Cameron and Cuddy to stare at him.

Cameron gave him a smile and wrapped her tiny arms around him. "Thank you, House."

Cuddy studied her closer after the hug. "Come back to us."

Cameron was startled. "What?" she exclaimed as she tried to comprehend the meaning of the statement.

"Come back."

"House already has an immuno doctor."

"No," House corrected. "She's into infectious diseases. She thinks the rest isn't her job."

Cuddy didn't dare smile. "While Dr. Dariandrotos is somewhat of a bulldog when it comes to some things I believe House can turn her into a great doctor in time. And I wasn't necessarily talking about working under House."

He snorted. "Nice try, Cuddy. If she comes back I got first dibs."

"I'll keep it in mind," was all Cameron would say on the subject.

In line to get food House kept harassing Cameron about the food she was passing up. "You need to start eating something more than this rabbit shit you like."

"That would be rabbit _food_ and I'd rather not blow up to the size of a balloon."

He curled up his lip in disgust as she continued to make herself a salad from the options laid out in the section. "At least put some damn meat on it."

She spooned on some diced ham. "Happy?"

"Better. Hey, since Cuddy's paying for your tray put my food on there too."

Cameron rolled her eyes. "You don't think she'll notice?"

"Naw. You order the sandwich, if something is said I'll just make a comment about you eating for two--"

"House! Don't you dare."

He pouted. "Fine. But once we sit down you say--"

"'Oh, House, I just remembered. I don't like Reuben's'?" she said, innocently.

"I love the way you think! And then I will generously take it from you."

She rolled her eyes at him, aware of the attention the man beside her was getting as he prodded her with his cane to move to the sandwich line.

"Order my food, woman!"

"Hi. I would like a Reuben on wheat, extra pickles."

"What? No!"

"Yes," Cameron said calmly. "How is Cuddy going to believe I ordered it if it's specially made for you?"

He glowered at her. "Cameron, I hate you."

"No," she answered patiently. "You hate pickles. I'll take care of the offensive things once we're seated, ok?"

House growled at her.

Cuddy lifted an eyebrow at Cameron's loaded tray. "House, I know that's your food."

"No, it's not," he argued. "This one has pickles on it."

"Interesting. Let's hurry and find a table before it fills up."

Cameron smiled. "You mean, people won't move for you as Head of the hospital?"

Cuddy snorted as she claimed a circular table and placed her tray down. "The staff is much more likely to move because of House as Head of assholes."

He smirked. "Enough to make you proud to know me."

Cameron sat down and started de-pickling House's food. "It's funny you say that because when I first started at this current job I had to be careful about mentioning your name."

He accepted his pickle-free good and stole a pack of Cameron's croutons for measure. "Does my reputation proceed me?"

"More like exceeds you," she said, rescuing most of her stolen food. "Those people can't get enough of the 'heroic deeds' you go through to get your patients treated."

House smiled with a mouthful of food. "See, Cuddy, some people are still impressed when I save a life."

She rolled her eyes. "That's your JOB. And most doctors tend to save more than just one life a month."

"They lie," he stated.

"The ER doctors for example."

He snorted. "They also have the bad odds of losing more lives than they save. Like Jimmy."

Wilson had walked up to hear enough of the conversation to respond. "The losses I experience are part of the department and can't be helped."

House stole some of his fries- and ketchup- before turning to Cuddy. "Can I use that? Losses for me are unavoidable because of the high risk patients that are forced upon me?"

"No. And I seem to recall you handpick your patients. For the most part."

"The last patient that died on me was your doing."

Cuddy speared some lettuce. "He was the son of a board member. I thought you would be able to diagnose him."

"I _did_. But Daddy Board Member fancied himself a doctor that was better than me and refused to let little Billy take the meds prescribed."

"His name was Griffith and his dad IS a doctor."

"But he's not as good as me. I'm one of the top diagnosticians. I was right about that kid."

Cuddy was quiet as she ate for a moment. "I know."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "You trust me?"

"No. Dr. Carigan had an independent doctor run the autopsy tests and was kind enough to share the results."

"Ha! I bet he felt like a chod. Should apologize to me for wasting my time."

"House."

He ignored her. "And _that_, my friends and Mistress, is the reason Cameron's co-workers all want me."

Cameron laughed, nearly choking on her diet coke, at his statement and Wilson's subsequent face. "No, House. They just wanted to know how it was to work for you, if I learned directly from you, what type of cases we saw. These people have definitely romanized you."

House wiped his fingers on his jeans, ignoring the napkins on the table. "Sounds like I need to go meet my public."

Wilson had polished off his fries- mostly in self-preservation to keep House away from them- and was making his way through his burger. "Do people honestly talk to you about that, Cameron?"

She wanted to push her plate away but she saw House watching her like a hawk and wanted more to avoid the scene he would pitch. "To this day I am introduced as 'Dr. Allison Cameron, immunology. She was sent to us after completing her fellowship under Dr. Gregory House.' Gasp. '_The_ Dr. House?' and so on."

"You're welcome," House said, smugly.

"Yes, thank you, House, for making me the object of false friendship."

"Apparently you had one solid friendship."

She kicked his shin under the table and thanked whoever was listening that Wilson and Cuddy hadn't heard his comment. "You're a bastard."

His eyes twinkled as he reached down to rub his throbbing leg. "Tell me about him, Cameron."

This time she wasn't so lucky. Cuddy's gaze swiveled to the irritated doctor. "Who? Did you meet someone?"

"Well, not exactly."

Wilson joined in. "Tell us about him, Cam. What's his name? What does he do?"

House rolled his eyes. "Jimmy, you are such a _girl_. Are you _sure_ you aren't gay?"

"Screw off, Greg."

"Thought so."

Cuddy's face was intense. "Come on, girl. You know I live vicariously through you."

Cameron knew she had to give her something. "His name is Brandon and he is a doctor."

House pouted. "That's it? Where are the details?"

Cameron decided she hated House at that moment. "He's 34 and works at my hospital. That's all you get because I know what you're capable of and it's not going to happen."

Cuddy smiled and leaned forward, causing the men to stare. "Is it a crush or have you two been today?"

Cameron gave a smile. "We've been together."

"How exciting!" her former Head said. "I'm happy for you."

House gave his trademark smirk. "Cameron's getting married," he said in a singsong voice.

She kicked him again. "You're a dick."

"That hurt, damnit!"

"Married?" Cuddy had to ask.

"No! House is just being...House. You're an instigator," she told him. "And an enabler."

He pouted. "Now you're just being mean."

Cuddy touched Cameron's hand. "Is it serious?"

"What?" Cameron asked, distracted by House's expression.

"Should we meet this guy?"

Cameron felt a flutter of unease. "No. He stays pretty busy and I don't want to push him."

"Well, I want to meet him," House announced.

She wanted to kill him and cry at the same time. Once she felt better she would plot revenge. But the situation wouldn't change. Cameron pushed her unfinished plate away, feeling suddenly nauseous, daring House to say something.

It was Wilson who spoke. "Cam, you doing ok? You look pale."

She gripped the table but offered a small smile. "I'm fine. I just had an occurrence of vertigo."

"Spoken like a doctor," House stated as he stood up. "Let's blow this joint."

They threw away their trash and headed back upstairs. "House, clinic," Cuddy told him.

"Aww, but I have a guest."

Cuddy glared. "I'm going to ass two hours to every hour you skip today."

House glared back. "Fine. I'll just get Cameron situated then deal with the patients who wouldn't know their foot from their ass."

"Thank you."

In House's office, once the door was closed Cameron let him have it. "Why are you such a bastard? After all the things I've done for you, House, and you treat me like shit!" Her hands were balled but there were tears threatening to fall from her expressive eyes.

House appeared unaffected by the triad. He shrugged. "I was curious."

"Curious?" she repeated as he sat down behind his desk. "Why didn't you ask me in private then?"

"The opportunity was there. Besides, they're bound to find out the good news. May as well prepare them."

The tears that were making her eyes shine tumbled down and with the loss of her temper went the loss of her composure. She collapsed onto his couch with her face in her hands. "House, what am I going to do?"

"Couldn't help ya. Never been pregnant." Then in a fit of compassion completely unlike him, although with a sigh, he got up to hobble to where she was sitting. "You're the only one who can make a decision, Cameron. Anyone who offers you advice is an idiot. After you decide you talk to the jackass who helped in this."

She leaned forward and placed her arms around his waist, her face in his hard stomach. "No matter what you say, House, you can be a good friend."

he put his hand through her loose hair. "While you're down there..."

She laughed and pulled away as she wiped her tears away. "There's something wrong with you on so many levels."

"Why do you think I'm so versed in every illness?" he quipped before telling her, "As much as I enjoy you wrapped around me, duty calls."

She released him the rest of the way in surprise. "You're actually going to clinic?"

"Can't talk the fellows into doing it for me. I'll sneak back in about an hour, never fear."

Cameron wore her brave face until he closed the door, then everything overwhelmed her at once and she began to cry once again in earnest. She curled up in a ball on the sofa and cried until she had cried herself to sleep, smelling the familiar scents to a more stable time in her life.

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: This borrowed characters seem to write themselves! (which is good news for all)**

**

* * *

**

House wanted to shoot himself, not even interested in the girl sitting on the exam table in front of him with her upper half uncovered. "Your breasts enlarge due to fluid retention during your period. You do not have cancer."

"How do you know?" questioned the 23 year old patient who House thought of as the red-headed stripper idiot. "Are you a cancer doctor?"

"Nope, but I know one. Want me to call him?" At her nod he rolled his chair over to the phone and requested Wilson for a consult. The two looked at each other in silence until the man came.

"House," said Wilson as he came through the door, "this better be real because I was in the middle of--" He stopped himself as he saw the woman. "I guess it is. Dr. House, how can I help?"

"Cherrie believes that she has breast cancer because her breasts seem to grow at various times like her menses."

"And sex," she added. "Don't forget sex."

"Never," House assured her.

Wilson raised an eyebrow at House before turning to the patient. "The test we mostly use to detect breast cancer is a mammogram."

"Cherrie prefers the more personal analysis," House offered. Wilson gave another look at him. "From the back."

"Excuse me?" the oncologist said.

The patient spoke up. "My boyfriend noticed my breasts were bigger when he grabbed them from the back."

"So, I'm to check your breasts...from the back," Wilson reiterated.

"And you're saying Wilson just went for it?" Cameron asked later that night as House related the story.

He made his way behind her as she grabbed plates for dinner. "Want me to demonstrate?" he asked as he put his cane against the counter and rested his hands on her hips.

Cameron jumped slightly, not expecting the touch. She placed the plates down and braced her hands on the counter. "What are you trying to prove, House?"

He moved his hands up and around slightly. "Demonstrate," he corrected. "Does it make you jealous that Wilson and I handled a woman's breasts today?"

She gasped. "Wilson touched another woman's breasts?"

House's growl was directed in her ear, which made Cameron nearly lose consciousness while his hands moved upward to rest underneath her breasts, each very aware of every breath. "You still have it for me, don't you, Cam," he said, making sure his breath near her ear made her shiver.

It did. "I hardly think it matters anymore, House," she said, turning in his embrace and finding that was a mistake as she found his face near hers, his eyes intense. "But since you asked, no. I've told you that before."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"You came running to me."

"We've discussed this. Wilson was MIA. And, for the record, I didn't know Foreman was back."

"Uh huh. I think you're lying."

"Why do you think I'm lying?"

House didn't remember consciously making the decision but he chose to show rather than tell and his lips connected with hers. The attraction was instantaneous and the kiss was deepened immediately by both parties. His tongue, smooth and satiny, touched her lips gently before moving up to greet hers. Someone moaned and House shifted to pin Cameron against the counter, a move that caused Cameron to panic and push hard on his chest as she broke the kiss.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing," she said. "You just overwhelmed me is all."

"With an innocent kiss?"

She gave him a look. "There was nothing innocent about that kiss."

"What did he do to you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

House snorted. "Like hell. Dr. Brandon guy. What did he do?"

Cameron concentrated on keeping her expression steady. "Nothing."

He looked disappointed in her. "I thought I taught you better than to lie to me."

"Greg--"

"Did he beat you, Cameron? Force you into a date? Rape you?"

Cameron tried to move but House had placed his hands on either side of her. "House, you're way off base."

"Oh, I don't think so. You're not happy about being pregnant."

"Gee, what gave that away?" she asked, sarcastically. "The initial anger or all the crying?"

"Actually that, coupled with what you told me last night, tells me Dr. Brandon raped you."

She pushed out of his grasp, trying to stop her tears from coming as she grabbed her few items to shove into her bag. She noticed House had followed her so she squared her shoulders. "I got what I came for. It's time I left."

"Allison," he said, gently, "you can stay. We won't talk about him."

"I need to get back, House. I need to share the news with Brandon and start planning."

House didn't believe that for a moment. "At least stay the night."

She agreed to do that.

In the morning House woke up to coffee _and_ breakfast. "I hope Dr. Jackass doesn't marry you so that I can keep you around," he told her.

She was pale and her eyes were swollen like she had cried all night. Still she offered him a small smile with his omelet. "Should have thought about that before you let me go."

"Cam, stay a few more days before you go back home."

"I'll think about it."

Something in the hug she wanted and the kiss she placed on his cheek before he left for the hospital told him she wouldn't be there when he got back.

She called a cab around noon, finding everything she thought she had, and left behind a note for House.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Another exciting adventure!! Again, as a constant reminder, I do not owe these people. They are their own. They just let me lead them to different avenues as it suits me.**

* * *

"I'm sorry, Dr. Cameron, but that's just not possible."

Cameron didn't appreciate the comment and wanted to glare at him. She was reading her paper she had written to be published to some fellow physicians at the hospital, as required, and was getting mixed results on her case she pulled from her time at Princeton-Plainsboro. And now this guy was doubting her work. "I assure you it is both possible and probable."

The same doctor smirked. "Well, I would highly doubt you would write something you didn't believe in. I'm just stating your informational source needs to be fired. The way the patient was diagnosed was both extremely unconventional and extremely unlikely."

"As stated," came a voice from the audience of doctors," by the beautiful Dr. Cameron, it is both possible and probable." He stood as he talked and Allison groaned softly.

The first doctor was not amused. "And you are?"

"Oh, I thought it was strange that there were no nametags." He went down the aisle and rudely leaned over several people to extend his hand. "Dr. Greg House, head of the diagnostic team at Princeton-Plainsboro, nephrologist, former boss and, most importantly, part-time confessor of Dr. Cameron."

The man looked humbled instantly. "Dr. Austin Ashcroft. Dr. House, I speak for all of us when I say we are in awe of your work and feel grateful you are in our presence."

House was not impressed. "You can get the hell off of the kiss-ass train, A.A. I'm not here for you but for my prodigy."

His "prodigy" came up to him, none too happy. "House," she hissed.

His response was putting his arm companionly around her shoulders. "The case Dr. Cameron outlined in her discussion happened under my supervision and I can guarantee the validity of the symptoms, testing, and method of diagnosing the patient." Cameron punched his side but he didn't flinch or seem to notice.

Dr. Ashcroft shut his notebook. "If you're done, Dr Cameron..."

Cameron blushed under House's arm. "I believe I have made my case and reasoning behind my submission."

The doctors all stood and made their way down to House. Cameron stood closer to House as he removed his arm to begrudgedly shake people's hands. She found herself clutching the back of his Def Leppard shirt when the two of them began to get overwhelmed with the ones wanting to talk to the famous Gregory House, M.D.

Ashcroft's voice was very prominent. "Perhaps you will come to a dinner we're hosting, Dr. House."

"I don't give talks," he informed him.

"All you'd have to do is show up, listen, and then eat," Ashcroft assured him.

House grinned at the mention of food and turned to Cameron. "You going?"

She nodded.

"Then, yeah, I'll go. If I'm in town."

Ashcroft smiled. "Oh, it's next Monday. Surely you'll be here that long."

"We'll see."

Cameron lost track of all the doctors who melted under House's power. By the end she thought she would hyperventilate.

House could feel the material at his back tighten under Cameron's grip as a young, handsome doctor came up to him. The doctor held his hand out which House ignored in favor of placing his arm around Cameron's small waist and raising an eyebrow at the man.

The young guy didn't seem to mind and grinned at House. "I have to say I thoroughly enjoyed the tongue lashing you gave my father. He's such a pompous ass."

House's expression didn't give much away as he took a gamble. "You must be Brandon Ashcroft."

The doctor smiled impossibly bigger. "You are correct, sir!" He turned to Cameron. "Did you tell him about me, Allie?"

She instinctively moved closer to House so he answered. "She told me enough."

"Well, just watch yourself around Allie. She's a heart-breaker." With that he left them alone.

Cameron immediately whirled on him. "What are you doing here?"

House rolled his eyes. "Duh! Saving your paper from getting the boot. And I'd appreciate a thank you."

She glared at him. "Had they done the research they could have seen I was correct. But, no. Now they are going to take the word of a drug addict who slept through most of the case because he gets credit from other people's work anyway."

"Now, Cameron," he said in his best Dr. Phil tone. "I believe you've let your boss' famousness overshadow your emotional ability to work. How do you feel about that?"

She showed him how she felt with a gesture of one of her fingers before stomping towards the door.

"Hey! Slow down! Cripple in tow."

She didn't turn around. "You found your way here, you can find your way back."

Cameron was halfway down the crowded hallway when she heard House's voice raise above the other noise to clearly state, "I know you're seeing another, Cameron... I saw you with my cane."

Her eyes widened to saucers as she turned and made her now cleared way back to him, who was looking pretty smug. "House! People don't know you here! They automatically think you're being serious!"

"Tends to work to my advantage then, huh."

"What are you doing here?" she asked as she fell in line beside him as they walked down the hall.

"Checking on you. Wilson mentioned it had been two months since you were home and I figured you'd lie over the phone."

"No, I wouldn't," she stated as she held the elevator door for him, joining several others in the car.

"Also, personal curiosity had me checking on the package."

"Pack--oh!" House was being subtle for quite possibly the first time in his life and it caught Cameron off guard. "Fine. So, Wilson's ok?"

House pouted as people moved between them to get on and off the floors. "You like Wilson more than you like me."

Cameron rolled her eyes. "Wilson's nicer."

"So, you kissed him too?"

She was so happy her floor was the one the elevator opened to. She dragged House out and kept his arm clamped in her hand as she led them down the corridor. "No, I've not kissed Wilson and I never will. But something I will do is punch your face if you don't stop embarrassing me here. Things have changed, House. This is _my_ hospital, not yours. They are much more serious here and I will _not_ lose my job because you couldn't keep your mouth shut." She opened a door to admit him into an office with four desks in it. She gestured to a close chair as she plopped into hers.

Referring to her statement House said, "Is that why you haven't complained about Brandon? Because his dad is the head of the hospital and could fire you?"

She raised an eyebrow. "You've done your homework."

"It's better than coming in with both guns blazing."

She had to smile. "Aw, House, you were coming to rescue me."

"What can I say, I'm a sucker for women who should stick up for themselves but don't have the balls to."

"Stands to reason since women don't have balls."

"Wilson told me to ask how you've been."

She laughed. "Tell him I'm fine."

House moved the rolling chair closer. "Have you told the guy?"

She blinked away the sudden tears brought by the sensitive subject. "He said I could either raise the child on my own or he'd pay for an abortion. He even offered to give me the name of a good doctor for one."

"Upstanding guy. I can just guess your reaction to that."

"We could have sold tickets. I think I made up new cuss words."

"Good girl."

They paused talking as two more doctors entered the office, one apparently the one whose chair House had taken. She glared at him, to which he was impervious. "Excuse me," she finally stated.

"Yes?" he replied innocently.

"You're in my chair."

"Are you crippled?" he asked as he twirled his cane in his hand.

"No."

"Then you can stand."

She didn't appreciate that. "Dr. Cameron, you may be able to get away with not working all day because you were supposed trained by the best but I can't."

"I'm sorry, Dr. Shelton."

Cameron turned to address House but he was already talking again. "Supposedly trained or supposedly the best?"

"Just get out of her chair," Cameron pleaded.

"No," House said, stubbornly. "The answer is important."

Dr. Shelton crossed her arms. "I only dispute the training not the fact that Dr. Gregory House is the best."

"Good to know," he said. "Tell me, Cam," he turned to her, rubbing his scruffy chin, "since you reportedly worked under him. What does Dr. House look like? Refresh my memory."

Cameron rolled her eyes but handed him the small mirror on her desk.

"Ah." He studied his image before putting it back on her desk and standing. "I'm hungry. Got any food in this joint?" They left the room, leaving her co-workers behind to figure out if the grumpy man was being serious or not.

Once they were in the elevator on their descent she turned to him. "Why do you have to antagonize people and make their life hell?"

House snorted. "You can't blame me for making your life hell this time."

Before she could answer the doors opened on the floor down from where they got on and Dr. Brandon Ashcroft walked inside. "Ah! Drs. House and Cameron. What an unexpected surprise."

House rolled his eyes. "Yeah, with a hospital this size you'd think we'd be able to avoid the lurking jackasses." He turned to see Cameron offer him a smile.

"And where are you two headed?" Ashcroft asked.

"Down," House answered shortly.

The other doctor frowned. "You aren't the friendliest of men, are you, Dr. House."

"I hate being asked to explain myself."

"Do you find this attitude helps your practice?"

"I'm not paid enough to be nice. That was Cameron's job."

Ashcroft's confused look turned to the girl. "What House is saying is that people come to him for his expertise, not to be his friend. He can afford to be off-the-cuff as long as his knowledge isn't affected."

Ashcroft raised an eyebrow at her. "You sound like you know Dr. House well, Allie."

She wouldn't be baited. "I worked for him for many years."

The elevator dinged and Ashcroft gave her an apologetic look. "My floor. Hope to catch you later."

House waited for the doors to close. "Nice chap to be such an arrogant prick. How good are the reubens here?"


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Another installment to the small novel this is turning out to be. I purposely made this one long so I apologize if you think it's too much. Alas, I am going on vacation so while I am ploting where this is going there will be no posts. But don't fear. I will be back and post as soon as I can. I hope you like!**

* * *

Cameron pulled an afghan out of her hall closet and took it to her living room to dump on the floor near the man sitting on her couch, flipping through the channels.

"Damnit, Cam. Where are the good stations?"

She rolled her eyes. "I don't watch TV, House. Why should I pay for it?

He pouted. "In case I'm here." He reached down to rub his tortured thigh.

"Your leg hurting?" He gave her a look. "Go take a hot bath. My tub is deeper than yours."

He looked, for once, indecisive. "You won't come puking?"

"It's called 'morning' sickness for a reason."

He made his way to the bathroom, telling her before closing the door, "You can always join me if you feel so inclined."

She laughed. "Uh, ok. " Cameron heard the water running as she made her way to her bedroom to get a pillow for the couch. She had already changed into her sleepwear- a tank top and boxers- although it was still early.

She was refolding the retrieved blanket so it would be ready when they did tuck in, when someone knocked on the door. House had told her he had ordered Chinese but it was only a few minutes ago. "Wow, that was fast." She neglected the peephole and opened the door.

Brandon was on the other side. "Hey, darling. Did you miss me?"

"What are you doing here?" she hissed at him.

"You asked me to come."

"No, I didn't!"

He winked at her. "Your mouth may not have but your eyes sure did."

"Are you drunk?"

"Let me in."

"Brandon, just go away." She went to close the door but he put his hand out to stop it.

"Why are you talking so low, Allie?'

She glared defiantly at him. "Because House is in the next room." The blow across her face was unexpected and she stumbled back, allowing him access to her apartment.

"You've been denying me while letting him give it to you?" He violently grabbed her arm and shook her. "Tell me."

Cameron narrowed her eyes to hide her fear. "If you want to get technical, I never let you."

He slapped her again and pushed her towards the couch. "Technically it doesn't matter."

* * *

House slid as far as he could while having his leg still stretched out. He had to hand it to Cameron- she had a huge tub and a seemingly endless amount of scorching hot water. It turned his skin slightly red and as he relaxed he felt the pain ebb from his mangled muscles. He sighed as he closed his eyes, allowing to enjoy himself.

He had almost dozed off from the heat and lack of pain when he thought he heard voices coming from the living room. "Umm, food," he said, lazily, then his eyes popped open as he heard a raised voice. He rose and got out of the tub as fast as his infraction would allow, pulling his jeans on even faster while cursing the fact that he didn't dry off before he clothed himself.

Finally, he zipped the pants enough so they would stay up and hurried into the living room. The scene made his blood boil as he saw Ashcroft on the couch trying to get his weight on Cameron while she valiantly tried to fight him off, his hand on her mouth to stop her from calling out.

He moved into action, grasping the man's shoulder and pulling him back to stand up. Pulling his favorite move he whacked the guy hard in the kneecap and then gave him an uppercut to keep him somewhat upright.

The younger doctor blinked at House, anger overcoming his expression as he balled his fists. "You stay out of this, old man. This isn't any of your business."

House could see Cameron move out of the corner of his eye but didn't dare move his gaze from the man in front of him. "You picked the wrong woman to mess with if you didn't want me involved, kid."

"What is she, your daughter?"

House smirked. "Try again, Asscrap."

Ashcroft looked uncertain. "Well, then you already let her go and she's mine for the taking."

He let nonchalance into his face. "Fine, if that's what Allison wants. But it looks like you were trying to take something she wasn't willing to give."

Ashcroft looked suddenly smug. "That's how she likes it- rough."

"Strange. She's always passionate and gentle with me."

Ashcroft's smile was wiped off his face. "You? Why would she be with you?"

"I would say she prefers a man who can satisfy her."

"Well...did she tell you she was having my baby?"

House raised an eyebrow. "She told me she was pregnant. In fact, I was the first person she told." He cut his eyes to Cameron, who was sitting wide-eyes on the couch.

"House!"

He felt rather than saw Ashcroft's fist and turned his head with the punch to stop it from being so harsh to his jawbone. He immediately retaliated with a hit of his own with enough force to knock Ashcroft down and would leave a nice black eye in the morn. "Now, listen closely, you arrogant little bastard, because I am _not_ going to repeat myself. While Dr. Cameron remains here in this hospital, if you talk to her or so much as put one tiny _finger_ on her or _my_ baby what they find left of you wouldn't fill a soda can. Got it?"

Ashcroft swallowed from the position on the floor. "Allie told me it was mine."

"Huh," House said, without feeling. "Turns out she was wrong."

"There's paternity tests."

"You're singing a different tune than when you were telling her to abort the fetus."

"I've had time to think."

"Now you should be relieved."

Ashcroft rose, suddenly stubborn. "I'll leave but if the paternity tests show it's mine--"

"They won't," House interrupted.

"The tests-"

"Can be altered. And honestly, jackass, who has more pull in the medical community?"

Ashcroft opened his mouth when Cameron appeared at his arm. "You mentioned you were leaving," she told him, before pulling him to the entrance.

She opened the door up and was going to push him out but thought better of it. As House stated, "The tribe has spoken," Cameron reached back and sent her tiny fist flying at Brandon's nose, immediately causing him to howl in pain as blood started gushing.

The delivery man stepped up at the same time. "You know what," he said, as he shoved the bag into her hands. "No charge."

Cameron closed the door and stood with the bag of food, not knowing whether to laugh or cry.

House voice broke her out of her trance. "That was a hell of a punch, Cam."

She turned and, noticing his bruising jaw, immediately went into what House called "mother mode". She handed him the food rushed into her kitchen to get some ice.

"While you're in there, grab some plates, will ya." Shaking his already swelling hand he made his way to the couch and dumped the food on the coffee table before sitting.

Cameron came back with a dishtowel full of ice and the requested plates. Handing the ice to self apply she headed back. "Coke ok?"

"Yeah. And grab another towel." House tsked when he saw the can of coke and gave her a look. "Allison Cameron! I am ashamed of you, having REGULAR anything. "How DO you expect to keep your figure?"

She didn't look amused. "You want it or not?"

He took it along with the extra cloth and watched her as she sat down gingerly. He wet a corner of the dishtowel on the condensation of the cold can then reached over and, holding her jaw on one hand, gently washed the blood off of her lip and chin. Once satisfied he put some of his ice into the towel and placed the bundle on her hand that matched his- swollen, bruised, and slightly bloody. "Remind me never to piss you off," he said as he leaned his throbbing head back on the couch.

Cameron laughed a little. "If I haven't punched you yet I doubt I ever will."

"That's what he did before, wasn't it." It was more of a statement than a question.

"House," she pleaded.

He ignored her. "Except there was no one there lying in wait in the tub."

She attempted to change the subject. "How was your bath?":

"Interrupted," he said, shortly.

"Does your leg still hurt?"

"Damnit, Cameron," he exploded at her. "Who the hell cares about my leg right now? Tell me what he did to you."

"You know what he did to me," she said, shakily.

"Tell me anyway."

"You already know," she told him through gritted teeth.

"You came to ME, remember? I deserve to hear what happened."

"No!"

He jerked her hands away as she tried to cover her face. "Tell me!" House yelled.

"Fine!" she screamed back. "You want me to tell you? About how a young, handsome doctor befriended me my early days at the hospital? How he didn't seem to mind that I was intelligent, smarter than most of _those_ doctors or make me feel overshadowed by my fellowship leader? Or do you think I should tell you about how he started walking me to my car at night, opening doors, being the perfect gentleman, so it seemed natural that we start going out to have drinks after work? No! I think maybe you want to hear about the one night that I relive awake and asleep in which I felt funny after just one drink that he ordered while I was in the bathroom because, once again, he was the perfect gentleman. I asked him to take me home, which he did gladly. By the time I was home I was nearly passed out. So, like the sweetheart he was he helped me into bed, then he helped me out of my clothes, and then he helped himself."

Her face had turned pink during her explosion and House was glad for the color. "Cameron--"

She glared at him, tears near the surface. "Do you know what it's like to be the only one to hear your own screams because your body won't respond and the sound echoes as it's trapped in your head?"

House chose to stay silent since he felt she needed no answer.

"Do you know what it's like to not be able to move, even though you want desperately to? To only have tears stream down your face." The threatening tears presently flooded over her cheeks. "What am I going to do, House? The memory would have faded but now I'm going to have the reminder of it for the rest of my life."

House rubbed his forehead as the woman next to him broke down into sobs. He rose and made his way to the bathroom to check her medicine cabinet and empty the tub belatedly.

"House? Where are you?"

He winced at how pitiful she sounded as he searched his bag placed earlier on the toilet for his sleepwear. "Changing pants. I'm chafing." Finally pulling on a faded tee and some comfortable sleep pants he went back to find her in the same place he had left her, looking lost. He shook the bottle of aspirin to get her attention. "Take a couple and eat," he said as he dumped the drug on her lap on his way back to his seat.

"I don't think I should, House."

House rolled his eyes,. "Why the hell not? If you've not hurting today you sure as shit will tomorrow and that's going to suck for you."

"But, House--"

"Last I checked you were a doctor, Cameron, and should know which medicines are class A. Acetaminophen is thumbs down, acetylsalicylic acid is thumbs up."

"But, House, it's a personal choice and I don't want to damage the developing cells. It doesn't hurt that bad."

"Oh, don't be such a martyr, Cameron," snapped House. "Besides, if that roughing up Romeo gave you didn't hurt little Gregory two aspirin sure as hell ain't."

She laughed unexpectedly. "Little Gregory?" she repeated with a smile.

A faint pink spread over his face but he shrugged nonchalantly. "Why not? I save your two asses- his figurative, of course. I just gave up my rep by claiming parentage."

"But in doing so you admit to having sex with me," she pointed out.

He grabbed a plate and dug into the nearly abandoned food. "Hm. Good point."

Cameron took the plate he offered her docilely before grinning wickedly at him. "Nice chest, by the way. Well defined."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Are you saying, Dr. Cameron, that since we are admitting to the deed we might as well do it?"

His eyes were too intense for her to keep eye contact. "Not at all, Dr. House. Just admiring the artwork."

He grinned at the reference and reached over her for the remote to find something on the TV.


	10. Chapter 10

Cameron had graciously allowed House use of her bed, ignoring the snide comments he threw back at her, knowing his leg was bothering him. She regretted that decision the next morning as she tried to find matching clothes in the darkness of the room. Going by House's past history she doubted he would have woken up if the light was turned on and a rooster crowed while tap dancing on his head but she had seen how grumpy he could be when he was first awake and it was something to be avoided at _all_ costs.

She managed to choke down three bites of a rice cake before nausea made her reconsider. The morning sickness wasn't too bad but she wasn't holding her breath. She went to work hoping for a good day.

When Cameron walked into her office she saw her desk was filled with charts needing to be written in. She flexed her swollen right hand and winced. So much for the good day. She was just thankful it was Friday.

Slipping out an hour early, Cameron walked into her apartment, put the bag of sandwiches she brought home for dinner on the kitchen counter, and then realized she heard total silence in her place. "House?"

"Back here."

She followed his voice to her bedroom and leaned against the doorframe, watching with amusement as he pulled his t-shirt over his head. "Just now getting up?"

"Just now getting dressed."

"Lazy."

Finished, he came in front of her, studying her face. "Have to be lazy when I can. Always working."

She rolled her eyes. "Please, House. You sleep in _every_ day and you're off at least every weekend."

"Not this weekend."

Cameron stiffened. "What do you mean?"

"I got a call."

"You're leaving?" She hated the way her voice was starting to become shrilly but she was powerless to stop it.

"Duty calls."

"Make your underlings do it. That's what you always did to us."

He smirked, his bruise a darker hue today. "Ah, but I always came running when the pretty female called."

She scowled. "She's not that pretty and you don't even like her."

"Is that jealousy I detect?"

Cameron ignored him. "What about Foreman?"

"They won't listen to him. And they only listen to me when I'm there. Most of the time."

"When are you leaving?"

"When you calm down."

"You're leaving now? House, it'll be nearly midnight when you get there."

"Longer if we continue down this avenue."

She forced herself to stop the anxiety attack that was threatening. "You just got here."

House shrugged. "You want to see me more, Princeton-Plainsboro is always hiring."

Cameron turned and went into the living area, noting for the first time his bag by the door. "I brought some food. You can take it with you."

His blue eyes lit up and he took the bag she offered, minus the sandwich she took out for herself. "Sweet." He made his way to the front door. "Oh, hey, Cameron. Bit of advice," he said as he shouldered his bag. "That little hole in your door. It's called a peephole. Use it."

She nodded from where she was rooted.

"Promise me you'll eat," he said.

"Promise you'll be safe driving."

He just grinned and went out of the apartment. When the door closed behind him tears welled in her eyes. Then the doorknob twisted and the sound of a cane hitting the door was heard. "Come lock this damn door!"

She laughed as she wiped off her face and did as she was told.

Later that night found Cameron tucked comfortably in her recliner reading a fantasy book recommended to her by a bookseller. It had taken thirty minutes of starts, stops, and nearly giving up but now she was completely hooked. When her cell phone rang it made her jump and she answered without looking at the number. "Cameron."

"Huh. I was wondering who it'd be when I dialed the number under 'Gallery, Art'."

"House!" Cameron was surprised to hear from him, mere hours after he left. "What are you doing?"

He made a noise of disgust. "Duh. What does it sound like I'm doing?"

Cameron knew he moved the phone away from him because she heard wind, a horn, and low music coming from the radio. "What crappy music."

"Hey! I heard that, ass hat."

She chuckled. "So, my sweet and darling House. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Been thinking."

"Oh, the horror!"

"Shut up." She could practically hear him scowling. "If I wanted someone to mouth off at me I'd be married."

"Sorry, House. Pray continue."

"That's better. I want to make you an offer."

She snickered at him. "One I can't refuse?"

He snorted. "Something like that."

She was intrigued. "What kind of offer?"

"A pay raise."

"If I come back."

"Well, I'm sure not going to pay you to work someplace else. And that's if you work _under_ me. I'm also prepared to give you up to ten weeks maternity leave _and_ free daycare."

Cameron rolled her eyes. "House, there's a daycare center in the hospital."

House ignored her. "Also, you are getting a chance to work under the best doctor on the East Coast."

She gave a gasp. "I get to work under Wilson?"

"When'd you become such a smart ass?" he wanted to know.

"House, I worked under you for nearly five years. It was bound to happen."

"Hm. Now, my last part of this excellent deal offers you a circle of friends as support and one boss who may be cranky and sarcastic but whose wisdom is surpassed by none. Do you choose to accept this offer?"

She bit her lip as she thought. He was offering an amazing deal given her special circumstances but she hated to run, tail between her legs. "Can I think about it?"

"Fine, but it's not going to be open forever."

"I understand. I'll let you know."


	11. Chapter 11

House hated clinic with a passion and avoided it at all costs. He usually hid but Tits McGee made his life a lot harder the last few days by threatening to cut off the tvs in the hospital. And House couldn't have that. He had to watch his shows, damnit! So, until he could figure out how to stop Stripperella's evil vengeance, he was stuck listening to morons.

He popped another Vicodin and bounced his cane on the ground before interrupting the mother in front of him holding her whiney brat. "Look, there's nothing wrong with Bambi that a swat on his ass won't cure."

God, she had to be all of twenty. "But, Doctor, he throws up every time he eats."

House rolled his eyes. "He's two. That's what they do. If you really don't want him throwing up stop feeding him things he won't eat." The Who started playing in his pocket, House going for the irony of Behind Blue Eyes. "One Stop Chop Shop, this is Bubba," he answered, ignoring the look the mother gave him.

"Hey, there, Bubba, this here's Cindi Jo. I's callin' to see what kind of work you do cuz my body needs some handlin'."

House snorted in laughter. "Hang on." He put his phone on his shoulder. "I gotta take this, urgent business from up top."

"But, what should I do?"

He sighed and extracted his prescription pad to scribble something. "This is for you," then reached into his pocket to pull out a pilfered sucker, "and this is for him."

"What did you give me?"

"Xanax. You need to calm down. And it's not going to kill the kid to eat unhealthy hot dog and grilled cheese every now and then." He moved out of the room and replaced the phone back to his ear. "Cameron?"

"Yeah?"

"You have saved me from a life of torture."

She laughed. "Clinic."

"It's not funny! Greg House, out," he told the nurse at the station in the style of Seacrest.

"But, Dr. House!" the nurse yelled after him.

He considered continuing but instead turned, not moving closer to make yelling essential. "What?"

The nurse blushed. "You weren't here ten minutes. You can't leave."

He raised an eyebrow. "Cam, she just told me I couldn't leave."

"She must be new," Cameron said with laughter in her voice.

House walked back to the station. "I have urgent business to handle. Just mark me down for two hours."

"I...I can't do that."

Cameron was laughing out right now. "Just bat your pretty blue eyes at her."

"Handsome," he growled, into the phone. "Look, Nurse Houlihan, what's it going to take to get me out of here?"

"Stay here for two hours?"

"Not happening."

"House," Cameron chimed in, always the peace maker. "Tell her you'll see five patients for an hour's credit."

House told the poor nurse, "I'm going to treat four more patients and you'll give me an hour and a half. Here, Cameron, talk to her." He shoved his phone to the girl then pointed at several people in the waiting room. "You, you, you, and you, come on down." He started writing out scripts before they were to him. "Name?"

"Jerry Fowler."

"Congestion, headache, runny nose?" House asked him.

"Yes, sir. And my throat hurts."

"Hm. Say, 'ah'." He used the stick end of a spare lollipop to depress the tongue. "Any fever?"

"Nope."

"Drug allergies?" The patient denied it. "Here's a script on some antibiotics. Once the drainage stops, so will the throat pain. Next!"

Five minutes later he was rescuing his phone from the young nurse. "She was nice," Cameron commented.

"What did you tell her? She's looking at me strangely."

"I told her it did no good to argue with you and she needs to stay on your good side. I got you two hours of clinic credit, by the way."

House found himself grinning. "I knew I wanted to keep you around for something."

"Which is actually why I'm calling. I was wondering..." she started but hesitated.

"Spit it out, Cameron."

"Are you available for a job interview?"

His grin turned into a smirk. "I'm sorry but that position was filled as of yesterday. But, thanks for playing."

She groaned. "That's a pity. I was hoping I could work with the famous Dr. House."

He gave an exaggerated sigh. "I guess if you want I can pencil you in. I'm liable to fire the other person if you impress me."

"I can be there tomorrow afternoon," she offered.

"But that's Friday, Cameron," he whined. "I don't like to stay late in the afternoon."

"House."

"Fine." He hung up as the elevator doors opened to show Wilson's face.

"What are you so happy about?" he asked House.

"Nothing."


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Kidnapped the characters but have no rights. Sadly...**

As Cameron threw the mini pack that contained her CDs into the passenger seat of her Saturn she smiled, finally happy with her decision. The past two weeks had been absolute hell as Brandon tried his hardest to make her so distraught she'd beg him back to stop the torment- twisted little freak. He was following her everywhere so that she couldn't even go to the bathroom for privacy. He was worse than House.

She had to get away. She hated feeling venerable and she hated the person she had become. She needed the comfortable stability of the hospital she was returning to. Cameron had worried herself to death until she just gave in to the urge to go back to Princeton-Plainsboro. She would go back and work until the baby was born. From there she would re-evaluate the situation and find a place to move on. She planned to use the weekend to find an appropriate apartment for her stay in the meantime.

She reached over and popped in the first CD that she touched. Soon she was singing along to the music coming from the car stereo.

* * *

Cameron made it to her destination in a little over four and a half hours. Stopping to get some donut holes, she finally walked into the hospital lobby. She had dressed in black slacks and a white short puffy sleeved shirt she loved so much. On her feet were black pumps. She smiled at the young nurse behind the "welcome center"- someone she didn't know- as she sailed towards the elevator.

Once she reached her floor, she squared her shoulders and raised her head in confidence. Without knocking, she opened House's door to find him in a deep argument with Dariandrotos.

"When I tell you to do something, you _do it_! There's no choice involved."

They both looked furious. "I don't agree with your ethics, _sir_, and I refuse to follow your orders blindly when your methods aren't up to par."

House narrowed her eyes. "Oh, Zeus' thunderbolt, Camenae, go join an ethics committee. You either get that branch out of your ass and act like a doctor or you get out of my face and bother someone else."

The young doctor opened her mouth but ended up closing it and stomping out of the office through the connecting door.

Cameron grinned as she moved from the front door. "Problems?"

House looked over at her from his seat behind his desk. "I can handle that Pandora bitch. Have a seat. And just so you know, eavesdropping makes you start with a negative interview score."

She threw the bag of treats on his desk, crossed her legs, and placed her hands on her top knee. "Tell me, Dr. House, how do I improve my score?"

"I'll have to think about that. In the meantime tell me what you think you can contribute to my team."

Cameron thought about it for a minute. "I can offer an opinionated yet intelligent impression on patients. My specialty is Immuno-diseases but I am well versed in nearly all other subjects. I am hands on with equipment and know how to use the testing machinery along with having the ability to read the results. Lastly, I am very capable of handling any e-mails or mailings but I would say my greatest accomplishment is the gourmet coffee I make."

House's intense eyes were on her. "Why Plainsboro?"

"I had no chance for privacy. I want to feel secure in my situation. And my lease..."

His eyes narrowed slightly. "What's your plan?"

"Well, if hired, I will find a place this weekend, put in my two weeks at my job and move things over the weekends."

"Two weeks?" he nearly whined.

She smiled. "We went for eight months without seeing each other. Don't start being clingy now."

He rolled his eyes. "I want you to keep Mt. Olympus out of my way before I strangle her."

"Two weeks." There was a pause. "So, do I get the job?"

He pushed some papers that was sitting in front of him towards her. They were papers of employment. "Sign it."

Cameron skimmed out of habit and found everything House had outlined. "House..." she said in wonderment.

"Just sign the damn thing," he said, gruffly.

"Aye, aye, cap'n."

Once she put the pen down he reached across the desk to shake her hand. "Welcome to Hell's Hospital," he said in reference to Hell's Kitchen.

"It's good to be back."

He snorted. "We'll see."


	13. Chapter 13

Allison Cameron felt guilty as she watched Foreman and Eaverson lift another heavy box containing her library. She wasn't sure what House had told them to convince them to help but there they were, busting away while House took a nap on the couch.

Cameron was trying to finish packing her kitchen. Once she cleared out all of the items she could reach, she looked at the top of the cabinets, biting her lip. "House?"

"What?" he snapped from his prone position.

"I need you over here."

"No."

"House!"

"No, damnit. Leave me alone."

Cameron sent him a glare he didn't see and decidedly climbed onto the counter on her knees to clear items that was haphazardly up there. She was making headway when she felt a hand on the small of her back and nearly jumped out of her skin.

"_What_ are you doing?" House asked, gruffly from behind her.

She carefully shifted around and sat on the surface to look at him. "I needed to get this stuff and I believe you told me to leave you alone. It had to be packed somehow."

House frowned. "Why didn't you use a chair or stool?"

She lifted a brow in amusement. "Do you see any chairs or stools?"

His frown deepened. "That's pants Cameron."

"Excuse me?"

"Pants."

"I don't even know what that means."

He smirked. "That's because you're not British, now are you."

"Uh, neither are you, House."

"I'm not? God save the Queen and all that pants," he said in a decent English accent. "Is it time for a spot o' tea?"

She rolled her eyes and kicked out her bare feet, barely missing House's good leg. "What does 'pants' mean?"

"Well, Cameron, pants is a noun defined in the dictionary as an article of clothing with two long legs used by the Homo sapiens to cover the body from the waist to the ankles."

"Smart ass," she told him. "What did you mean when you used the expression 'that's pants'?"

"That's rubbish or crap. It's something we intellects like to call 'slang'."

"I think you made it up."

He snorted. "Well, that just shows you aren't as brilliant as me. Now, get down before you hurt yourself."

"Hand me down the rest of this stuff?"

"Yes, Mistress."

The boys managed to fit most of the boxes in the back of Foreman's truck and in Cameron's car. The rest would fit in the rented U-Haul once the furniture was situated. Cameron, luckily, wasn't too much of a collector or a packrat and had minimum furniture simply because she was hardly home- at least in Princeton so by that Sunday early afternoon they were heading out.

After checking the apartment one last time and turning in her key, she joined her caravan on the highway- Foreman in the lead, Eaverson in the rental, and House, who joined her for some unknown reason, rounded out the caboose.

"So," House said, breaking the silence, "did they throw a fit when you quit?"

She smiled. "It was definitely entertaining. They offered me a huge pay raise, my own office, an upgraded laptop AND the position for Assistant Department Head until the current Head retires in a year."

"Told you. And then you told them, 'Screw you guys, I'm moving to be with Little Gregory's figurative father'."

Cameron glanced at him. "House, you do realize I could just as easily have a girl."

"You better give me a son."

She laughed. "Or what, Henry Tudor, you'll behead me?"

He frowned. "But, Gregina sounds so wrong," he said in a whine.

When she was sure she wasn't going to laugh so hard she'd pee, she finished her original discussion. "I told them when the Head left to call me and I would reconsider my decision but at the moment I was doing what was best at this point in my life."

House gave her a pout. "In a year you'll have a six month old baby, Cameron."

"And I need to do what would be best at that time for her."

"Or him," he insisted. "And you think leaving many surrogate mothers and fathers for you to become a single parent is a good thing?"

Cameron sighed. "Why don't we have this argument if they call."

"Oh, they'll call. I made sure of that."

She gave him a beautiful grin. "What did you write?"

"It's a secret."

"Tell me one day."

He sighed and rolled his eyes. "Fine. One day." He messed around with the radio, found a station that was tolerable and settled back into his seat, done conversing. They were quiet the rest of the ride back.

* * *

Once at her new apartment Cameron had them stack all the actual boxes in the second bedroom she would use as a nursery. House insisted they move the furniture appropriately and everything was in place by eight that night.

Cameron hugged Foreman and Eaverson, thanked them for their help, telling them she would see them the next day. After closing the door she turned to House, who was popping some of his pills.

He gestured to her bedroom. "Let's get this bed back together, shall we? You never know when you might need it."

Sitting flat on the floor with his legs spread out as Cameron kneeled to help with balancing. He got right to work on attaching the bed rails back to the headboard while she held them steady. Once he had it basically together she went to find the box that she had packed specifically for this night that contained her sleepwear, clothes for the next day, makeup, hairbrush, and the other various bathroom items she would need.

"Cameron," House yelled as she searched his meticulous labels for the right box.

"Huh?"

"Don't you dare move any of those heavy boxes by yourself."

"I'm not stupid, House," she snapped at him. "If I have to, I will move several things out of a box as a time." In triumph she found the lightweight box and carried it to her room to unpack.

"Tell Jimmy to come over to disperse the boxes. It'll make your life easier."

She shook out the work wear and hung it in her walk-in closet. "I will _ask_ Wilson if I need any help."

He rolled his eyes from where he was still sitting. "What have I told you about being a martyr?"

"The only things I need unpacked in a timely manner are my clothes and those boxes are nothing to pick up."

"Done." He got to his feet and managed to get the box springs and mattress on without any mishap.

As he walked passed her, she reached out her hand to grab his arm. "House, thanks." She gave him a hug which he returned briefly. She backed up and looked at him. "Do they know?"

"No. I figured it was your news to tell."

After he left she thought about unpacking some items but she was dead tired and vetoed that idea to put off until the next day.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: I feel the need to point out that these are (mostly) not my characters, just my crazy plot line. Some questions answered, perhaps??**

* * *

Monday mornings were never fun but Allison Cameron woke up in a good mood, excited to be starting her new job, which was really her old job. Even the nausea that was more persistent everyday didn't bother her. She had been lucky enough to find a place decently close to the hospital and was the first one there, as was her norm.

Her first task was the coffee. She allowed herself a minimal amount every so often and this was one of those days. As she waited for it to be made she smoothed down her top over her still flat stomach and wondered when she would have to buy more accommodating clothes. The door opening made her turn.

Dr. Dariandrotos paused when she saw Cameron. "Back again, huh? Dr. House is not here this early."

Cameron hid a smile. "I know."

Anything the woman had to say in response was drown out by the arrival of Wilson and Cuddy. Wilson reached her first and pulled her exuberantly into his arms. "When House said he wore you down I have to say I didn't believe him. I'm so glad he did. I volunteered to help you move but I decided to leave it to the younger guys."

She laughed and was released only to be in Cuddy's arms.

"It is so great to have you back! I don't know what House offered you but I really don't care." She beamed at Cameron. "I know you turned down a Head position for us and I don't have that to offer right now but--"

Cameron interrupted her. "It's ok, Dr. Cuddy. In my negotiations with House he demanded I be with him."

Cuddy looked relieved. "Good. Maybe _you_ can keep him in line."

Wilson snorted. "I wouldn't hold my breath, Lisa."

The women hugged again. "Just let me know when you get tired of House."

Cameron laughed and promised she would, After they left she took her half filled mug into House's office and started working on the massive stacks of mail. It was almost like he had not done anything in the last two weeks. Or longer. Rolling her eyes she picked up as much as she could fit in her arms and carried it back into the conference room to make use of the big table. Dariandrotos stared openly at her from Cameron's former desk.

She separated the mail into three stacks: newsletters that contained briefings, undated medical news or published findings; patient requests for House to take on their case; trash, which included letters of complaints and invitations to speak, neither of which House would ever consider reading. She managed to get through the piles she hauled from his office that way and, once she discarded the trash and set the medical news on a bin near the coffee maker, she sat back down to straighten up the remaining pile before getting her laptop out to check his e-mail inbox.

Cameron's eyes widened. House had over 500 new messages, just in his inbox. She immediately emptied the huge bulk folder without looking in it. Unlimited inbox storage was only good at certain times but she felt it was not her friend in this instance. She took off her glasses to rub her eyes then decided to tackle that later. She shifted her attention to the written patient requests.

Looking up to find the girl still staring Cameron gave her a friendly smile. "How long has it been since the team has treated a patient?"

"Why?"

Cameron waved her hand at the stack. "Because these are asking House to see them."

Dariandrotos was stubborn. "Dr. House picks out our patients."

She wondered why the young doctor was so hostile but chose to ignore it for the time being. "When was the last time Dr. House picked out a patient?"

"I'm not sure."

"Then I think it's time to get one."

The younger doctor's face flushed. "I _told_ you..."

Cameron ignored her tirade as she started reading the letters. Out of that she came up with a handful of potentials as Foreman and Eaverson walked in. "Foreman, I have something I want to run by you."

After the neurologist got his coffee, he sat in his normal spot to the left of Cameron. "Shoot."

"I hear you haven't been seeing patients."

Foreman snorted. "The last one was about a month ago. Cuddy would have shit kittens but the hospital's been short-staffed so we've been farmed out. What's your plan?"

"You remember when you, me, and Chase took on our own cases?"

"Yeah. But we're more experienced."

Cameron nodded. "I know. I was thinking only two cases- you and I each taking one other team member."

Foreman rubbed his chin. "I like it."

"Wait!" Dariandrotos said, shrilly. "You can't make those decisions. We work for Dr. House!"

He scowled. "Well, _Dr._ Cameron was making these decisions before _you_ graduated medical school and if you have a problem with it take it to House."

"I _do_ have a problem with it so I _will_ talk to Dr. House."

Who picked that exact time to walk in. "Talk to me about what?" Then he smelled the air and made his way to the coffee. "I knew there was a reason I wanted you back besides the sex, Cameron."

"House!" she said as her face turned read and the boys snickered.

"So, what's the issue here?"

Dariandrotos smirked. "Dr. House, Dr. Cameron is trying to undermine your authority by insisting on assigning cases when I specifically told her you are the only one who can do such."

Cameron fought the urge to glare at her. "House, I want to talk to you--"

"My office," he barked. "Now!"

She gave him the glare instead and grabbed the requests before stomping into his office.

He followed, letting the door slam and went to his desk to put down his backpack. "Huh, my desk is cleared off."

"Yes," she snapped. "Unlike that girl you have in there some people actually work while they are here instead of acting like preschoolers tattling to the teacher."

"Sit down," he demanded.

"I'd rather stand, thank you," she spit out.

His expression darkened. "Then stop clinching. It makes you look as uptight as Maid Marian in there."

"What's her problem? She's attacked me since she first met me."

House shrugged. "She wants to be alpha."

Cameron rolled her eyes. "She needs to tone it down a notch or two before I undermine _her_ authority with a fist down her throat."

House studied his angry employee. "Are you upset because she's 'hostile' or because you have to share me with another female?"

"For God's sake, House, get real."

"Just asking."

She finally sat down. "Why did you hire her?"

"I didn't. I originally broke down because I was tired of wasting game time interviewing and hired Chase back. Some kind of koala emergency made him go down under and Cuddy forced the Greek anti-goddess on me pending Chase's return."

Cameron had stilled. "Chase?"

His eyes narrowed. "Yeah. Problem?"

She shook her head. "No problem."

"Then what are you thinking?"

She was thinking about Chase's reaction to her pregnancy. "About my idea," was what she told him.

After outlining her plan, House sighed. "Trying to make my people work?" But he agreed it was worthy of trying and followed her into the adjoined room. Dariandrotos smirk turned into a frown once House started talking. "Cameron and Foreman are each going to pick a case and a fellow. Consider them your teachers as you work together to solve each case. Good luck." He paused. "Oh, and, Dariana, move your Minotaur ass out of Cameron's desk." He went back to his office, paying no attention to the spitting protests, and locked himself in to listen to some music and avoid decision-making for the rest of the day.


	15. Chapter 15

That Friday night Cameron admitted House into her still sparsely decorated apartment before rushing to her bathroom for "One more thing!". House could tell she was nervous and rolled his eyes. "Come on, already. This isn't a date. It's just Wilson and Cuddy."

She grabbed her purse and keys and followed him to his car. "I don't want to tall them, House. What will they think?"

"What will they think when you blow up to the size of a whale and failed to warn them about it? Now, get in the car."

She did but still pleaded her case. "I'm only twelve weeks along. Surely another month won't matter."

"Cameron, you said this morning you were starting to notice things changing."

She was quiet for a moment. "I'm going to the OB doctor on Monday to get the first ultrasound."

"In the hospital?"

"No, I have my own."

He grimaced. "Why?"

"Because I have to see the hospital people on a regular basis and prefer to have none of them do my pap."

"They are doctors, Cameron."

"I don't care. Would you like to come for the ultrasound? We should be able to hear a heartbeat."

He grunted but said nothing.

Cameron was a little disappointed because she knew that meant a big fat no. It was daunting as she moved towards the first milestone alone. But she had no doubts she could do it and she pushed her disappointment into the back of her mind.

They found Cuddy and Wilson already at the Italian restaurant, sitting outside waiting to be called. Cuddy beamed at Cameron as she and House sat on a bench across from them. "What a week! _Two_ patients treated and cured."

Cameron smiled. "It was nice to jump back in and be challenged."

House frowned. "You also lost me fifty bucks."

"To me," Wilson grinned.

She looked at the man next to her. "You bet against me?"

He shrugged. "He had a neuro patient, you had a baby."

"I had the neonatal specialist on my team."

"You were out of practice. I thought Foreman would beat you to a diagnosis."

"I bet on you, Cam," Wilson reiterated.

"Thank you, Wilson," she said sincerely. "At least _someone_ knows loyalty."

"Oh, don't be fooled by the pretty boy act," House told her. "He's about as loyal as a cat."

"I'll have you know I've had some pretty loyal cats," Wilson defended himself. "Leave it to you to compare me to an animal who consistently licks its butt."

House shrugged. "I could have used a dog as a comparison but that would make the analogy pointless."

They moved their conversation inside when their name was called. Once their food was ordered and menus cleared, Cuddy looked once again to Cameron who was sitting across the table. "Are you glad you came back?" she asked.

Cameron nodded at once. "Definitely. Aside from having to deal with the crankiest person in the world I am thankful every second I made that decision."

Cuddy took a drink of wine while Cameron drank her diet coke. "What about that guy Brandon?"

Next to Cameron House spit out his drink in surprise, nearly getting Wilson wet in the process.

Ascertaining House was going to survive Cuddy repeated her question. "About Brandon?"

At the mention of his name again Cameron heard what could only be described of as a growl coming from her companion beside her. "A couple of dates was enough to see he wasn't worth my time."

"Sure as hell wasn't," House said harshly.

She turned and smiled. "House, don't be jealous. You've made it so you have me all to yourself."

"I'm not jealous," he stated, causing all the others to snicker at him.

Over dessert Cuddy proposed a toast. "To House, for not letting such a treasure go and to Cameron, who is willing to work with such a cold-hearted bastard so we may once again have her in our fold."

"Here, here," Wilson agreed and they took a drink of their respective drinks.

Cameron realized it was time to give her news and House seemed to agree as he squeezed her leg under the table. She put her closest hand in his and as their fingers entwined she drew strength from him. "Actually, I'm glad you're here tonight because I have something to tell you."

Cuddy gasped. "You're not leaving, are you? House! What did you do?"

The man accused chose to say nothing and the craziness of it all made Cameron want to laugh. "No, I'm not leaving but I will need some time off." He squeezed her hand lightly and she blurted out, "I'm pregnant."

They were speechless for a moment. Then Cuddy squealed and jumped out of her seat to pull Cameron out of hers to give her a hug and ask her a million questions a minute. Wilson slapped House's arm from across the table and reached out to pump his right hand. Wilson's grin was so comical House found himself grinning back. "Congratulations! How far along is she?"

House rescued his hand and scooted his chair closer to his friend so he wouldn't have to talk over the gabbing females. Not fond of the week calculation most people used when talking about pregnancy he answered in normal terminology. "Three months."

"Three months! And you never told me?"

"She didn't want me to, Jimmy."

Wilson accepted that for face value. "Is that why she came back?"

"Partly."

"I didn't know you were together."

House snorted. "Mostly we're not."

Knowing House, Wilson knew not to question it. Instead he grinned again. "How exciting! I get to be an uncle!"


	16. Chapter 16

At 9:45 on Monday morning Cameron found herself in a waiting room with women of all ages, some expecting, an occasional child, and a few freaked out men. She had forgotten to bring her book so she was stuck with magazines on parenting that contradicted each other and quite possible the delivering doctor.

She had too much water that morning wanting to make sure she could urinate in the cup so she hopped back up for another quick restroom break before they called her name.

As she left to return to her seat she had claimed she saw out of her peripheral vision a tall man at the check-in desk and when she actually looked at him she saw she indeed did know him. "House!" She rushed up to him, delighted he was there. "I thought you said you couldn't come."

"No. I believe I didn't commit one way or the other."

She led him back to where she was sitting. "I'm glad you're here."

He pouted. "There's no coffee at the office."

"Poor baby. How did you ever survive without me?"

Cameron was called back then and weighted before being taken to a room to wait some more. She let House climb on the exam table in an effort to have peace as she waited for him to tell her what he was thinking.

Finally, his striking eyes met hers. "I was at work earlier today in the principal's office."

"Why? Because of us? But there _is_ no us. Did you tell her that, House?"

He stuck out his hands. "Calm down, Cameron. That was part of it but not a big deal. Basically as long as there's no sex in the office and no noticed favoritism she'll leave us together. I told her I favor no one and asked if blow jobs were considered sex. She proceeded to then throw me out of her office."

Cameron burst into uncontrollable laughter just as her doctor came into the room.

The doctor smiled. "Did I miss a joke?"

"I missed it too then," House said from his perch.

"Dr. Heather Rigg," she introduced herself.

"Dr. Greg House. I'm with the crazy patient. Is this where we sign the paperwork to have her committed?"

Cameron wiped her eyes. "I can't believe you asked Cuddy that! Now, she's going to be watching us all the time to make sure we're not having sex."

"That's what happens when they find out you're boinking your boss."

She just rolled her eyes and looked towards her doctor who appeared to be enjoying herself.

From her stool Dr. Rigg checked out the chart in her hands. "Congratulations, you're pregnant. But I'm sure you already knew that. I have to say, Allison, I am very disappointed you didn't come in sooner."

"I started taking vitamins as soon as I found out," Cameron justified. "I wasn't living here until a week ago so it made arrangements hard."

Dr. Rigg smiled. "I understand. How have you been feeling?"

"Bitchy," House supplied.

Cameron ignored him. "Good for the most part. The morning sickness is the worst but hopefully that will be done soon."

"Eating good stuff?" she asked.

"She doesn't eat enough," House interjected.

Cameron rolled her eyes. "This is coming from a man who thinks about food more than sex."

"Only around you," he said, nastily, before adding stubbornly, "You need to eat more."

Dr. Rigg kept her amusement in check. "I think I will let you two battle this one out. Any other concerns or complaints? Allison?" she added, apparently learning about her patient's partner pretty quickly.

"Not at the moment."

"Want to take a look at your baby?"

Cameron could barely hold her excitement as they stood and House climbed down from the table so they could make their way down the hall to a ultrasound room.

After Cameron was situated and the, thankfully, warm gel was applied it was fascinating to watch the images appear on the screen, knowing they were her pictures. House moved around to where she couldn't see him but when everyone was quiet they could hear the heartbeat that was coming from the forming being in Cameron's body.

"There's a good shot," her doctor said and pointed out the features the other doctors already saw. Eyes that were open until the lids formed later. Lips that could already move. Though not clear Cameron knew the nose, ears, elbows, and knees were forming. In about eight more weeks the picture would be prettier but seeing him- or her, she reminded herself- solidified a place in her heart.

"It's a shame the doctor wouldn't tell us if it's a Greg or Gregina," House said as they walked out of the office.

Cameron rolled her eyes, smiling. "House! The sex organs don't form until 16 to 18 weeks."

"Pshew! She just didn't want to be the one to tell you that you're giving birth to an alien." He gently poked her torso where the baby was resting. "You should be so lucky, E.T."

"Stop poking!"

She knew that House had insisted on some prints from the ultrasound machine to "torture the child with in later years". She did not, however, know he planned on putting one on the office refrigerator and honestly didn't notice it as she finished her patient's chart that afternoon until she heard heavy cussing and looked up to see Foreman and Eaverson staring at something on the fridge door.

"Everything ok?" she asked them.

"What's going on, Cam?" Foreman asked her.

"What do you mean?"

"'Baby Cameron'?" He pointed to a black and white picture.

She stood. "Excuse me for a moment." She went straight barging into House's office, startling Wilson. "Are you trying to embarrass me?" she asked House.

"I hadn't thought of it today. Why?"

"You put the ultrasound picture on the refrigerator!"

"That's where you usually put pictures," he calmly replied.

"Are you insane? Do you derive pleasure from announcing to the whole hospital that I'm a unmarried pregnant whore?" Then she burst into tears.

House and Wilson looked at each other, unsure what to do. Then Wilson, having more experience in comforting emotional women, stood, placed his arm around her shoulders and led her to the couch. "Nobody thinks that, Allison."

"You didn't see their faces," she wailed.

House stood and opened the connecting door. "You two, here now!" Foreman and Eaverson complied without a word. House looked furious. He pouted to the crying girl that Wilson was talking softly to,. "What did you say to her?"

"Nothing!" Foreman answered. "I just asked about something I found."

"She thinks you think she's a whore."

"House, I swear I didn't say that."

"She says you gave her a look."

"Of confusion!"

House relaxed his stance slightly. "_Do_ you think she's a whore because she's not married but pregnant?"

It was Foreman's turn to scowl. "Hell, no, House! I just think it's Cameron."

"Go talk to her," he ordered but Foreman was already going.

Eaverson looked scared of House. "I didn't say, look, or think anything."

House gave him one last glare before going back to his desk.


	17. Chapter 17

As much as he hated to admit it, House was stumped by Cameron's current case. Brought in to him by Cam and her buddy Eaverson Kiss-Ass, he ordered numerous but pointless tests just to keep them occupied. As he made his way to Wilson's office he found himself thinking of the nice mind numbness of some sort of alcohol and planned on getting there tonight.

He barged through the door unannounced.

"Hey, House," Wilson greeted without looking up.

House slumped unceremoniously into the chair in front of Wilson's desk and was uncharacteristically quiet.

Wilson glanced up from the chart he was working on and raised an eyebrow. "What's the matter with you?"

House thudded his cane on the floor in front of him. "I'm in a perplexed state of mind."

Wilson didn't bother suppressing his grin. "What seems to be perplexing you? Is Cameron crying for no reason again?"

House smirked at him. "Nope, but I did mean to tell you, it would be in your best interest to avoid her today."

"Uh-oh. What happened?"

"She and Medusa got into it. I'm surprised you didn't hear them screaming at each other at the top of their lungs. My ears are still ringing."

"You didn't call me!"

"I was afraid to move. It happened right in my office. I didn't want to draw any unnecessary attention to myself."

Wilson laughed. "What was it about?"

His friend rolled his eyes. "I honestly don't know. First, the little one stomps in my office and then Cameron comes right in behind her demanding to let _her_ know if she has a problem with her instead of running to me like a two year old."

Wilson was intrigued. "Then what?"

"Alecto whirls around on Cam and says that she _does_ have a problem with anyone who screws their boss for professional interests."

"Ouch."

"Cameron responds that she is just jealous and that quote House would like you more if you removed that stick from your ass unquote. Tempers flared. Names that made even me blush came out of their mouths. I thought they were going to get to scrapping on the floor."

Wilson found himself enthralled. "And?"

House shrugged. "Galatea shoved Cameron to get her out of her face. So I stepped in and told them to break it up because my office didn't need a blood stain to match the conference room. I was told I needed to keep my pregnant slut in line and then she slammed into the hallway. Cameron told me the slut was going to do my paperwork and went slamming into the conference room."

"Thus letting you escape to here."

"Exactly." House put his hands behind his head and stretched out. "Which reminds me, what are you doing tonight?"

"Uh, nothing. Why?"

"Bring some booze over and you can get a free meal."

Wilson rolled his eyes. "I've tasted your cooking. No, thank you."

"I'M not cooking. Cameron is."

"Does she know you're inviting me?"

It was House's turn to roll her eyes. "It's my place."

"I refuse to anger the already pissed off woman, House."

"She's be fine by then. See you at seven."

Cameron was tired by the time she made it to House's place after work. She picked up two of the paper sacks from the grocery store from her truck and carried them to the doorstep, knocking before setting them down and going back for Round 2.

"What do you expect me to do with these?" called House as he opened the door.

"Kick them into the kitchen with your good foot and put them away," Cameron said over her shoulder.

"Tell Wilson to help you."

She stopped and looked up to see Wilson drive up and park, waving as he got out with a large pack of beer. As he approached her he held out his free hand. "Need help with those?"

She gladly handed him one of the heavier bags. "I didn't know you were coming."

"Oh, well, House invited me. I hope it's ok."

She smiled at him. "It's no problem. I hope you like spaghetti."

House had at least moved the bags inside the door although Cameron nearly tripped over them in the entryway. House, himself, was sitting on the couch flipping through the channels. "Need any help?" he asked, uninterested.

"No, we have it," Cameron shot back sarcastically.

"Jimmy! Check out the movies I got."

She rolled her eyes. "Go on. I got this." She put away the food she wouldn't need for the dinner and got out some pans to start boiling water and browning the meat.

After a dinner of spaghetti, garlic french bread, and salad- which House refused to touch- and after several beers had been downed by the men and several bathroom breaks made by Cameron they all finally settled down to watch the comedy House had picked out.

Cameron fell asleep within the first fifteen minutes of the second movie, Beowulf. She lost her wind rather quickly and ended up slumped on the couch with her head on House's shoulder. For his part, Wilson noticed, House ignored her, even using it as an excuse not to get his own drink refilled.

As the credits rolled the two awake doctors were pretty much two sheets to the wind. "Well, I'm personally disappointed," House said none too softly despite the sleeping girl beside him.

Wilson emptied his current bottle. "I thought it was good, myself," he commented.

"Not the movie itself, you jackass," House shot back. "In Angelina Jolie. What was with that gold crap?"

Wilson laughed. "You watched it to see Angelina naked?"

"Duh!"

Wilson made the decision to stand up but a suddenly wide awake Cameron shouting, "CJD!" had him startled back into his seat.

"Bless you?" House offered but she ignored them both as she jumped up from the couch and made a beeline for the shelving of books housed behind the black piano.

The men watched her pace as she flipped through the thick book she had seized until she suddenly stopped and looked up at House. "Creutzfeldt-Jakob Disease. It all fits, House. Dementia that's rapidly getting worse, insomnia, the involuntary muscle jerks, blindness."

House frowned. "The CT did rule out a stroke and tumor. MRI inconclusive?"

"Yes, but we didn't specifically look for degen."

"Get the wife to agree on a brain biopsy to confirm."

It was her turn to frown. "We can try to do that with an EEG."

He sighed. "Fine. Take all of the fun out of it."

She bit her lip as she checked the time on the satellite box.

House noticed and reached out to snatch the medical book from her. "No."

She looked distracted when she looked at him. "What do you mean?"

He set his mouth in a firm line. "I mean, no. It is late, I am drunk, and I refuse to go back up to that hellhole that I just escaped."

"You don't have to go. I know what to do."

House stood, albeit slowly and with a noticeably wobble. "Cameron, you are about to pass out. I'm about to pass out."

"I'm all for passing out," Wilson supplied.

"See!" House proclaimed, pointing to his friend. "The patient is going to die whether you go tonight and risk a narcoleptic episode or you go tomorrow refreshed to confirm."

"But," she started as weariness took over, "what if I am wrong and he doesn't have CJD?"

"We would keep trying to think of the disease he has and move on. We can do that now. Or we could sleep. Your choice."

Cameron thought for a moment and then nodded. "You're right."

That brought a grin to House's scruffy face. "What did you say?"

She rolled her eyes. "Why are you always an ass?"

"It's part of my charm."

"Whoever told you that you were charming was lying through their teeth."

"And on that note," he said as he went to Cameron, "we say goodnight. Come on, Cam."

She was led to bedroom before it clicked what was going on and she whirled around on him. "I'm not staying here tonight!"

House frowned as he stood his ground. "The argument about the patient? Replay it in your head because I am reusing it for this discussion."

"I'm not sleeping with you, House."

"Oh, don't be such a prude, Cameron. Trust me, I'm too tired to think of anything and way too drunk to do anything about it. Your virtue is safe with me."

She looked unsure. "But, Wilson--"

"He already thinks you're having my demon spawn."

She sighed. "Can I have a shirt to sleep in?"

House's answer was to chunk one at her face.

Wilson didn't remember much about the latter part of the night but he certainly remembered the morning. A shriek woke him straight up, and he was on his feet before much comprehension. Fearing the worse, he flung open his friend's bedroom door to...arguing?

"You probably saw Steve," House said.

"I know what Steve looks like," Cameron shot back. "This was not Steve. It was _black_ with two extra legs."

Wilson leaned on the doorframe. "What's going on?"

The two looked at him, both sitting up with Cameron's hand wrapped tightly around House's arm. "Don't come in here, Jimmy. Cameron saw a man-eating spider the size of your _head_."

"House," she said, sharply with a slight panic, "it's not funny. I'm not getting out of this bed until you dispose of it."

Wilson laughed as House said, "Sounds good to me."

"I have to pee. You decide."

House rolled his eyes but got out of bed after rescuing his arm from her death grip. Bending down he picked up a discarded shoe. "Alright. Where is this prehistoric creature?"

Cameron grabbed a pillow to cling to. "It was by the door."

Wilson, no fan of arachnids himself, went further into the room and House moved the door to see if it had gotten back there. "Good God!" he exclaimed. "That thing _is_ huge! I wonder if I can keep this. Wilson, check this mother out!"

Wilson was saved by Cameron. "Greg, please kill it," she whimpered.

"Fine." There was a forceful thud and then he reached down to pick up the carcass, sans napkin. A flush of the toilet, scrub of the hands and House was back in the room. "Gone. Go pee."

Cameron didn't move. "Did you watch it go down?"

"Did I what? Yeah, down. Never to be seen again."

She seemed satisfied and leapt up as he got back into bed. Wilson looked at him. "Did you watch?"

House rolled his eyes. "Hell no. But I'm not changing the sheets because of a phobia. And first thing I do when I do get up is call pest control. I'll be damned if I wake up to that noise again."


	18. Chapter 18

Allison Cameron released her long hair from the grips of the collar of the lab coat she had thrown on in the elevator and clipped on a nametag as she walked towards the clinic area of the hospital. Her back was hurting today and she would have much rather have been able to sit down and rest some but she and Dariandrotos had just spent the past twenty minutes arguing and Cameron had to get away. It couldn't continue. Something had to break and at the rate they were going it was going to be Daria's head.

"Good afternoon, Doctor," the perky nurse said at the station.

Cameron forced a smile. "Hello. Dr. House signing in, please." She reached for a chart.

"Excuse me, Doctor, but I don't believe I can do that since Dr. House isn't here."

Cameron turned to face her. "I am repaying Dr. House some hours. Call him and he will confirm."

"I'm sorry, Doctor, but all transfers must be approved by Dr. Cuddy. I can call her," she said, helpfully.

"Don't bother," Cameron snapped and whirled around to stomp to Cuddy's office. She stopped shy of bursting in and asked the secretary, "Is Dr. Cuddy here?"

"Yes. And thank you for asking. Dr. House just slammed in there about two minutes ago and--hey!"

Cameron opened the door, ignoring the woman at the desk, and walked into the massive office.

Cuddy rolled her eyes. "You're supposed to be teaching House to be more like you, not the other way around."

Cameron stood, aware she was clinching, and proceeded with her thoughts. "Dr. Cuddy, could you _please_ do something about the newer employees in this hospital?"

House snorted and Cuddy sighed. "What's happened now?"

"Pregnancy hormones," said the doctor on the couch.

Cameron glared at him. "Shut up, House. Honestly, I just want to be able to come in here and do whatever job for whoever I choose without a fight."

Cuddy studied Cameron's face. "Translation: you were sent to the clinic to do House's hours and was told no. House, you inconsiderate ass! I should assign you double-work for making your pregnant girlfriend do your job."

Cameron's short temper flared. "I'm still here, you know. I'm still allowed to have good work ethics even being pregnant and I did his hours long before I was considered his girlfriend. Can we drop the damn condescending adjectives and pretend I'm still Allison Cameron, the human with feelings?"

Cuddy's eyebrows shot up in an expression of shock. "Well...ok. Dr. House should be doing his own hours in clinics, Dr. Cameron. As it stands I should write the both of you up for this disregard of the hospital rules."

House snorted. "You wouldn't dare."

"Try me."

Cameron interrupted. "Dr. House and I had an agreement in which I took his hours for the next two months and then he would do mine."

"To what purpose, Dr. Cameron?"

"To give me ample rest and reduce risk of infection the latter part of my pregnancy."

Cuddy gave her a smile. "Allison, honey, what makes you think I wouldn't clear you of clinic hours?"

"Sweet!" House exclaimed from his lounging position. "I win out on this arrangement."

The formidable head boss pointed at him. "Oh, no, House. Not that easy. You stick to your part of the deal and I _might_ think about letting the hours slide during Cam's maternity leave so you can spend some time with your child."

"Oh, Mistress, thank you so very much, Mistress. You are too kind." He ruined the affect with a roll of his eyes.

With the business out of the way Cuddy gave Cameron a genuine smile and gestured for her to sit down. Once she was situated next to House, who begrudgedly scooted over some, Cuddy asked some important questions. "How have you been feeling?"

"Moody," House supplied.

"Be nice," Cuddy snapped at him.

"He's right," admitted Cameron. "The mood swings have been horrible. I'm hoping they calm as the pregnancy progresses."

"I hope to hell so. I'm tired of the bitchiness."

Cuddy glared. "I'm sure you deserve it, House."

"It's not towards me, thank you. You know how stressful it is to be the _nice_ one in the relationship?"

The girls chose to ignore him. "How far along now are you exactly?" the older woman asked.

"Fifteen weeks."

House made a noise. "God, I _hate _the calculation of the gestation period into weeks. It only makes sense to the people involved and the others are stuck doing math in their head."

Cameron turned to him. "She asked me for an accurate count and since the fetus development is so rapid in humans the count in weeks seems appropriate. Besides, we're all doctors. I'm pretty sure we can do enough math to figure I'm in my fourth month. So, get over it."

He retorted right back. "The first two years of a child's life is just as impressive developmentally but you'll not hear me talk about his age in terms of months after the first year."

Cameron turned her head. "That, of course, is your prerogative."

Cuddy found herself chuckling. "Have you gained much weight yet?"

"A whole two pounds," House commented.

"Twelve pounds, thank you."

House gave her an incredulous look. "Where?"

Cuddy was fascinated. "Can you tell yet?"

Cameron nodded. "I can tell with my clothes. I _have_ to go shopping for new ones soon."

"Could you us some company?" the other woman asked nearly shyly.

"That would be great!"

"Hey, I've got an idea," House interjected. "How about you make this a girls thing and invite Alecto to come to!"

Cameron told him very descriptively what exactly he could do with that idea.

He looked appalled. "Cameron! I don't know if I want you to kiss our baby with that mouth."

She couldn't keep back the laughter. "House, I'm sure with you as the father the baby will learn worse before it's twenty-two months old."

He resorted to an ago old gesture with his finger for his response.


	19. Chapter 19

It wasn't until another three weeks later that Cameron and Cuddy found themselves in the nearest mall. The mom-to-be was at an internal struggle as she tried to justify the cost of some of the clothing since she would only wear it for a few months. Of course, she could just stock up on the latest style- the high Empire waist. Those shirts made everyone look pregnant.

"Do you want to know the baby's sex?" Cuddy asked as she searched for Cameron some cute shirts.

"Yeah. I think I do. What do you think about this color?"

"Too dark. Does House want to know?"

Cameron looked up at her. "You know, I don't know. We haven't talked about it."

Cuddy's mouth gaped open in surprise. "You haven't talked about it? What do you talk about then?"

Cameron shrugged. "There's usually no talking involved." At Cuddy's raised eyebrows she realized what she had said and blushed. "I mean, we are normally either arguing or watching television."

The older woman smiled. "Has he played for you yet? I used to always try to get him to play the piano but he refused. I've heard him in a packed auditorium but never alone."

Cameron shook her head. "I haven't asked him and he's never offered. He played in auditoriums?"

"This is adorable. And, yes, in college. Once."

Cameron added the offered shirt to her growing pile over her arm. "What was he like back then?"

"Arrogant, smart ass, likable. Top of the class. It was only after the infarction that House became down right mean. I honestly don't see how you can deal with him."

Cameron smiled and shrugged. "You know as well as I that he has his moments."

After they made significant progress in the clothing area, the women found themselves in the baby section looking at the various furniture.

"Have you at least decided on the decor in the nursery?" Cuddy asked her as they inspected a crib.

Cameron laid her bundle down on the side of the railing to finger the pillow displayed within. "Well, I wanted baby animals but House said it was too dark and depressing and wanted something 'more fun'. We finally agreed on baby Looney Tunes."

"How precious!"

"I've ordered a border online. Once it gets in I'll see what colors to paint the room."

After a few more minutes Cuddy gathered her items. "Are you ready?"

Cameron nodded. "Let's see what kind of damage we did." 


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: Just a little tidbit for the weekend. Also, I am air headed because I JUST found that I reply to a review. So I apologize! I wasn't ignoring you, I swear! Keep the review rolling! Enjoy.**

* * *

At the grocery store later that night Cameron started down the cookie aisle with House and the basket trailing behind her- cane secured on the handle. She picked up some Chips Ahoy! and tossed the package in the cart, looking at her companion. "Did you really play piano in front of hundreds of people?"

"It was less than fifty people and only once." He furrowed his brow. "How did you hear about that?"

She smiled as she moved towards the Kleeber fudge striped cookies. "Quality time with Cuddy."

House glanced at the bag as it hit the bottom of the basket. "You're going to gain weight," he warned.

Cameron rolled her eyes as she walked to the salty section of the aisle and grabbed a box of Wheat Thins and Cheez-Its. "You will just eat them all anyway."

"To keep you from gaining so much weight."

"What's for dinner?" she asked, then was struck by how domesticated that sounded.

If House noticed he didn't say. He just snorted and continued following her. "Whatever you are fixing."

"Uh, no. It's you're turn, buddy."

"Frozen pizza it is," he cheerfully announced.

While in the frozen aisle Cameron grabbed a pint of her favorite Ben & Jerry's flavor before facing her shopping buddy again. "Will you play for me?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No," he answered., giving her a scowl. Noticing her bend back a little to relieving some lumbar pressure. "When's the next ultrasound?"

"Next week. Friday afternoon."

He grunted. "We can find out what you're carrying if you want."

"If we want."


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: Enjoy!**

* * *

Cameron wished she had a heavy book she could hit House with. Instead she rolled up a handy OB magazine and rapped him on the head. "Shut up," she hissed.

He just crossed his arms while he sat in the uncomfortable chair at the OBGYN office and frowned. "I'm just saying that you shouldn't have to wait over an hour when you have a scheduled appointment."

"House! She probably had to deliver a baby. It's what they do"  
"Hello! That's what hospitalists are for."

His foul moon seemed to be rubbing off onto her. "You in that much hurry to go back to work?"

"Hell no. I'm off work and would like to enjoy it before I drop dead from boredom." House's gaze moved from hers to the receptionist at the check in desk. "Excuse me! How long is this going to take?"

"House!" Cameron was mortified.

The receptionist just looked at him. "I can't be certain, sir."

"Can she see someone else that isn't pissing around?"

"House!"

"She can't change doctors, sir."

House growled. "She's just here for an ultrasound. Can we just get that?"

Cameron covered her face and sunk in her chair, feeling the stares from the other couples.

"I don't know, sir."

"Then find someone who does," he snapped.

Cameron wanted to cry. "I swear to God, House, if we get through this I will never speak to you again."

He had the nerve to grin at her. "You don't mean that, Allie. Sometimes you have to be forceful to get results."

"Or overly obnoxious."

"Whatever works."

The door opened and her name was as he made his comment.

He, of course, had to look smug. "See."

Cameron just rolled her eyes and got up to follow the medical assistance to the scales.

"And, how are you this afternoon," the MA asked, cheerfully.

"Irritated," House answered. "We've had to wait for-freaking-ever."

"My," the assistance continued. "Your blood pressure is elevated, Allison."

Cameron pointed at House. "I've been having to deal with him. He's enough to raise a saint's blood pressure."

The MA smiled. "Ok. Just hang out for a moment. let me see if the ultrasound tech is ready for you."

Cameron stood and walked around for the minute, giving her numb bottom a rest. "House, maybe you should--" She stopped suddenly, having moved around the corner which lead to the long hallway, saw a patient exit an exam room.

"Should what?" House asked, half bored already with the alcove where they were waiting.

"Dr. Cameron," the patient said in surprised. "How interesting meeting you here."

Cameron felt her face drain of color as she looked at the last person on Earth she wanted to see. "Yes. Very interesting seeing you."

"What should I do?" House asked as he noticed Cameron disappeared the area. He heard voices. "Who the hell are you talking to?" He went around the corner to her side and froze. "Stacy."

Stacy Warner's cocky expression turned to that of confusion. "Greg? What are you doing here?"

He shifted. "Oh, you know me. I heard it's a great way to meet chicks. You can always tell which ones are easy."

Stacy lifted her eyebrows. "Well, that's slightly inappropriate."

House ignored the comment. "Why are you here?"

"I would say that is personal."

"And I would say you're too young for menopause but too old to be preggers so you were here for an exam. Right?"

Stacy's cheeks blossomed into pink. "I could be pregnant."

He looked triumphant. Another mystery solved. "But you're not. I thought you moved."

At that she smiled. "I did. But it's so hard to find a good doctor it's worth the trip to see one you trust. Right, Allison?"

Cameron managed to nod before her MA came around the older woman. "Alright, Allison. Let's take care of that ultrasound."

It was Stacy's turn to become pale. "Ultrasound?" Her hand shot out to grab his arm. "Greg? You always said you NEVER wanted kids."

He frowned. "Things change."

As Cameron ducked around them and gestured for the MA to lead the way, Stacy's hand tightened. "You told me that Dr. Cameron was nothing more than an insistent yapping puppy that you wanted nothing to do with."

Cameron heard him reply, "Stacy, it's not what it looks like," before she entered the room for the test. Luckily the closed door blocked out the rest of the conversation. She gave a smile that didn't hide her stress to the female technician.

"Hello, my name is Tina. Are you ready to get started or are we waiting for someone?"

"I...he...we ran into an ex-girlfriend of his in the hallway."

Tina smiled. "Oh, honey, I wouldn't worry too much about it."

Cameron gave a small laugh. "You don't know him. Let's get started. He'll be in when he feels like it"  
She got onto the exam table and Tina had applied the gel when the door burst open and a furious House came stomping in. "God, Cameron, can you believe her? That woman is living proof that I am already in hell."

Tina looked up from her seat, amused. "I take it this is your husband."

He looked insulted. "Do I look like I'm the dumbest man alive? Only a complete moron gets married this day and age. I would suggest you stick to the facts because in your field assumptions could get somebody killed"  
The tech blushed before focusing on her machine. A solid heartbeat filled the air. "There's your baby."

House ignored her, looking at Cameron's wan face. "And do you know what else that bitch had the audacity to say to me? She said she would be in town through Wednesday, be at the hospital on Monday to see Cuddy, and maybe she would see me there." He made a disgusted face. "I hope to hell she stays away from me. I need to figure out a hiding place she doesn't know about."

Cameron glared at him. "I don't think this is isn't the best time to be talking about this. How about we save it for later."

"Fine," he pouted and turned his attention to the ultrasound screen. "Damnit, Cameron, I told you to drink some caffeine before we came. The baby's asleep."

"I did!" she protested.

"Lazy ass baby," he muttered. "Get it to move so we can find out the sex."

Tina looked up at him. "I'm sorry, sir, but this early I won't be able to give you an answer with certainty."

House rolled his eyes at her and hobbled around the table. "I can. You just were trained by a complete idiot. Get out of the way."

Tina stayed where she was. "I'm sorry but only trained personal can use the equipment."

"I'm a trained medical doctor. Does seven years of college count for nothing? Move it or lose it." She moved. "You made the wise choice," he told her as he took the vacated stool.

While he watched the black and white screen, Cameron marveled at the strangeness of it all. But she found herself relaxing under his care.

House managed to go into his teacher mode. "Right now the baby is being uncooperative and must be moved to see different images. Cameron, your baby is already being problematic."

She had to smile. "Already taking after you."

"Damn straight. Now, there are several ways to get the baby to move. My personal favorite is the most direct." He took a finger and dug into Cameron's side.

Tina gasped. "But, I don't want to hurt either of them!"

"Cam, am I hurting you?"

She let out a laugh. "No. But you are tickling me."

House smirked. "The point is to make the baby uncomfortable and pissed enough to move."

Cameron swore she felt the flutter as the baby shifted.

"Ha!" House said, slightly gloating. "The purest form of manipulation."

Cameron rolled her eyes. "I knew there had to be a reason you knew how to do that."

"When you're done being a smart ass I will tell you what you're having."

Her breath caught in her throat. "What?"

His blue eyes met hers intensely. "Are you sure you want to know?"

She hesitated only for a second. "Yes."

"Now, I want you to be sure because once I tell you, it's done."

"Greg, tell me"  
It was his turn to hesitate but did so to be contrary. "Your poor child will hate you for being stuck with the name 'Gregina'."

Cameron's eyes widened. "I'm having a girl? Are you--" She stopped herself.

His eyes flashed anyway. "Sure? I'm Dr. Gregory House. Of course I'm sure."

It wasn't until they were in the car and House was studying the printed ultrasound pictures that Cameron remembered Stacy Warner. "House, what did you say to Stacy?"

He looked over at her, face blank. "When?"

"Whenever you talked about me."

"I told her we were at the office to get an ultrasound on the baby."

She gritted her teeth as the red light turned. "I heard you say, 'It's not what it looks like', House."

"I didn't want her thinking the pregnancy was planned."

"What does it matter?" she asked, anger lacing her words.  
He let his temper flare as well. "Actually you're right. What does it matter? It's none of your damn business what I say to her."

"It is when it's about me."

"What difference does it make, Cameron?"

"Did you really call me an annoying puppy?"

He sighed. "Yes."

Tears came to her eyes and she worked to blink them away. "Did you mean it?"

House was quiet for a moment. "No."

"Then why did you say it?"

"Again, none of your business."

She was pissed, to say the least. "Did you say it to hook up with her?"

"Cameron," he said in a warning tone.

She ignored it. "Are you going to get with her this time too?"

He exploded. "So what if I do? There's nothing you can do about it. Nothing you can say to stop it."

"House, the baby"  
"Is not mine, Cameron! No matter what kind of assumptions and les other people believe, that baby doesn't belong to me. There are no ties to me. You, of all people, should remember who she really belongs to."

She had made it back to the hospital parking lot and parked near his bike. "You selfish bastard! You can't just arbitrarily be in this baby's life because you love but let go comes in town for a booty call"  
His eyes narrowed. "There's no sense getting jealous, Cameron, when we both know it will never happen between us. And I chose to put myself into the baby's life so I can walk away whenever the hell I want."

The tears were back, threatening to fall. "I should have never come back here."

The blue eyes turned flinty. "Oh, that's right, Cameron. Go running back to darling Brandon. Such a pattern. Marry the dying man who emotionally damaged you. Work for the harsh doctor who psychologically warped you. Now you can complete the cycle with someone who physically abuses you. Just make sure you put up a good fight. He likes it like that."

Her tears refused to be blinked away and started to trickle down her cheek. "House, that's not fair."

"Oh, grow up, Cameron. Nothing in life is fair." He got out of the car and went to his bike without looking back.

Cameron made it home before breaking into sobs.


	22. Chapter 22

Cameron refused to talk to House all weekend- not that he had called- and wasn't exactly looking forward to seeing him on Monday. Her plan to avoid him, and everyone else, was spoiled as she heated water in the office microwave to make green tea, leaving the coffee people to fend for themselves.

Dariandrotos walked in and interrupted her moment of calmness. "While you out playing on the nice Friday afternoon, Dr. Cameron, I was here saving _your_ patient."

Cameron turned and blew on her liquid. "So I heard. I wanted to tell you I appreciate you doing your job."

The younger woman glared. "Well, somebody had to since you weren't around."

Cameron gave her a tired smile and rubbed her slight protruding stomach. "I would have thought you would have enjoyed the learning experience." Movement caused her to look outside the office and she groaned as she saw Stacy Warner heading their way. "I am really not in the mood for this," she muttered to herself.

Stacy walked in with a superior smirk on her face. "Good morning, Allison." She looked at the other doctor expectantly.

"Stacy," Cameron nodded. "This is Dr. Marian Dariandrotos. She, too, is a member of the team."

"Greg always did like to surround himself with beautiful women," Stacy commented.

Cameron ignored the jab. "Is there anything I can help you with, _Mrs_. Warner?"

"When will Greg be in?"

Cameron's hand moved back to her stomach as she felt a flutter. The gesture wasn't lost on Stacy. "When I left he was still sleeping. Exhausted," she lied. "I wasn't aware he was expecting you."

Stacy smiled. "Allison, honey. I doubt Greg tells you everything."

Dariandrotos watched the proceedings with interest. She wasn't sure who this Stacy woman was in her skin tight clothes but she could tell her presence was upsetting Dr. Cameron. She kept an eye on both women as she prepared herself some coffee.

Cameron stood her ground. "GREG may not tell me everything but he did tell me he wished to hell you'd stay away from him."

Stacy's smile widened. "Oh, sweet naive Allison. You know he would say _anything_ to get his way."

'Sweet, naive' Allison had had enough. "You're not invited in these offices and are technically trespassing. I'm going to ask you nicely _once_ to leave before I call security."

Stacy was shocked. "Leave?"

"There is a guest area you can wait in until you are called."

The woman grew irate. "Guest? Do you know who I am?"

Cameron's hold on her temper snapped. "Yes, I know exactly who you are. You are Stacy Warner, an adulterous scum-sucking lawyer whose previous actions murdered House's ability to live his life to the fullest. You're a deceitful, conniving bitch who uses people to get what you want and then makes other people pick up the pieces and if you don't get the hell out of this office now I will have you disbarred for breaching protocol from a HIPPA standpoint." She pointed to the opened patient charts to prove her point.

Unfortunately Dr. Cuddy arrived to hear the speech and was appalled. "Dr. Cameron! Get into House's office immediately!" She followed Cameron with Stacy trailing behind, furious. "What in the world caused that outburst? And I swear of you site hormones then I _will_ write you up here and now."

Cameron struggled to keep her composure. "It seems Mrs. Warner and I are having a slight disagreement."

"Slight?" Cuddy snorted. "I could hear you from the elevator."

"She started it" sounded childish so Cameron kept her mouth shut.

"Stacy Warner is a guest in this hospital and will be treated as such."

"I did. I informed her politely where the guest area was so she could wait comfortable without disturbing our work. When she became insistent I was forced to respond."

Cuddy frowned. "I have to say I'm very disappointed in you, Dr. Cameron."

"I will treat that woman with respect when she treats _me_ with respect," Cameron said, though the affect was ruined with falling tears. "She is not my patient or my guest and I can not be held responsible for my actions when she continuously attacks me verbally."

Cuddy raised her voice. "You are an _adult_, Allison, and highly regarded in our field. You will be held responsible for _every_ action you take and every word you say when you are in MY hospital. If you can't control yourself then I will remove you from this team and place you on probation until I am sure you will act appropriately."

A glass door slammed open as House made his way in his office to see Cuddy red in the face doe screaming, Cameron with arms protecting her stomach as she stood crying, and Stacy in a corner with a slight smirk on her face. He raised an eyebrow. "What's going on here?"

Stacy smiled and walked to him. "Good, you're early. I'm wanting to talk to you--"

He help up a hand to cut her off and walked around the other two women to put down his pack. "Cuddy, what are you doing in my office? You know I'm never here on time."

Cuddy flashed him a glare. "I needed to discipline your employee and this was the closest area."

House made his way over to Cameron. "Are you ok?" he asked her softly.

She nodded but turned into him to cling to his shirt.

Stacy rolled her eyes. "She's fine, Greg. She just got yelled at."

"She's also pregnant," he snapped at her. "And no matter how far along she is she could go into labor and lose the baby if she gets too upset." Then he gave Stacy a particularly evil glare. "This doesn't concern you. Get the hell out of here."

"But, Greg--"

"Out!"

Stacy knew better than to argue with him. "Lisa, I'll be in your office."

House led Cameron to the couch and forced her to sit down before turning to Cuddy. "What were you thinking?"

She bristled. "I am still the hospital head, House, and can reprimand anyone who isn't following the guidelines."

He rolled his eyes. "I wasn't talking about that. I don't really care what Cam did or didn't do. But you should have NEVER let Stacy be a part of that. It's none of her damn business."

Cuddy sighed. "Agreed."

He narrowed his eyes. "You aren't hiring her back, are you?"

"No! I learned my lesson."

"Good." He went to his desk and grabbed a box of tissues. "Cameron, catch," he said as he toss the box. "I don't want snot to ruin the upholstery."

After Cuddy apologized and left go to back to her domain and Cameron's crying jag was reduced to an occasional sniff, House sent her back into the conference room with his selected baby picture to hang on the fridge and orders to make him some coffee.

As she hung up the ultrasound Foreman came up behind her. "God, Cameron, you're more than halfway there."

"I know. And then the real work starts," she told him.

"So true. But you're one of the lucky ones. Even though you aren't near your family you still have people who give a damn about you. Not everyone can say that."

She smiled at him. "I'm having a girl."

"I only wish she takes after you. Can you imagine unleashing a female version of House?"

Cameron laughed. "It's enough to cause grown men to shriek in terror at night."


	23. Chapter 23

**AN: I hope people like the following...For some of the chapter I write how my situation would be. Enjoy!**

Something Foreman said prompted Cameron to pick up the phone. She had realized she really needed to let her parents in on her news and as much as she dreaded it she finally got up the nerve to call. It took her several days to finish dialing the number and wait for someone to answer.

Just when she thought she was off the hook for that night someone did. "Hello?"

Cameron forced out, "Hey, Mom."

"Allison! How are you? Is everything alright?"

She laughed and laid down on the couch, one hand on the growing baby. "I'm fine. Nothing's wrong. How's everything there?"

"Oh, we're all fine. Have you heard from Matthew?"

Cameron rolled her eyes at the typical mom question. "No. Why would my brother call me?"

"Ellen's pregnant!" he mother said with excitement. "I'm going to be a grandmother!"

"Yes, you are," she agreed. "I moved back to Princeton-Plainsboro."

"You did? I thought you liked it at your new hospital."

"I did but I like it better where I am now."

Her mother tsked. "Do you have to work under that horrible Dr. House?"

"Mom, he's not so bad."

She snorted and it lapsed into silence.

Cameron felt a flutter from the baby as if urging her on. "Mom, I have something to tell you."

There was a gasp. "I knew something was wrong."

"Nothing's wrong!"

"You're getting married," her mom guessed. "Allison, how wonderful! Is it to Robbie?"

Cameron was startled into laughter. "What? No, Mom. Chase is in Australia and I'm not getting married."

"Then what, honey?"

Cameron took a deep breath. "I'm having a baby."

The silence became deafening. Then came a sharp reply. "That's not funny."

"It's not meant to be. I'm pregnant."

Again silence. "Allison, how _could_ you!"

"Well, I didn't exactly plan it," Cameron said, crossly.

"Obviously. I hope the father will do the right thing."

She rolled her eyes. "I told you I'm not getting married. Besides, House is helping me and--"

"House?" her mother interrupted. "As in Dr. House? Your boss? The man old enough to be your father?"

"He's not that old, Mother."

"I raised you to have more sense, Allison."

"Listen, I didn't call you to get a lecture like I'm fifteen. I just wanted to let you and Dad know and I don't really care if I have your approval or not. I'll call you when the baby comes. I love you." She hung up before her mother could respond then stood and grabbed her keys, determined not to cry. She almost wished for the morning sickness back to replace the emotional rollercoaster.

Cameron found herself in front of House's door, listening to the muted sounds of the piano. At her knock the noise stopped and House opened the door moments later. "What's wrong?"

"I just talked to my mother. She's very disappointed in me."

"So?" he asked in typical House fashion as he moved to let her in.

She sighed. "I know. But lately my moods have been so crazy that all I want to do is cry."

House snorted. "Well, that's rather pointless and you've always been crazy."

"Thanks."

He made his way back to the piano bench and patted the space beside him. After she was settled he began an exuberant rendition of 'Chopsticks'. "There. You asked me to play something for you. We're done."

Cameron laughed as she clapped. "What were you playing when I arrived."

Instead of answering he began moving his fingers on the keys starting at the beginning of the haunting melody that she found vaguely familiar. "'Moonlight Sonata'," he told her as he let the last notes fade out.

"She frowned slightly. "I've never heard that before but..."

"No, you heard this." He played the same notes but in a different order.

"That's it!"

He began to softly sing. "Oooh, oooh. Because the world is round, it turns me on."

Cameron smiled. "The Beatles!"

"For John Lennon so loved his wife he played backwards her favorite melody."

"Well, aren't you full of useless trivia."

House looked horrified. "Beatle trivia is _never_ useless, Cameron." He fingered the first several notes of 'Let It Be' before switching back to classic music to play 'Fur Elise' be Beethoven.

Cameron found herself holding her breath as she watched his long fingers dance across the keys without the help of sheet music.

When he finished the short piece he flashed a grin at her. "Not bad for a deaf composer." Then he noticed an odd look on her face. "What?"

She didn't answer in worded but instead took his nearest hand and pressed it against her bulge.

"What are you--?"

"Wait."

Then he felt it. He looked at her incredulous. "She kicked!"

Cameron laughed. "They do that."

His warm hand pressed more solidly. "How long has she been doing that?"

"I've been able to feel her move a little but this is the first strong kick."

"Smart girl likes music."

"So, now you claim her?"

He gave a tortured sigh. "I guess."

The next day when she went into work she went straight to Cuddy's office to make peace. Stacy Warner was there so Cameron extended an apology to her as well and politely inquired about her husband's health.

Stacy looked mildly uncomfortable. "He's fine, thank you."

"I'm glad. Mark was a very sick man when he was under our care."

"I appreciate your concern, Dr. Cameron."

Cameron turned to Cuddy. "I just wanted to share some news and then I'll leave you two."

Cuddy smiled. "You had an ultrasound on Friday. Well?"

Cameron smiled back just as wide. "We're having a girl."

Cuddy rounded her desk and hugged her fiercely but gently. "Oh, Allison! She'll be so beautiful. Has she started kicking?"

She nodded. "I felt her last night while House was playing the piano."

The look on Cuddy's face was priceless. The look on Stacy's face, however, made Cameron feel everything she had been through was worth it.

"I better go up," she said as she backed up. "House gets pissy if he gets in and there's no coffee."

It wasn't until Cameron was out of the office and the door was closed tight that the shaken, pale Stacy commented to Cuddy. "She has to be lying. Greg refused to play even for me."

Cuddy slowly shook her head. "I don't think so. Allison values the truth. I bet he never stuck up for you like you saw him do for her."

"He can't possibly love her! Not with all the things Greg said to be about her."

Cuddy gave her a sympathetic look. "Unlike Cameron, Stacy, House has never put much value in truth."


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: House's isn't mine...I feel like crying...**

* * *

"I don't wanna!" House protested as he dragged his feet.

Cameron looked at him patiently. "Fine. You don't have to come pick out gifts for the registry. But don't come whining to me when everything for the baby is pink."

He gasped. "You wouldn't!"

"Wanna bet?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

House grumbled but reluctantly followed Cameron out of the door for fear of pink.

The place Cameron picked was absolutely smothered in pinks and blues. House thought he was going to throw up. A perky girl walked up to them. "Welcome, parents! What can I help you find today?"

"The nearest knife section," he mumbled.

"Excuse me?" the girl asked.

Cameron shot him a dirty look. "We are actually needing to register."

"Great! Follow me." She led them to a terminal and started them out. "Last name?"

"Cameron."

"House," he said at the same time.

The girl laughed as the pair glared at each other. "Which is it?"

House look at her. "Are you asking the mother's name of the baby's?"

Cameron answered. "They are the same."

"Then why the hell am I here?"

"To make my life difficult. The name is Cameron. First name Allison."

Once they were in the system and the girl had handed them a scanner she smiled at them. "You guys are the funniest parents I've had all week."

"Great," House snarked. "What do we win?"

The girl laughed and it was Cameron's turn to scowl. "Please don't encourage him. Come on, House," she said as she tugged on his sleeve to lead him to the nearest section, which happened to be furniture. "This crib is so beautiful," she noted as she admired the particularly ornate piece with an oak finish.

"It's also 250. Put it on the zapper thingie."

"House! You can't ask for something like this from our friends."

"Why not? Our friends make good money."

"I won't have them thinking I'm a stuck up snob who's using them for their money."

He looked perplexed. "What's the point of having friends if you can't use them?"

"No!" She leaned over the rail to feel the mattress.

House studied his view before choosing to comment. "Your boobies are getting pretty ripe, Cam."

She flushed as she straightened and pulled her top up a little. "Did you just say 'boobies'? How old are you? Twelve?"

"How about hoo-hoos? Pillows? Cones? Bresticles? Or my personal favorite- ta-tas."

It was the last one that got her. She laughed so hard she had tears in her eyes and she was afraid she would pee in her pants. "Something's not right with you. Stop looking at my _breasts_ and help me pick out some car seats."

"Wait, so we can ask for car seats but not cribs?"

Cameron grabbed his hand to lead him in the right direction. "It is not for you to understand."

He snorted. "Obviously. Let's pick out a seat that will fit on the motorcycle."

She rolled her eyes and attempted to ignore him for some time.

"...Therefore if you don't start listening to me in the next five seconds I WILL throw you down on the floor and have hot monkey sex with you right here."

Cameron looked up from the blankets she was considering. "Did you just say 'monkey sex'?"

He grinned. "Yup. Though given my threat you would have been better off ignoring me."

"As romantic as monkey sex sounds I'll pass, thanks."

House shrugged. "Your loss."

"I'll take your word for it. Which blanket do you like?"

He crossed his arms so he didn't have to take either of them. "Why the green and purple?" he asked, suspiciously.

"Because it matches both the border for the nursery and your requirements not to be pink."

He gave her a horrified look. "Well, you can't expect me to sit and do nothing while you turn our baby gay!"

"The baby is a _girl_, House."

"What's your point?"

While she stood in the bottle aisle amazed there were so many choices he wandered off for a moment only to come back, frowning. "What's the matter?"

"Their outfits are lame. Not like Hot Topic. _They_ have catchy phrases."

She laughed. "We are _not_ registering the baby at Hot Topic." His pout was so pitiful she felt sorry for him and rummaged through her purse before handing him his Game Boy. "Go over to the benches. I'll be there soon." She shook her head as his face brightened like a kid at Christmas and he limped to where she directed while she continued to shop.


	25. Chapter 25

House was entering the hospital, late as usual, when his pager buzzed at his side. He made use of the welcome center to lean against while he checked his message.

-Cuddy on warpath. Looking for you! Watch out. --AC

"Great," he muttered and ducked down as he passed her office, breathing a sigh of relief when he made it undetected to the elevator bank. "Come on," he told the slow cars as he pressed the up button repeatedly even though he knew intellectually it would do no good. "Finally!" he said as the door came open. He found himself face to face with the person he was trying to avoid.

"House, going up?" Cuddy seemed cheerful enough.

"Yep. Getting out?"

"No. Get in. We need to talk."

He made a horrified face as he entered the car, pressing his floor button with his cane. "That sounds ominous, Lucifina. Are you breaking up with me?"

Cuddy gave him a glare. "This isn't a joke, House."

House gave an exaggerated sigh. "What did one of my little minions do now?"

"This is about you."

"I didn't do anything," he whined as the car found the fourth floor and allowed them passage through its doors.

"Exactly," she snapped, noting that he did not hold open the office door for her but let it slam nearly in her face. "I've been getting complains that the patients you are supposedly treating never see hide or hair of you yet your signature is all over the place."

He sat on the corner of his desk. "If it has loopy 'g's it's Cameron's writing. I don't sign like a girl."

"House!"

"Fine, you're frustrated. I get it. But get your panties out of the wad- this isn't anything new. That's why I have fellows. They are an extension of me."

She crossed her arms. "You have to see your patients."

"I've excluded myself from the equation so my fellows have more time on the floor. I have four fellows, you know."

"I am highly aware of that. In fact, I am also aware, as I am sure you are, that you _should_ only have three fellows. Don't push me, House, or I _will_ force you to reduce your staff and you _won't_ be happy with my choice."

He pouted. "You know there's a saying about honey, vinegar, flies and don't threaten the guy with the ability to wield a cane."

"House," she said, warningly.

He rolled his eyes and stuck out his hand to receive his punishment. "Which board member does this one belong to?"

Cuddy handed him the chart she had laid on the couch. "None."

"How much money have they promised to donate to the hospital?"

"Nothing."

He regarded her suspiciously. "There has to be a reason you're so interested."

She raised her eyebrows. "Preserving my job and yours, though I'm sure I don't know why I'm trying to save your thankless ass."

He snatched the folder and looked briefly over it. "Boring," he announced.

"I don't care. I'm having her transferred this morning. Deal with it." She walked out while he was sputtering arguments at the back of her head.

House studied the chart closer, sighed dramatically then made his way slowly into the room containing his overpopulated fellows. He eyeballed them as he entered the room, aware that all four straightened in their chairs in what he liked to think of as an unconscious move. "Well, kiddies, Mommy is PMSing and as a result has decided to make our life hell.

Eaverson cleared his throat. "On behalf of the ladies I find that statement highly sexist."

House shrugged. "Look, Pip, I don't have anything to do with it. I just call it like I see it. And if you want to blame someone for sexism blame God for making men so damn superior." He considered his day already complete when, in less than five minutes, he received looks from the women that would melt glacier- the look he was receiving currently. He gave a grin before pressing on. "We have a patient arriving in..." He consulted his watch, "...two hours. No point in talking about it until then because then what would we talk about when she gets here? Go play until then."

The fellows stared blankly at him. "But--" Dariandrotos stated.

"Get the hell out!" he ordered and they all scrambled. All except for Cameron, who was moving much slower.

House frowned at her. "What part of 'get the hell out' do you not understand?"

She suddenly looked like she was going to cry.

He rolled his eyes. "What's wrong now?"

Cameron stood and walked around the table to him. "My lab coat doesn't fit."

He nearly rolled his yes again. "You're upset over your lab coat?"

"Look at me!" she wailed. "I look like a hippo!"

"For God's sake, Cameron, you don't look like a hippo."

"It won't close all the way now, House." Tears came to her eyes.

"Well, duh! You're growing an alien life form in your uterus. You were bound to come out of your size zero coat at some point."

She sniffed in a valiant effort to stop her tears from flowing. "I can hardly see my feet."

"Can you see your hands?" he asked in all seriousness.

Cameron gave him a confused look. "Of course."

"Then you're one up on the hippopotamus. They can't see their hands at all."

Her eyebrows raised. "Hippos don't have hands, House."

"Ah, alliteration. And I guess that means you aren't a hippo since you have hands. Now, go get my coat to use and leave me alone so I can enjoy what's left of this morning in peace."

The new patient arrived quicker than House would have liked, interrupting his dream of Carmen Electra AND Angelina Jolie. His foul mood did not have to be faked as he made his way to the white board, marker in hand, scowl on his face, while fours pairs of eyes stared at him.

He announced each symptom as he listed them in his scrawl. "Forty-six year old female with a history of rheumatoid arthritis, inflammation of lung tissue, low white blood count." RA, pleuritis, leukopenia was displayed for the team to see.

"Systemic lupus erythematosus."

House rolled his eye and then turned to glare at Cameron. "Thank you, Captain Obvious. I'm glad we could all agree that a patient who has been diagnosed with lupus does, in fact, have lupus."

Cameron crossed her arms, swallowed by House's lab coat, and smirked. "Actually, House, it wasn't me."

"Well, it would be any other damn time," he snapped. "Can I finish please or does anyone else want to spit out a documented diagnosis?"

Dariandrotos had turned a bright pink. "That's hardly fair as we haven't actually seen the chart for the documentation."

"As I'm sure you've no doubt been told time and again, Persephone, nothing in life is fair. And the chart was available at anytime for you to look at but you were too busy screwing around.

"But, you told us--" she began but he interrupted with a snort.

"A mere suggestion to slack off instead of work. Now, shut up so I can continue." He turned to the board then looked back. "And _that_ was not a suggestion." He wrote several other symptoms on the board then used his marker to address each one. "She's been having difficulty swallowing, increasing lethargy, decreased concentration. Any thoughts?"

Foreman leaned forward to study the writing. "That's it?"

"Yep," House said, nearly cheerfully. "That's all you get."

Eaverson spoke up, his accent apparent. "First instinct states stroke but I suppose if it were that simple we wouldn't be seeing the lass."

House gave him a dirty look. "Never assume those morons who treated the patient before knew what the hell they were doing, Brit. Rule it out. Next?"

Cameron shifted, slightly uncomfortable as the baby decided to amuse herself by moving around. "Thyroiditis," she suggested.

"Why?" House demanded to know.

"It explains the fatigue, the confusion. If the thyroid gland isn't producing enough thyroid hormones it could cause a disruption and make the body less productive."

The woman beside her said, "Plus thyroiditis tends to be very common with SLE."

House snorted. "Back to lupus."

Cameron smiled. "Everything leads back to lupus."

"Forget the lupus!" he told them. "Foreman, what do you have for me?"

The neurologist looked at the systems for a minute longer. "Possible brain lesion."

The older man rolled his eyes. "Whatever. If that's all you four can do this patient's in for a world of hurt. Fine. Go, my minions. Go forth and get me blood work and MRIs to prove how stupid you all are."

Everyone glared at him but made no comment when they left the room.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Another day, another chapter. Never my characters.**

* * *

Wilson walked into House's office to find his friend behind his desk, playing his Nintendo DS...sideways?

"Talk to me, Goose," House told him, pausing his game.

"What in the world are you playing?" Wilson asked as he took a seat.

"Nintendo's version of Guitar Hero. Not as cool without the actual guitar but it works in a pinch."

Wilson raised his eyebrow. "Cameron's spending her hard earned paycheck on necessary baby items, including extra things for your place, and you're out buying video games?"

House frowned at him across the desk. "Not that it's any of your business but it was a gift."

"For what?"

He turned slightly red. "Father's Day."

Wilson snorted. "You have got to be kidding me."

House felt the need to justify himself. "Well, I got Cameron the crib she was eyeing and I accidentally gave it to her on the weekend of Mother's Day because I don't keep up with that crap. And do you know how much that dumb ass BED costs?"

The oncologist found himself grinning. "It doesn't matter, Greg. Don't ruin your good thing with pettiness."

House rolled his eyes. "Don't get me started. This kid's cost me a ton and she's not even--" He halted that thought before it completely emerged and went another route, "here yet."

Wilson's grin widened. "Good thing you have a decent paying job."

"One in which I am having to do things," he pouted.

The pretty boy rolled his eyes. "Work where you have to work? The horror!"

"Cuddy's actually making me attend to my patients."

"That bitch!" was stated appropriately.

House narrowed his eyes. "You need to work on your skills in sarcasm. It's slightly lacking."

Wilson was saved from having to make a slightly lacking response when House's office door opened admitting Cameron.

"Ah, Cameron, I'm so glad you're here. I would give this game a solid B. The songs are awesome but, honestly, how challenging can it be with only four notes?"

She shot him a scathing look. "I don't give a damn about your game, House."

He looked insulted. "See if I let _you_ borrow it then. What the hell got you so bitchy?"

"Well, let's see. I'm carrying nearly twenty extra pounds around in one centralized location. My back constantly hurts, I have to constantly urinate and the baby seems to enjoy hurting me already. Adding to the fact that I look like an effing hippopotamus and I feel the need to get mad or cry. At this point I am considering doing both."

House rolled his eyes. "Are we back to the hippo thing _again_?"

Wilson spoke up. "Actually, Cameron, contrary to popular conception hippopotami are considered proportionate in size to help them in the water."

House looked at him sharply. "Jimmy, what you are doing?"

"What?" he asked, confused at the harsh look. "I was letting Cam know she was complimenting herself."

House snorted. "No wonder you've be divorced three times."

Wilson looked hurt. "Well, that was uncalled for. I was only trying to help."

"Well, don't," he snapped. "Cameron, enough with the hippo crap. One more word about it and the nursery will be changed to hungry, hungry hippos. And if you start crying I swear by the very God we defy daily I will come up with a way to embarrass you so bad it will take you years to recover."

It was a vague threat but everyone present in the room knew it was something Greg House could succeed at. Cameron took a moment to get control of her rampant emotions and presented House the papers she was sent in with. "Becky--"

"Who?" House interrupted immediately.

"Our patient." Cameron answered with patience. "Have you thought that maybe if you take an extra second to learn the patient's name Cuddy might actually think you work. Maybe she will even stop harassing you so much."

"Hm, good suggestion. But I think she'll just come because she's attracted to me."

Cameron and Wilson looked incredulous at him. "Ok," she finally said.

"Don't be jealous."

"Moving on. Tests confirm that _Becky_," she stressed, "exhibits no sign of stroke or brain lesion."

"Rad."

"Blood test confirmed what we already knew- her white blood is low but not to the point of extreme, positive ANA antibodies and lupus anticoagulant, and the thyroid stimulating hormone is abnormal."

House frowned as he studied the results she handed over. "Could thyroiditis combined with lupus account for all of her symptoms?"

Cameron was shocked by the askance of her opinion and judging by Wilson's face he was too. She chose to answer with caution. "We tend not to be so lucky."

His blues met hers. "Agreed. Start her on Synthroid- she needs that at the very least- and let the brainstorming commence. Get the troops together for Round 2."

She grimaced as she pressed her hand behind her. "Can you page them? My back is killing me."

"Turn around and sit on the desk."

"What?" she asked, surprised. "Why?"

House scowled at her. "Your back really hurting you or what? Wilson, go get my lost ducklings, will ya."

Wilson frowned but stood up. "You could at least say please with your demands, House."

He looked contrite. "Pretty please, Jimmy, with Cameron on top."

"Hey!" she protested from her perch on House's desk. "That's--oh!" House pressed his hands against her lower back and applied slight pressure as he kneaded his thumbs in a circular motion. Wilson slipped out of the room unnoticed. She let out a whimper.

"Hurting?" he asked as he slowly moved up her spinal cord.

"Harder," Cameron said as his hands did magical things to the pressure in her back.

He snorted to hide his laughter. "You keep making noises like that and it will be."

She let out an involuntary moan as he pressed harder as requested. "I'm sorry but this, to me, is better than sex."

His hands suddenly stopped and she turned her head to look at him, her hair falling over her shoulder. "Excuse me? Better than sex did you say?"

She smiled. "It was meant to be a compliment."

"Certainly not to the men you slept with. My God, Cameron. Your sex life must be severely lacking."

Determining the massage was over she moved her body around so she was facing him. "What do you suggest I do about that, Dr. House?"

He looked her over for a minute. She was six months pregnant and all of the "excess" weight she had gained was primarily where the little Camlet resided. Her chest size was affected as well, which he particularly enjoyed on occasion. He cleared his throat then looked into her openly curious face. "I thought you weren't interested anymore."

"I thought you weren't interested at all," she shot back in a soft voice.

House briefly considered his answer before shrugging. "Maybe I lied."

Cameron nodded slightly. "I might have too."

"Or," he continued, "we could be lying now. The odds of honest is quite low in this relationship, I'm afraid."

Cameron laughed as she gently put herself on the floor, watching as he stood beside her. "A relationship based on lies. We are doomed to succeed."

"Alas." He put a hand on the side of her stomach, the other behind her. "Is she behaving today?"

She smiled up at him, suddenly realizing how close they were standing. "Um...yeah, she hadn't been overly active today."

"Good. How about I take you two out to dinner tonight, give you a break."

She fluttered her lashes and leaned slightly forward as she put her hands on his t-shirt. "Oh my. I do believe you just asked us on a date."

House rolled her eyes. "I did not. I actually asked the _younger_ Cameron on a date. But since she can't exactly come without _you_ I extended the invitation to include the both of you."

"Cradle robber," she retorted and attempted to push away in mock anger but he held her to him.

"Where are you going? I'm still waiting for a thank you kiss for the invite."

She smirked, ignoring the fluttering of her stomach at his closeness. "I'll be sure little Gregina thanks you properly when she makes her appearance."

He leaned his face closer to hers. "I was talking to little Gregina's hot mama."

Cameron forgot to breathe as he came closer still and her hands clutched his shirt. She closed her eyes and she could feel his breath on her face, his lips brushing her...

"Ahem!"

The interruption had both involved parties jumping back looking guilty, sheepish, and more than slightly embarrassed. House recovered faster to glare in the direction of the side door where Wilson was standing with a goofy grin on his face. "What?" he snarled.

Wilson gestured with his thumb behind him. "Your teams as requested, Greg." Then he had the nerve to WINK at House before entering the conference room once more.

"Bastard," House growled before looking to Cameron. "You all right?"

She had manage to get her red face to a becoming pink. "Fine. Let's cure the patient."


	27. Chapter 27

House followed Cameron into the conference room, grateful that he had had enough sense to close the blinds prior to the interesting interlude he and Cam had been sharing. It was bad enough Wilson was grinning at him happy as a poo-flinging ape. He sent him another glare, waited until Cameron had sat between Foreman and Eaverson before he plopped beside Wilson, who apparently had nothing else better to do than annoy him.

"Alright team," House finally said, twirling his cane between his long nimble fingers. "Pat Benetar me."

"Get you 'All Fired Up'?" Dariandrotos asked with a slight smile.

House rolled his eyes. "Try again."

"'Love is a Battlefield'?" Foreman suggested.

"That doesn't even make sense," Cameron stated. "'You Better Run' sounds more like House."

"'Rated X'," Wilson supplied.

Eaverson looked baffled. "I thought we were talking about our patient but her name most certainly isn't Benetar."

Wilson snapped his fingers. "'Hit Me with Your Best Shot'."

"Thank you," House said. "It wasn't that hard, people, although I'm appalled Wilson knew so many songs."

"Who is Pat Benetar?" asked Eaverson, who was ignored as House spoke again.

"Lizzie, Henry, Homer, Harry, then Happy," House stated. "What do these names have in common?"

Foreman smirked. "None of these have anything at all to do with our patient?"

House smirked as well. "Cameron, you should know this one.."

She raised her eyebrows at him. "And why should I know these names?"

The smirk deepened and Cameron suppressed a shiver of apprehension. "Those are the names of the Hungry, Hungry Hippos. Lizzie was later replaced by Happy.

Cameron shot him fierce scowl which he, predictable, ignored.

Wilson, however, smiled. "Was that the purple one? I remember that one from when I was a kid."

Eaverson's expression never changed from that of confusion. "What ARE you talking about?"

House's expression did change to one of deeper perplexing mixed with a glare. "Look, I let the Benetar thing slide because you probably weren't even born in the eighties. But how the hell don't you know about Hungry, Hungry Hippos?"

Eaverson shrugged. "I was a child through the eighties, thank you. But I've never heard of starving purple hippos."

"That's pants," Cameron spoke up and everybody looked at her except for House who was too busy staring at his fellow.

Eaverson's shoulders lifted again. "Probably," he told Cameron with a slight blush.

House hit him in the leg with his cane. "What the hell? Do they not teach you Brits anything besides how to worship false idols on the form of dead or dying royalty? Don't you play any games?"

The foreign doctor grinned. "We play rugby and polo," he offered.

House and Wilson started explaining the non-complicated hippo board games in the a complicated way to Eaverson. Foreman got up to refill his coffee.

Cameron listened to the men next to her and rolled her eyes. Leaning over to the only other woman present she said, "He'll never stop unless we interrupt his train of thought."

"We?" The younger woman's eyebrows shot up. "You appear to be more than capable of taking care of the problem, Dr. Cameron."

It was Cameron's turn to be surprised. "That's the first decent comment you've uttered to me since we met, Dr. Dariandrotos."

She smiled. "It wasn't so much a compliment, Dr. Cameron, as an observation. You seem willing to do anything to have Dr. House's attention on you."

Cameron stilled, hearing House and Wilson continue their debate as she eyes her co-worker, "What do you mean?"

Dariandrotos' smile turned almost feral. "You can take it any way you'd like to, dear Allison, but I meant it the way it sounded. From the moment I first met you I noticed you throwing yourself on Dr House."

Cameron tried to hide the hurt. "I have not."

"You came back pregnant."

"Jealousy is a very ugly thing, Marian. I'm sorry that you feel that House isn't giving you the respect you think you deserve but don't take that out on me."

Dariandrotos' smile faded. "Why would I be jealous of you? At least when I get his respect it won't be because of the performance of a whore."

Cameron's expression flashed with anger. "I worked hard to earn House's respect."

She snorted. "I bet you did, flat on your back with your legs spread. But what kind of respect do you think you'll have when he gets tired of you?"

"The respect he has for me has nothing to do with any relationship we have," Cameron argued.

"No doubt based on your looks. So, what happens when you expand to the size of Happy the hippo?"

That hit too close to the prior conversations and suddenly tears came to her eyes- a sign of her over-sensitive emotional state.

"Allison!" She jumped and looked up to see House now standing by the white board where he had apparently moved while she and Dariandrotos argued. "Picasso trumps Zeus' concubine. Now, can we continue to try to cure the patient?"

She willed herself to concentrate and blurted out the first thing that popped into her head. "De nevo myelodysplasia.

House raised his eyebrows. "Doesn't explain the dysphagia or the thyroid issue."

"Achalasia?" Eaverson offered.

"Which explains ONLY the swallowing problem."

Dariandrotos smirked. "Plummer-Vinson would explain the dysphagia and the anemia."

House glared but considered it an option. "What else?"

Now that it was safe and the tension between the two females had dissolved some-what Foreman sat back down. "Dengue fever," he threw out.

"Wow, Foreman, what a great diagnosis," House said, his voice dipped in sarcasm. "If only our patient actually had a fever."

"Ehrlichiosis," Eaverson blurted.

"Again with the fever," the boss shot down.

Wilson decided to add his impute. "Acute sarcordosis."

His friend gave him a look he couldn't translate. "Interesting."

"Brucellosis explains the malaise, weakness, the muscle pains and it can account for the low blood and platelet counts and arthritis," Cameron told him. He gave her a strange look. "What?"

"You three," he barked as Dariandrotos, Foreman, and Eaverson, "go get me an endoscopy and an uptake and scan of the patient's thyroid. And find out if she's a hippie who likes unpasterized milk or had any contact with animals in the past few months."

Cameron watched her coworkers leave. "What about me?" she asked him.

He scowled. "You're going to stay the hell away from the patient until we rule out Brucellosis."

She rose, rolling her eyes. "That's ridiculous, House. You can't shield me from every contagious patient in this hospital. Besides I've already been exposed to our particulate patient."

"Fine. Then quit your bitching and enjoy this break I've given you."

She rolled her eyes as Wilson started quietly laugh. "And what am I supposed to do with this generous break you've given me."

House thought for a minute. "Eat. I want to test out the Grecian bitch's theory involving your size."

Cameron kept her chin high as she did her best to flounce out of the room. The men followed. "House, why are you such an ass?" the oncologist asked."

"Because it's much more fun and entertaining then being nice," he honestly answered.


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Another installation of characters that sadly are not mine.**

* * *

After lunch Wilson made a detour to Cuddy's office leaving Cameron to deal with House. In the elevator there were several students discussing the weather and weekend plans.

House turned to Cameron and rolled his eyes. "Wow, Cam, I sure would like to have a weekend off. I guess I should have thought about that _before_ becoming a doctor."

The students glanced at him then hurried off when the doors opened to their floor.

"Just when I think you can't sink much lower," Cameron said, dryly.

"I have to perform to a certain standard," he told her.

"The world is your stage, House."

"At least I'm the main character in my play." He glanced down at her. "The moron we're treating--"

"Rebecca Ferguson," she supplied.

"Sure. We need a game plan. The pseudo-duckies and Foreman are going to strike out and when they do I want to be prepared."

She had to roll her eyes. "God, I hate sports metaphors."

"That's why I use them."

"Figures." She paused as they reached their floor. "If you knew they weren't going to find anything, why have the patient tested?"

"So the patient thinks we're actually concerned about her wellbeing and to give me time to think. Duh." He held his hand out to stop her progress as he noted his fellows coming towards them. "What'd you find?" he asked them.

Foreman answered him. "The endoscopy showed no esophageal webbing, hernia, or any other striction to the esophagus ruling out any underlining dysphigia disorder."

"Hm," House said in thought,. "Did she cough up the good on her dairy products?"

Dariandrotos shook her head. "She gets her things from the local supermarket in her city and hates animals."

House's eyebrow went up. "Hates animals? What kind of sadistic freak hates _all_ animals?"

"I got the feeling she was scared of them."

"Well, I don't pay you for feelings, Jocasta. I pay you for diagnoses. Correct ones. So, go find me some. Now."

The young woman stood her ground, her glaring eyes on Cameron. "And what are you going to do?" she asked in a snide voice.

"Go in to find a broom closet," Cameron answered her, smoothly. "We have out best epiphanies there."

House bounced his cane on the ground. "And you are holding us up."

Dariandrotos made a disgusted noise and stomped to the office where her companions had already gone to.

House steered Cameron to head to for the patient's room. "That girl has it bad for you," she commented.

He snorted. "She had to worship me a couple more years before I will submit. I savor my singleness. And my manhood."


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Just because I am nice...**

* * *

The patient was asleep when House and Cameron went into her room.

"Hey!" House shouted, scaring both Cameron and the patient. "Got enough time to sleep when you're dead. Wake the hell up."

Rebecca Ferguson seemed to struggle to keep her eyes open. "Who are you?"

He plopped in a chair and made himself comfortable. "Me? Oh, I'm just a janitor. I followed the girl because I thought she looked easy, being pregnant and all."

Cameron's face turned a fierce red but she stood her ground beside the hospital bed. "Ignore him. He feeds off of attention and hasn't taken his meds today. How do you feel?"

Miss Ferguson gave a weak smile. "Poked, prodded, and not much better, Dr. Cameron."

Cameron patted her hand sympathetically. "Unfortunately I have to poke you again. We need to test your blood for some enzymes."

The patient sighed. "Do you have any idea what's wrong with me?"

Cameron gave a glance to House before answering. "We have it narrowed down considerably and if anyone can find out what's wrong it's my team."

"Ah, the confidence of youth, right, janitor?"

He twirled his cane, already bored. "Let's just hope it's not misguided."

The patient missed the glare Cameron shot House as she warily shut her eyes. "Dr. Cameron, could you hand me some water, dear? My mouth is so dry."

She moved to the bedside table that helped a small pitcher and plastic cups. "The endoscopy has a way of doing that. It should go away soon."

The patient accepted the glass but shook her head. "This was even before the test. I can't seem to get enough to drink."

House stood and went to her bedside. "Your mouth has been dry? How long?"

Miss Ferguson smiled. "Dr. House, I presume."

"How long?" he demanded.

Her smile faded. "I'm not sure. Perhaps a week."

"Anything else?" he wanted to know, taking her water to force attention on to himself.

"I don't believe I understand the question, doctor."

House scowled. "It's not a hard question."

"House," Cameron interjected.

He ignored her. "Has there been anything else out of sorts- too dry, too wet? Too pale, too flush?"

Becky thought for a moment. "Just my eyes but that was my new contacts drying them out."

The cane tapped impatiently on the tile. "Did it get better when you replaced them with your glasses?"

"Well, no..."

He frowned in thought. "Inflammation of the lacumal and salivary gland could cause those symptoms."

"The lupus explains inflammation," Cameron offered.

"No, lupus explains inflammation of organs. What was the antibody count?"

Cameron raised her eyebrows. "They were abnormally high but we discounted that because of her autoimmune disease."

"And I suppose having one autoimmune disease means you can't have another?" he asked, slightly sarcastic.

"Well, no," she answered, repeating the patient's earlier response.

"So, we'll just discount your previous statement since it was so blatantly wrong. I want those labs." He turned back to the patient with a roll of his eyes. "Never can find good help these days."

Cameron turned to leave the room.

"Whoa, Momma Mia," House's voice stopped her. "Where are you going?"

"Since I'm useless I thought I'd be useless away from you."

"Such a drama queen," he said, snidely. "I want to get a look at those labs." He moved to Cameron's side to make his way into the hallway, not one to make small talk with patients.

"Wait, doctor," Becky Ferguson said, making them stop and turn slightly. "Does this mean you will not be poking on me?" she asked with a small smile.

House's eyes connected with Cameron's for a brief moment. "I'm sure I'll think of something," he assured her.

Once the door closed behind them Cameron glanced up at the tall men next to her. "What are you thinking?"

"Vodka and Everclear make a potent cocktail."

She rolled her eyes and started walking down the hall, forcing House to move as well. "Thank you for that useless bit of information."

"Hey, it may be useless in your condition right now but once that kiddo pops out it's a good way to get what one would want from you."

"If you want to seduce me I can think of better ways than vodka. What about Becky?"

"Who?"

"The _patient_."

"Oh, I don't think I would have to put much effort into seducing her. I could tell she was _completely_ into me."

Cameron gave up for the moment, knowing her would tell what he was actually thinking when he was good and ready. She didn't have to wait long.

When they entered the office House made a beeline for the white board and promptly added dry mouth and eyes to it in bold black. "Look what happens when a _compentent_ doctor talks to the patient. We got something useful. Do you think one of you morons could get me a decent salivary gland biopsy without screwing that up too?" He looked around at their silent, unmoving bodies. "It was a rhetorical question, people. One that requires not thought, just action. Get the hell out of here and do it."


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Not my characters except random ones. This is short but I will update soon!**

* * *

House took a drink of his whiskey on the rocks and looked across the small table at Wilson. "Two immunologists on my team and _I'm _the one who comes up with the correct diagnosis of Sjorgen's."

"Come on, House. You live off that rush. You'd be upset if you weren't the first to call it." Wilson paused as the waitress came to the table and he ordered another martini.

House's mouth curled up. "You even drink girlie drinks, Jimmy. Maybe your divorces have nothing to do with infidelity as much as what's _not_ between your legs."

Wilson rolled his eyes. "Says the man who is constantly referring to his cane OUTSIDE his pants as his woody. Besides, Bond is very much the man's man and it's his drink of choice."

He snorted. "He preferred his shaken, not stirred and I doubt 007 had his drinks tinged with fruit flavors."

Wilson just shrugged as he finished his disputed beverage. "To each his own, Greg." The two friends enjoyed a comfortable silence as they studied their nosy surroundings. Two years ago they would have possibly found Foreman, Cameron, and Chase at one of the tables after a long case. Now, there were just a few residents among the general population. "Do you and Allison have any plans of moving in together?": Wilson asked suddenly.

House looked startled at the abrupt change of topic. "We haven't talked about it. Why? Worried you might lose me to an ickle girl?"

Wilson played with his empty glass. "It just is odd for Cameron not to be pushing for more with a baby involved."

The shocking blue eyes narrowed at the younger man. "She knows with me she has to take what she gets."

Wilson thanked the waitress before continuing. "So, when did she get it from you?"

"You've been hanging out with me too long."

"It's a valid question, House. She comes home after eight months of being away- eight months of you two having nothing to do with each other and while she's here she is gushing about a guy named Brandon. Two months later she's moved back here pregnant."

House glared at his friend. "She stayed with me while she was here that first time. You do the math."

"Why did she come in the first place?"

He took a drink to finish the glass. "Seems to me she was eager to visit the hospital. Maybe she missed the asylum."

"When she came back, because she was pregnant, she got her own place. Why?"

"Personal space. We're not exactly in a relationship."

"But you are having a baby."

House rolled his eyes. "People have babies all the time without a relationship. It's called casual sex, Wilson. You should try it one day without jumping into marriage."

"Is the baby yours, Greg?"

House froze. "What are you trying to say, Jimmy?"

"You've never came out and said it was yours, House. We all just assumed."

"Why would I allow people to think it's my spawn when it's not?"

"You tell me."

House's anger finally took over. "What the hell brought this on? Cameron's nearly seven months pregnant, I've helped her every step I could and you pick _now_ to bring up the reasoning for my actions?"

Wilson brought his hands up to calm his friend. "I know you have good reasons no matter what the cause of them are. I also know that underneath all that bastardness is a good heart that's been hurt too much. I'm just curious, that's all. I saw you two in your office today."

House glowered at him. "So what, Peeping Tom?"

"You two were about to kiss."

He rolled his eyes before saying, "People who've made a baby do, on occasion, kiss."

Wilson gave him a slight smile. "True, but people who have already made a baby do not hesitate before kissing."

"We were leery because we were at work," he said stubbornly.

Wilson shrugged. "I'm just saying."

House was quiet for a moment. "Wilson, whatever your 'suspicions' keep them quiet, will you. Cameron's emotional enough without having to worry about that."

He nodded. "I will, House. I care about Cam too much to make her cry."


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: My gift to all those who give me the best reviews! **

**Characters still aren't mine...**

* * *

Discharging the patient that Friday afternoon with medications to treat her symptoms, House was waylaid by the Cuddy monster as he tried to escape and was consequently in a foul mood by the time he walked into his apartment door. He was greeted by the sight of Cameron sobbing as Wilson pat her back with a tortured look on his face and House wished with all his being he could turn around and go back to the ass chewing he just escaped.

Instead he sighed, dumped his pack on the nearest table, and forged a way into the chaos. "What the hell is going on?"

Cameron looked up it his voice, her eyes puffy and red. She stood and went to him, plastering herself to his side. House checked a sigh as he realized she was going to be clingy. "Wilson said I was a pig!"

In self preservation House chose _not_ to roll his eyes but instead placed an arm around her and glared at his friend.

"I did not! All I said was she had been maintaining her figure quite well since she had been eating more."

House did roll his eyes are that and worked to untangle himself from the bipolar pregnant girl. "Jimmy, you have the tact of a rock sometimes. It's a wonder you've been married as long as you have without losing an appendage. And, Cameron, would you freaking stop taking everything so badly. The only weight you've gained is from the baby. Other than the fact that you look like you swallowed a cantaloupe you look like you always have. Now, let me go to the bathroom in peace."

The peace didn't last very long. After his quick bathroom trip and then going to his bedroom to discard his outer button up shirt to expose his plain t-shirt he went back into his living room again to find Wilson looking at him apologetically and Cameron crying once more.

He scowled at the tearful girl. "If you are upset about the cantaloupe comment I'm kicking you out now."

She sniffed but didn't jump up to attack him again. "You're kicking me out anyway. Wilson said you have plans tonight."

Damnit, he thought. He forgot to warn her. "We're playing poker with Wilson's friends."

"I'm sure House will let you stay here, Cam," Wilson tried to say helpfully.

Her wide eyes blinked as she tried to get rid of the tears. "No, that's ok. I'll leave in a minute."

"Why don't you come with us?" House found himself saying.

Her face brightened immediately. "Really? I'll stay out of the way, I promise! Just let me go wash my face."

Wilson waited until she left the room before addressing House. "You think that's wise? She'll be the only woman there with a group of men drinking and smoking."

"I know but her hormones are out of whack and I don't want her crying all night because she can't help it. Besides, she might bring good luck."

Wilson rolled his eyes. "Like you ever need it."

A quick trip to the grocery store, in which House amused himself by giving her the beer and credit card so he could make snide comments and snicker at the pregnant woman buying alcohol, was the only detour they made before Wilson pulled into a decently-sized neighborhood and parked on the street beside a nice house. Cameron hitched her purse higher as she followed the men to the front door. Because of her stature she was hidden from view until the men had already walked inside. She smiled at the guy who was holding open the door. "Hello."

House gestured to her. "She followed us here."

Once she entered the hall Wilson stepped in to introduce her. "Mark, this is Allison."

"She's our DD," House added.

Mark smiled at her. "It's a shame my wife left. She says she can't stand all the testosterone."

House rolled his eyes. "Trust me, Allison is all girly-girl. Let's get this party started. I'm ready to kick everyone's butt."

Cameron smiled up at him, total opposite to the vision an hour earlier. "Do you win a lot, House?"

Wilson snorted as he walked into the spacious den where a round folding table had been set up and the furniture had been pushed back. "A lot would be an understatement. If it weren't for the fact that the group is a man short they would probably ban him from coming."

"We still might," Mark said as he took the beverage of choice to place in a cooler full of ice beside the table with two other men seated.

"Oh, please don't," Cameron told him. "It's great that Greg's getting out of the house."

He frowned at her as he stooped to get a cold bottle and twisted the top off. "Yeah, great. Except the household _followed_ me out of the house."

The two men looked at the two in interest so Mark felt the need to introduce her. "Guys, this is Greg's wife, Allison."

Cameron didn't hear the two men's names over the chocking House but she did manage to keep her amusement to herself and adopted a concerned look. "Are you alright?" she asked once he stopped sputtering.

"Hell, no, I'm not all right," he hissed near her ear, struggling to control his breathing while he gripped a chair. "Every time I turn around I'm getting a new title. Daddy. Husband."

"Hero," she said in a sugary voice, batting her long eyelashes at him.

He growled his displeasure. "Go sit down and stay away from me for the next four to five hours. Got me?"

She didn't deem it necessary to respond but found a comfortable chair nearby and dug through her purse for her IPOD and book. She placed her music on shuffle and nearly moaned as the soft suede chair conformed to her aching body. She took off her sandals and made use of the matching ottoman, studying her ankles for any sign of fluid. Satisfied, she leaned her head back into the fluffy cushion and glanced at the men.

With the music playing she couldn't hear what they were saying but they didn't appear to be doing much talking- instead getting right to the business of cards.

A song Cameron hadn't heard in years, literally, started playing on her music station and she glanced down at it. 'Jenny Says' by Cowboy Mouth. Ever since she and House started spending more time together he took it upon himself to keep her IPOD downloaded with "good music" as opposed to "crap". He had uber-strong beliefs about music and was determined that Gregina wouldn't grow up with horrible tastes. He didn't need to add "like her mother" but he had made it clear how he felt about her songs.

Her gaze caught House's cerulean stare. "Dork," she was sure he mouthed at her. She responded with a mature move of sticking out her tongue and picked up where she left off in her book.

She was so engrossed in the novel she was startled when a glass of water appeared in her view abruptly. She looked up to see House plop down on her ottoman, disrupting her feet. Removing her ear buds, she gave him a smile as she accepted her drink. "Thanks. Are you finished already?"

He shook his head. "Nope, not hardly. This is like a third inning stretch."

Cameron rolled her eyes. "Have I told you how much I hate sports?"

"Recently?" he asked as he reached over he to lift the front cover of the book. "Duma Key? God, Cameron, there's no telling how warped the rugrat will be with you reading Stephen King."

"I like Stephen King."

House smirked. "The guy's kinda weird. I like him."

"Much like you. Perhaps that's why you like him."

"That's why you like me," he said before the men at the table hollered at him.

"Kiss her ass for loving later. You gonna play or what?"

He rolled his eyes as he stood. "That eager to lose your money, Walker?"

"Just shut up and get over here."

He shrugged at Cameron before heading back to the table. Cameron put her ear buds back in place and immersed herself again in her book.

It was around one in the morning when House decided he had had enough of the game and enough of his leg hurting so he announced he would be leaving. The exhausted Wilson was thankful.

As House approached Cameron he saw she had given up the pretense of being awake. Slumped with her head on the armrest, book fallen on the floor, her place lost. Almost with regret House leaned down to gently poke her awake.


	32. Chapter 32

Cameron had the office all to herself for once and she relished the solitude. Foreman was helping an understaffed neurology department as they awaited the arrival of their new head. Dariandrotos and Eaverson were both in the clinic earning their needed hours. House had disappeared about an hour ago to who knew where. Cameron was using the time to surf the web for newly posted immunology reports.

She was in the middle of an intriguing article when a tap on the glass near her head startled her back into reality. She removed her glasses and turned her head as her visitor walked inside the office.

Brandon Ashcroft smiled at her expression of shock. "Hello, Allie."

Allison stood in disbelief. "What are you doing here?"

His gaze went slowly down her form to take in her swollen chest and protruding stomach that wasn't quite hidden by her flowing dress. "Coming right along, aren't you," he commented friendly enough.

She put a hand protectively in front of her. "What are you doing here?" she repeated, unable to get past that point.

He gave her another easy smile and took a step towards her. "I am here so that I might introduce the newest neurologist head of your hospital."

She forced herself not to move back, instead letting her chair be the barrier between them. She felt ice hit her stomach but she chose to ignore the feeling. "Why you?"

He shrugged. "I volunteered. Besides, who better for the head then someone with my experience."

Cameron shook her head in denial. "Cuddy would never hire _you_ for her hospital."

"On the contrary, Allie, she was delighted to bring me in. Temporarily, anyway. Until she can find someone permanent for the position."

She cleared her throat. "We have a neuro-specialist up here already. You really don't have any reason to be on this floor."

Ashcroft frowned slightly at her wariness. "I feel we left off on the wrong foot. I'd like to make it up to you."

She glared as she crossed her arms above where he baby sat. "What makes you think you can _possibly_ make up _anything_ you've put me through?"

He didn't answer as the conference door opened again, admitting House and Wilson arguing.

"Why would I want to _pay_ for coffee when I can get it made for free?"

Wilson rolled his eyes. "You're missing the point, House. People converge to cafes to converse and join others in a laid back environment. You aren't even listening, are you?"

"What the HELL are you doing here?" his friend asked so harshly Wilson was startled. House was glaring at a handsome man who was nearly the same height as him.

The man smiled. "Dr. House! A pleasure once again."

House ignored the extended hand. "I'll give you five seconds to come up with one good reason you're in MY hospital before I shove my cane up your ass."

Ashcroft's smile faltered. "I came up here to see Allison."

"Wrong answer," House growled and pulled up his cane.

"House!" both Cameron and Wilson called out. Wilson stepped between the two men. "Hello," he said, politely. "I'm Dr. James Wilson, head of Oncology."

"Dr. Brandon Ashcroft, new head of Neurology."

"What!" exploded House. "You _work_ here now?"

"Temporarily," Cameron added as she made her way around the table to House's side.

"I volunteered for the job," Ashcroft told him, glaring at the older man.

"How convenient," House sneered. "Until your temporary ass is permanently gone from here your best interest lies in staying the hell away from us. Starting now."

Ashcroft hesitated for only a moment before nodding once. "Nice meeting you, Dr. Wilson." Then he winked at Cameron and strolled out of the office.

Wilson turned to his friend, whose blue eyes had turned icy in rage. "What the hell was that about?"

House seemed to mentally shake himself. "Guy's a terrible doctor. I don't want his mannerisms rubbing off on my team." He stated, walking out of the room to the hallway.

"House, where are you going?" Cameron called behind him but the slam of the glass door was the only answer she received.


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: Because these two chapters are so short you are getting two-for-one! The only characters that are mine are Greek, English, and unborn.**

* * *

The day had been quiet for Lisa Cuddy. Almost too quiet. As if on cue her office door flew open, admitting Greg House. She took one look at his face and sighed. "What's pissed you off now?"

"I've met your new head," he declared.

Cuddy smiled. "He's got excellent standing. I'm hoping he will consider taking the position permanently."

"Fire him."

"What?"

"I want him gone. Away from here. Fire him."

Cuddy was perplexed as she watched the irritated doctor pace her office. "House, I can't just get rid of somebody who's managed to piss you off. I'd have to fire most of the staff."

"Lisa, we've known each other a long time. As a personal favor I am asking that you send this guy packing as soon as possible."

"When I hire a new neurology head."

He paused for a moment. "Take Foreman."

"Excuse me?"

"Foreman. He's a good doctor, knows his field, gets along with others for the most part. He'd be a good head."

Cuddy was really confused now. "Two weeks ago you said I couldn't have him unless it was over your cold, dead corpse."

House shrugged. "I've changed my mind. House's prerogative, you know."

She narrowed her eyes. "House, sit down. You're making me sea sick." Once he obliged her she told him, "Ok, I want to know what's really going on."

House suddenly looked uncomfortable. "Ashcroft isn't a good doctor is all. His creditions were no doubt given to him by the peons who want to kiss his father's ass while he is the hospital head."

"How do you know him? Dr. Ashcroft is too old to have been in school with you and Brandon Ashcroft is too young...unless...That's Allison's Brandon isn't it!" When she saw him shift in his seat she knew she was right. "You want me to fire someone because you're jealous of him?"

"No," he sulked.

"House, are you that insecure in your relationship with Cameron that you are worried about another guy while she pregnant with your baby?"

"I said no," he snapped.

"Maybe you should just ask her to marry you," offered Cuddy, who was glad to say it at last.

House looked like he'd been kicked hard in the stomach. "No! I'm not going to marry Cameron because of that slug being around."

"Don't you love her?" she asked, wistfully.

He deftly ignored her question to answer a previous one. "I'm not worried about what Cam will do to me. I'm worried about what he will do to her."

The smile on Cuddy's face left immediately. "What do you mean?"

"I _mean_ between his mouth and wandering hands you will have some sexual harassment suites if you don't get him the hell away."

Some color left her cheeks. "But there was nothing in his file."

"Precious daddy isn't around now." He stood up, having made his point.

"House, did he do something to Cameron?"

"He tried while I was there," he said, with the semi-truth. "And I tell you right now if he even looks at her the wrong way he'll never be able to look anywhere again."


	34. Chapter 34

After trying without success to determine from Cameron why House was so bent out of shape, Wilson gave up and talked her into lunch instead. While in the cafeteria they found the rest of the team and sat with them to eat.

Cameron was quiet as she listened to the conversations at the table. Wilson was paged out halfway through the lunch and Foreman had to leave to participate in an operational teaching seminar, leaving only Cameron, Eaverson, and Dariandrotos behind. Soon the subject of the new doctor was broached.

"He's very nice," the Greek doctor said, "and so charming. He was very interested when I told him I worked for Dr. House, wanting to know where the office was and everything. I think he might come talk to me. Maybe I'll offer to show him around town.

Cameron's head popped up. "Marian, don't do that. Leave him alone."

Dariandrotos' eyes turned glassy in anger. "I'll do what I want when I want, _Allison_."

"Please listen to me. Don't get involved--"

"You can't have _every_ handsome doctor in this hospital. I want Dr. Brandon Ashcroft and I will have him." She got up from the table.

"Marian, wait--" she called but was ignored.

Eaverson just looked amused. "You're fighting a losing battle. Hardheaded that one is."


	35. Chapter 35

Shortly after Cameron found herself in House's office lying on her back on the couch, one arm across her eyes, the other on her stomach. She was trying to decide if she should stay there or go home when House's voice broke through her thoughts.

"What the hell are you doing? Do you expect me to believe you've perfected a way to do your work so you don't exactly have to be present...or even awake?"

She removed her arm and squinted at the bright light. "I am resting for a moment. I have a headache and am nauseous."

He leaned over so his head was blocking the overhead light. "Nauseous or vomiting?"

She grimaced. "Both."

"I knew it. I knew that bastard Brandon would cause problems. I should have killed him when I had the chance."

She laughed softly. "You never had the chance, House."

"Well, I should have made the chance, damnit." He walked over to sit in his chair. "You're useless to me here. Why don't you go home."

She replaced her arm and told him, "Bring in the charts and just write what I say. There's some on my desk."

"You mean get charts to write in them?"

"Well, yeah."

"Hm. That sounds an awful lot like work."

She snorted. "Amazingly enough it _is_ work. Your work. Tell me who you have."

"Traci Santucci."

"She's the one with the abnormal bruising. When she first presented to the hospital we ran a CBC- standard check for anemia..."

It was the earliest Cameron had ever left the hospital. Her headache had subsided some by four and House finally managed to shove her out of the doors.

When she made it home she shed herself of her work clothes and curled up in bed on her side, asleep in minutes. She had just started dreaming of bringing the baby home when a loud noise startled her awake. She sat up quickly in bed before she heard the noise again- the doorbell and then persistent knocking. Looking at the clock she could see it was nearing six o-clock and the two hour nap had done wonders for her head.

Grabbing a comfortable shirt and some lounge pants she made her way to her door, rubbing her eyes as she did so. Cameron had her hand on the doorknob when she thought to look through the peephole to catch sight of her visitor. She immediately jerked back as if shocked and moved quickly away from the door. How had Brandon discovered where she lived?

By the time she had went back into her room, shut and locked her door, and found her cell phone she had begun to cry. It wasn't until House answered that she realized who she had dialed.

"House, can you come over?" she asked, trying not to sniff.

"No," he said, bluntly. "I can tell you're crying and I'm not putting up with it tonight."

She jumped as she heard the doorbell again. "Please."

"No! Was that the bell?"

"TV," she answered quickly. "See you tomorrow then." Cameron hung up before he could respond. She wasn't so scared she would beg and since he was being surly she didn't want to deal with him anyway.

Resolved that she was stronger than she was most certainly acting she went into the bathroom to wash her face and then marched determinedly to the door. She opened it a crack with the chain lock still attached and glared at the handsome man on the other side. "What do you want, Brandon? Your persistency is annoying my neighbors."

Brandon brought a hand into view holding a beautiful bouquet of various flowers. "These are for you."

"Then lay them in the hall and I'll get them after you leave."

He sighed. "Allison, I understand--"

"Oh, I seriously doubt that, Brandon."

"Let me inside, please. I just want to talk."

She scowled at him, seeing someone walking up the hallway and realizing how this might look. "We tried talking. Months ago. I've found I don't want to listen to what you have to say."

"Allie, please."

"Allison?"

Cameron looked at the man who had just walked up in relief. "James!" She closed the door to unchain the lock to admit her ally. "Dr. Ashcroft was just leaving."

Dr Ashcroft handed her the flowers but proceeded to follow Wilson in. "Dr. Wilson, I'm surprised to find you visiting."

Wilson raised an eyebrow at the younger man as he tried to figure out what he had stumbled into. Cameron looked pale, furious, and had been crying. Ashcroft looked contrite to her but protective and territorial over something that wasn't his. "Allison and I have been friends for a long time. I was coming by to see how she was feeling. But I don't quite understand _your_ connection to her."

Ashcroft flashed her a smile. "Oh, didn't she tell you? Allie and I were quite the couple until the infamous Dr. House wooed her from me."

Wilson frowned slightly. It didn't _quite_ explain House's hostility towards him. Unless... "If you are trying to 'woo' her back I think it's a little too late. I would suggest you leave before House finds out."

Ashcroft frowned back. "I wasn't over here wooing. While Allie was with me I did some things I'm not proud of. We will be working together and I wanted to make my apologies."

Cameron moved from her position by the door. "Apology noted. You can leave now."

Wilson's phone rang as Ashcroft's gaze went to where Cameron's hand was pressing near her belly button. "Do you know what you're having?" he asked, curiously.

"No," she lied, wanting him to know as less as possible.

"Can I see the nursery?"

"Why?"

"Allison, I thought the baby could have been mine. Sometimes that's hard to let go."

She looked at him sharply. "You _better_ let go. Because if something happens to our baby you will be the first one House comes after."

"Cameron," Wilson called her to his side. "May as well let him see the nursery."

"But--" she protested.

"House is coming." He said it so soft it was barely a whisper. But she heard it.

Cameron sighed but looked towards Ashcroft. "Come on, Brandon." She led him down the short hallway and opened the door on the left.

The room was painted a muted light mint green while the trim was a lighter lavender. A dropped down border had been placed with the top of the border level with the top of the door and window frames. The crib House had bought her was in place angled in one corner, a rocking chair was in another.

Brandon looked around in awe. "Not a lot of things here."

Regardless, Cameron was proud of the room so far. "There are some pieces I haven't decided on yet. There's still plenty of time," she told him.

"I like the border. Baby Looney Tunes. Starting them off young."

She shifted her bare feet in the soft carpeting. "Greg picked it out. He said almost the same thing."

Brandon smiled at her. "We aren't so different after all, Dr. House and myself."

"You are _nothing_ alike," Cameron snapped at him. "House would never force himself on anyone."

"Allie," he said, taking a step towards her, "I said I was sorry."

"Sorry?" she repeated, almost shrilly. "Sorry is what you say when you miss someone's birthday or when you hear somebody is ill. 'I'm sorry' does not cut it when you have raped somebody."

He looked surprised at her outburst. "But you would have given it to me anyway," he rationalized.

She clinched her hands at her side. "That presumption gave you no right to take what wasn't given to you."

His gaze looked around the room. "But look at what you were given in return. A baby you already love and cherish."

It was her teeth that were clinched this time. "This baby is not yours. How many times do you have to be told that?"

Brandon gave her a smile as he took a step closer to her. "Well, see, Allie, it's kinda hard to keep track since I keep hearing different things."

Cameron glared up at him, refusing to give him the satisfaction of backing from him. "There was a possibility it was yours. I panicked and told you before I was certain," she lied, silently thanking House for the lessons.

"Then you were told to say I wasn't the father," he said, nearly bitterly.

"Then I found out you _couldn't_ be," Cameron corrected. "By a matter of weeks. By then you had already given your rights away if you _were_ the father by telling me to have an abortion so I didn't feel a pressing urge to set the record straight."

He studied her for a moment. "What would you have done if the baby had been mine, Allison?"

She jutted her chin in stubbornness. "I would have survived," she told him.

"Yes, you would have," he softly agreed. Changing thoughts he said to her, "I'm surprised an old-fashioned girl like you isn't living with your lover."

"That is none of your business." She frowned at him. "How did you find out where I lived?"

He gave her a grin. "That is my little secret."

Her frown deepened but she dropped the subject. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction of chasing him for the answer and she could no longer ignore the cold pit in her stomach. "You've had plenty of time in the nursery. I'm ignoring my guest." She walked purposefully into the hallway, shaking the hand he had placed in her wrist in efforts to delay her.

She found House poised on the couch armrest looking relaxed and confident while Wilson stood close to the front door looking mildly apprehensive. House stood when she entered the room, curiously not even looking at the man walking behind her. "Allison, how are you feeling? You were pretty sick this afternoon."

She went straight to him. "Better," she said as her chin was tilted gently by his hand. The kiss that he gave her was sweet, quick, and just for show she knew but that didn't stop her from enjoying it.

"Mm," he said when he broke the kiss. "I've glad." He gave her a smile that didn't reach the penetrating stare of his blue eyes. "You ok?" he asked softly.

She nodded before wrapping her arms around him to give him a hug for being there.

"Dr. Ashcroft," he greeted the other man.

"Dr. House. If you'll excuse me I will be on my way now."

House released Cameron while Wilson stood where he was blocking the front door. "No," House told him. "I think it best if you stayed. I'd like to talk to you." He looked down at the pale, pregnant doctor. "Cam, maybe a bath would help you feel better."

She was thrown by his comment. "A bath?"

He nodded and gently pushed her towards the hall. "Just not too hot. We don't want to cook little House."

She glared at him. "I'm not stupid," she snapped at him before disappearing.

House waited until he heard water running before returning to his perch. "Dr. Ashcroft, this isn't going to be a short discussion. You might want to sit down." The younger man just looked at him. "Sit!" he barked and finally Ashcroft chose the edge of the recliner to follow House's order. Wilson retrieved a bar stool and brought it over to sit near House.

"What are you doing here, Ashcroft?" Wilson asked, conversationally.

"It's like I told you. Allison and I broke up on bad terms so I came here to smooth things out since we'd be working together."

House rolled his eyes. "Ok, Ashcroft, we are all highly intelligent doctors here so can the bullshit. It didn't work at the hospital so you knew it wasn't going to work here. You came here for something else."

Ashcroft frowned. "I wanted her alone away from your influence."

House rolled his eyes and looked up at the ceiling for a short moment. Finally he looked back at Ashcroft. "I've decided that you have a death wish because you won't heed my warnings. So threats won't work on you. What will?"

Ashcroft looked outraged. "I won't be bribed."

House rolled his eyes again and looked at Wilson. "I was being generous with the intelligent bit, Jimmy."

"I just want to spend some time with Allie without harassment," Brandon told them.

House bounced his cane several times. "Here's the deal, Romeo. I don't trust you, Wilson doesn't trust you, and you scare the crap out of Cameron so no go on the alone time. IF Cam decides she will talk to you it will be with others present. We both get what we want."

When Ashcroft appeared indecisive Wilson spoke up. "The most important thing to remember is that Allison makes her own decisions and she chose to move here to be with her friends."

"I won't hesitate to bury you if something happens to her or the baby," House told him matter-of-factly. "And all of her friends feel exactly the same. But don't mistake this for a threat."

Ashcroft frowned. "Fine. We'll try it your way, Dr. House. I've been having to fight you one way or another since I've met Allie. Whatever she decides I'll go with."

House smiled as he stood. "Welcome to adulthood, Ashcroft."

When Cameron finally made her more-relaxed way back into the living room she found Wilson and House watching TV. "Pizza!" she exclaimed as she saw the steaming food between them.

House uncharacteristically was kind enough to hand her the slice he had just picked up. Wilson gave him a strange look so he shrugged. "Self preservation. Never get between a pregnant woman and her food."

Once she had swallowed her large bite and sat down, Cameron turned her head towards House. "Where did you stuff Brandon's remains?"

"In Wilson's car," he quipped. "We were going to take the body to work tomorrow for the darling students to dissect."

"House is just happy he's finally found a way for the students to work at his advantage," Wilson told her.

Cameron nodded. "Just be sure you forge a consent form in case of an investigation," she offered.

House gave her his best innocent look. "You mean to say someone won't believe ME?" He batted his eyes for effect.

She rolled hers. "You better hope he's revivable with that act."

Wilson spoke up to fill her in. "We stuck a sort of deal with Ashcroft."

"Which was?"

Wilson shifted uncomfortable so the mastermind took over. "We told the fine doctor that to keep peace he could only talk to you in public situations."

Cameron snorted. "Do you think that will work?"

"Absolutely not," House said cheerfully. "Which means you have to make a decision."

"This aught to be good," Wilson mumbled.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, Jimmy. No one can understand what you're saying."

"It's probably for the best," Cameron inputted. "What decision?"

"Am I staying here or are you moving to my place?"

She gaped at him. "Moving?"

"Temporarily!" he hastily added. "Until Ashcrap moves on."

She sighed. "Here, I guess. He'll probably still be here when the baby gets here and the nursery is more convenient."

"Ok," was all the older doctor said.


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: Not my characters...well, not the ones I didn't create. I wish. **

* * *

The next day Cameron was moving like a zombie. She had had a bad night in which everything hurt no matter which way she moved. On top of that her movement woke House up and after shouting at each other for five solid minutes he took a pillow and stomped into the living room only to come back for a blanket to find her crying.

"Dr. Cameron?"

She almost did turn around in the hallway but it didn't matter much since her indecisiveness allowed Lisa Cuddy the time to catch up.

"Allison," Cuddy said as she touched the younger woman's sleeve, "I'm glad I caught you. I've been meaning to ask you about the baby shower."

Cameron frowned in thought. "What about it?"

"Well, I was thinking about having it next Tuesday in a large conference room."

"Sounds good," she agreed.

Cuddy smiled at her. "Is there anyone special you want to invite?"

Cameron shook her head. "Whoever you can think of will be fine."

"Great! I'll start planning."

As soon as House came into his office grumpily Cameron looked up from his computer where she was checking his e-mail. She removed her glasses to see him. "Cuddy is planning the baby shower for next Tuesday," she warned him.

He scowled as he sat on the edge of his desk, good leg swinging. "Good damn thing I don't have to go then."

"Oh, but you do," she said. "You have to come."

He didn't look too happy. "Cameron, I'm only explaining this once, ok? Girls have the babies. Girls get all giggly about baby thingies. Therefore, girls are the only ones who should be subjected to such torturous things that are stupid parties under the guise of showers."

She glared up at him. "It's not just a girl thing. I'm sure Wilson will be there."

House rolled his eyes. "Like that's a good example. Wilson's more girly than you are."

Frustrated, Cameron felt the familiar tears building . "House, people expect you to be there."

"Which is another good reason _not_ to go."

She pointed a finger at him as the tears slid down her cheeks. "You're coming."

"No, I'm not," House argued back. "And I am sick and tired of being guilted into things because of your crying. It is an overplayed card, my dear."

Cameron sniffed. "You think I'm making myself miserable on purpose?"

"Nope. And that's why it is no longer working. You can't help your emotions so why should I help my reaction?"

"House, you are coming to this damn baby shower," she said, angrily as she stood, "or so help me--"

She didn't get to finish her threat as Dariandrotos sailed through the door with a smug look on her face. "I have a date with Brandon tomorrow night," she announced, which effectively stopped the argument cold.

"Marian, please listen to me," Cameron pleaded. "When I worked at High Tower Memorial I went on some dates with Brandon. Trust me, you do not want to go anywhere with him."

The younger immunologist rolled her eyes as she put her hand on her hip. "I really don't care about anything you have to say, Allison. You are an attention whore and I can tell you can't stand the fact that someone from your entourage had found someone else. From one co-worker to another I promise you that jealousy is unbecoming. Especially from someone in your condition. Now, if you'll excuse me I have a date to prep for."

"You know," House said, "I'm sure you have some work to do. You Since we're at work and all."

Dariandrotos graced him with a smile. "I'm just following your girlfriend's lead, Dr. House." She sauntered out, smirk back on her face.

House shrugged as he turned his head back to Cameron. "Well, you did all you could. Personally, I think she deserves whatever happens."

Cameron gave him a nasty look that was enough for him to lean back slightly to get some space. "NOBODY deserves what he did. Not even that uppity cold-hearted bitch."

House raised his eyebrows. "God, Cameron, tell us how you really feel then."

She looked slightly embarrassed but determined. "I will tell you right now, House, so you are prepared. Once I have this baby Aphrodite is going down."

"Hm. Duty noted. Now, get out of my way so I can sit at my desk and pretend I'm working."

He stood close enough he felt the baby kick. Cameron was giving him doe eyes as she touched his chest. "What about the shower?" she asked.

House sighed as he rolled his eyes. "Persistent witch. I'll _think_ about it."

She flashed him her beautiful Cameron smile and, much to his surprise, gave him a swift but solid kiss. "Thank you!!"

He tried to scowl but his mouth quirked up anyway. "I said 'think', Allison. It's not a guarantee."

Her smile grew larger despite his words. "I know, Greg. But at least the subject isn't closed."

She moved out of his way and headed to the connecting door. "Hey, Cameron," House called out.

She paused, her hand on the door. "Yes?"

"If I choose to go I expect something in return."

"And what is it you have in mind?"

He grinned at her. "I'll think of something appropriate."


	37. Chapter 37

House crossed his arms stubbornly. "Cam, I _told_ you I'm not coming."

Cameron scowled at him. "House, you are coming if I have to drag you there by your Rock Band t-shirt."

House looked offended. "What the hell's wrong with you? This," he said, pointing at his shirt, "is Keith Richards." Cameron gave him a blank look. "Teague Sparrow?"

"Oh! I knew his name sounded familiar."

He rolled his eyes. "We have _got_ to get you educated on the rock legends."

She poked Keith Richards' head. "You are trying to distract me. Come on. We are already late."

"Cameron, I don't want to go."

She crossed her arms carefully. "Fine. If you want to be selfish then by all means do whatever you want to do. I'm tired of dealing with you."

With impeccable timing, Wilson stuck his head through the door. "Allison, you ready?"

She looked once more into the cerulean abyss then nodded, moving away. "Ready."

As Cameron reached Wilson he looked towards his other friend. "House, coming?"

Cameron answered for him. "He's pulling the selfish card. Let's go."

Wilson shook his head as they headed to the elevator. "Sometimes even I'm amazed at his selfishness." Pushing the down button he gave her a smile, his handsome face bright. "I think he'll come."

She snorted. "House only does what House wants to do."

"Well, please don't worry about it. This party is about you and the little one." Once the door closed he turned to her. "Cam, could the fact that he's not the father have something to do with it?"

Her head snapped to him as cold swept throughout her body. "Where did you hear that?"

Wilson pushed the stop button and turned completely towards her. "Nowhere. I swear. But I'm with you two a lot and I've seen things."

Cameron was in a panic. Wilson was a close friend as he pointed out. She went with passiveness. "Things? What things?"

"You want to know?" She nodded. "Kisses. You two kiss like you're trying to start a relationship. The look in House's eyes still hasn't changed. And," he said, hesitantly. "I kinda heard your conversation with Ashcroft."

She opened her mouth but she was unsure of what to say.

Wilson pulled her into a hug. "It's ok, Allison. I swear no one will hear anything from me."

"I know," she said, muffled, as she pressed her forehead into his shoulder. "I just...I couldn't stand it if people knew what happened. All the sympathy, the questions. Why didn't I report him? Why didn't I abort the baby? Then when Gregina is born they will look at her differently from the other children."

He pulled away to look at her. "Gregina? Please tell me you will not screw the child for life with that name."

Cameron smiled, for once successfully ridding the tears before they fell. "If I was having a boy I probably would have named him Greg. But, no, I can't do that to my poor child."

Wilson released her and pushed the button to continue their descent. "House will be a great father."

Cameron laughed. "I know."


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: I have completed this story so I will try to update as fast as I type! Again, characters aren't mine...**

* * *

The double doors to the conference room were easy to find unless the baby bottle balloon was for some other event. Pink and white streamers were wrapped along the push bars of the doors. Wilson, ever the gentleman, opened the door to an interesting scene that looked like a flamingo had been de-feathered.

"Poor bird," Cameron muttered.

"What was that?" Wilson asked her.

"Nothing."

Cuddy hurried over to the two awestruck, beaming the same pink color. "James, you came!"

"How could I not."

Cuddy saw House wasn't among them but decided not to ask. "You look beautiful. Pregnancy becomes you."

"Thank you," Cameron said with a smile.

Cuddy linked arms with her and started walking them towards a... chair on a pedestal? "I guess I got a little carried away with the pink."

Wilson laughed. "It is slightly overbearing."

"Lisa, this is very nice, thank you," Cameron told her as she greeted several residents and the head immunologist. Then she stopped. "Is that...?"

A woman with the same delicate features as Cameron, long blond hair and no visible makeup walked up to them. A pregnant girl came right behind her.

"Mom! Ellen! What are you two doing here?" Cameron asked, hugging them as tight as she could.

"Well," Mrs. Cameron said, winking at her, "I couldn't say no, could I? She will be, after all, my first grandchild. Although I had hoped you'd be married and not in this situation."

"Mom," Cameron nearly growled.

Wilson stopped beside her. "Mrs. Cameron--"

"Oh, nonsense. Call me Mom. You are more handsome and not as old as I thought. To hear Allison talk you've hung the moon."

"Mom, stop," Cameron pleaded. "Please."

"Allison always was a blushing girl."

"Actually, Mrs. Cameron, I'm not who you think I am. I'm just a friend of Allison's."

Cameron grabbed the opportunity to introduce them. "Anna Cameron meet James Wilson. And this is my sister-in-law, Ellen."

Wilson was the epitome of good manners, which made House's entrance five minutes later less than thrilling. "Good Cupid love fest. Who killed the queen of hearts?"

"Oh, God," Cameron said, turning bright red. "Wilson, hide me."

"Too late," Wilson told her.

House was all fake smiles coming towards Cameron. "Allie bear! How's my pookie sugums?" Once he was in front of her he suddenly pulled her into a kiss that seared into her bones. Her arms wrapped around his neck to pull him closer as she opened her mouth to allow him access. Just as she didn't know top from bottom House jerked away from her. He rubbed his head as he snatched back his cane from Wilson before thwacking him in the kneecaps. "That hurt, asshole!"

Wilson grimaced as he rubbed his sore knee. "I was afraid we would have to start carding people for a NC-17 rating if I didn't stop you."

House rolled his eyes. "Please. Like you don't get off on that voyager stuff." He took a look around. "Food!"

Cameron cleared her throat and grabbed his arm to keep him from escaping. "Greg, I want you to meet my mother, Anna, and my sister-in-law, Ellen."

House frowned at the blond who was frowning back at him. "A pleasure to make your acquaintance," he said in a bored tone, exaggerating his gesture of bending over to place an air kiss on her ring. "Now, if your highnesses will excuse me I am going to adjourn to the buffet table."

Everyone was quiet for a moment after he left. "Is he always so...?" Ellen struggled to find the word she needed.

"Yes," Cameron laughed. "I keep hoping one day they will aptly name a huge hurricane after him."

"He's not exactly what I pictured would be the father of my grandchild," Anna Cameron said, watching said father cram several stuffed cheese rolls in his mouth at one time.

Cameron bristled at her words but Ellen caught her attention. "Allie, are you happy?"

Cameron smiled at her pretty sister-in-law. "Yes, I am. Although I might strangle the father-to-be with some pretty ribbon if he doesn't stop being an idiot savant."

Ellen giggled. "I've tried to strangle your brother a time or two but he just won't stay gone."

Cameron faked a shudder. "How dare he!"

There were tons upon tons of packages for the couple. Cameron felt worn out just looking at them. Cuddy had designated herself to keep track of who gave which present for thank you notes to be written later, although by the looks of it she would need to buy a lot more.

"Wow," House said to her left as he plopped next to her, his face seeming to mimic that of a boy's on Christmas. "These people must really want to get on my good side."

Cameron smirked. "Or they just happen to like me."

He snorted. "As if!" He reached to pick up the nearest gift, glaring as she slapped his hand. "What?"

"Be sure to let Cuddy know who gave the present you're opening."

"Yes, mommy," he told her in a condescending tone. He then closed his eyes, took a finger and moved it around before opening his eyes once more to snag the gift. "I choose you, Pikachu."

Wilson couldn't resist. "Pika, Pika! Pikachu!"

"Oh, good Lord, James," Cuddy glared at him from Cameron's right. "I expect it from House but you?"

Wilson's face turned a tomato red. "It comes on late at night when there's nothing else on! Besides, it's very addicting."

"I like Shoe," Cameron said.

"That's South Park," House told her.

"Oh, yeah. Chinpokoman. Aw-w-w," she imitated the sound and suddenly all eyes were on her.

"Excuse me," House projected. "Does anyone care that I just received some plain onesies and a gay little cap?"

Cameron turned her eyes back to him. "Oh, that's not gay. It's cute! Where's the card?"

"I don't know."

"House! I ask you to do one tiny thing and--"

"Here it is!" he brought it out from the sack. "Dr. and Mrs. Kurenduck something. Whoever they are."

"Kurensky. He's Endocrinology and you be nice. These people didn't have to give us anything."

A woman next to House took the package to study before passing it on. "She just stole our present, Cameron!"

It was her turn to snort. "So people can look at it, House."

"Yeah, well, they better get a good look at it now because I'm not letting the baby be seen in public with that wretched hat thing. Take the Karatsky's off the Christmas card list. Next!"

Every present was adorable and every other present warranted a Housism as Cameron valiantly braved on. With the constant ebbing and flowing of doctors and nurses dropping by Cameron felt they would never work through the pile. At her estimation they wouldn't have to buy diapers for the next year. At least. They also got a lot of clothes and one of the elderly nurses had even made the baby a soft blanket.

"I'm surprised she lasted long enough to finish the thing," House said out of the side of his mouth.

Cameron found another use for the blanket as she whacked him in the face.

One particular present was attacked with vigor by House. Cameron picked the card off the top and skimmed it, holding back a groan. It was from Wilson. The smaller package had been thrown onto Cameron's lap while he ripped into the pretty paper of the bulky one.

"Sweet! Thanks, Jimmy. It's everything I ever wanted." It was a mini piano, perfect for little hands.

"What can I say, House. I have that knack."

Cameron unwrapped the other package to see it contained classical CDs and Baby Einstein DVDs. "Are you trying to have a point here, Wilson?"

He laughed as he blushed slightly in his seat next to Cuddy's. "I'm aiming to have the kid potty-trained by six months and self-sufficient enough I won't be needed to baby-sit."

"Wilson," House said as he attempted to open the piano box. "I wouldn't trust you to baby-sit a plant."

Wilson rolled his eyes. "This coming from a man who has managed to keep his rat alive only because the rat is stupid enough to eat his own cedar chip litter."

House responded with a "Your mom" without looking up from his task.

Cameron thanked Wilson and reached for the next present, happy that House was being entertained and somewhat quiet for once. She looked at the cute card before grinning at Cuddy, who grinned back.

How Cuddy managed to matched the mint and lavender of the baby's room was a mystery but the diaper bag Cameron unwrapped was beautiful. And big.

"You can have the initials monogrammed on it when you decide on her name. The coupon is in the right flap pocket."

"How precious," Cameron gushed.

"You're gushing," House felt the need to point out as he grabbed another box.

Cameron ignored him while she opened the bag to find it stuffed full of receiving blankets, baby sized towels, bottles, pacifiers, and even a pink teddy bear. She hugged her friend with joy. "Thank you SO much!"

The present House picked to unwrap was deemed "boring" and was immediately tossed to the wayside. Finally, they began to see the light at the end of the tunnel, the last remaining gifts from her mom and Ellen. House attacked the largest box reveling a bouncy chair for thresholds.

"Mom," Cameron said, nearly crying from all the rampant emotions, "this is great. Thank you."

Her mother smiled. "I could have really used one for your brother and you."

Cameron opened the last gift that was from Ellen and Matt. "Oh! This is perfect! I didn't even think about this." It was a baby book and pillow.

Ellen smiled her serene smile. "You can thank Mom for that because I didn't either."

"It is a necessity," her mom reiterated.

Cameron stood up, pulling House up with her. "We want to thank all of you for these great gifts. And with Greg and my lifestyles the doubles were appreciated," she said, referring to the sets of car seats and toys. "And thanks for being such good friends." Suddenly she was crying again.

House rolled his eyes. "Oh, for God's sakes, Cameron, knock it off. You're embarrassing me."

Cuddy stood as well. "There's cake and snacks over there," she pointed to the back wall.

The crowd herded through the room going to the food like a swarm of locust, Cameron thought, making her smile. House made a move towards escape but Anna and Ellen Cameron had other plans.

"Allison," her mother started. "We will be heading back tomorrow. We thought it would be nice to have dinner tonight. With the two of you."

"Are you paying?" House asked.

"He's kidding," Cameron covered.

Mrs. Cameron gave him a tight smile. "I look forward to getting to know you better, Greg."

"Actually, Mom, Greg--" Cameron started to make up an excuse to keep him away but he spoke up.

"Sounds great," he said, a wide smile looking a bit too toothy for Cameron to know he was up to something.

"Greg..." she warned.

He turned his grin towards her and put his arm around her waist. "What, Allison? I think getting to know your mom is a fine idea."

Cameron sighed, knowing she was outnumbered. "Fine. We can go to Alexander's." She explained to her mother how to get to the restaurant and settled on a time.

The last thing House said the end of the day was, "Wonder what your dad will think of me," making her realize she didn't know who exactly would be there. She groaned as she felt a headache forming in her temples.


	39. Chapter 39

House was uncharacteristically quiet on the car ride to the restaurant. Cameron had been in panic mode and had already yelled, threatened, and cried. She had gotten bitchy over his choice of dress for dinner and it wasn't until he changed AND promised to behave that he realized she was nervous and hormonal.

As he parked the car in a parking spot relatively close to the front door of the fancy place he glanced at his equally quiet partner. "It'll be fine," he told her.

She gave him a weak smile. "Right."

Getting out of the car he waited at the rear until Cameron joined him. He wrapped his free hand around her small one for reassurance. "Can't be _that_ bad," he said as they walked to the front door.

She snorted. "You don't know my family."

He grinned at her. "I will after tonight," he told her.

"Don't remind me."

House left her at the entranceway to check on the reservation. When he started walking back to her he noticed she was hugging a man to her enthusiastically. He came up, eyebrow raised. "Is this woman bothering you, sir? I warn you, she was feisty even before the alien invasion."

The man released Cameron and looked at House with the same set of eyes, albeit in a taller body. "Don't I know it. She's been bothering me since she was old enough to follow me. You must be Greg." He stuck out his hand.

House returned the handshake. "I must be."

"I'm Matt, Allison's older brother." Matt gave an easy grin.

Cameron hugged him again. "Matt, I didn't know you were here."

"Surprise!" he told her as they were joined by Ellen, Anna, and an older man.

"We didn't want to intrude on your girl time at the shower," the man said.

House snorted and rolled his eyes. "See, Cam, I _told_ you it was a girlie thing. She made me go."

Ellen gave him a smile that made her face glow. "I thought it was sweet."

House elbowed Cameron gently. "See, _somebody_ recognizes my good-qualities."

"_Quality_," she stressed. "Greg, this is my father, Alex Cameron. Dad, meet Greg House."

Cameron's father had the bearing of a military man that made House want to cringe in memory of his own childhood. The slightly older man studied him intensely and House fought the urge to squirm under the scrutiny.

"Dr. House, I've heard such wonderful things about you," Alex said.

House was able to retrieve his hand while it was still intact. "Really? She's been pretty tight lipped about you."

Their name was called then, saving Cameron from being _too_ mortified. She found herself relaxing as House entered a normal conversation with her brother and father. Of course, she could credit his niceness to her not so veiled threat but she suspected the whiskey he was drinking had something to do with it.

Her mom, on the other hand, seemed more uptight than ever. "Allison, be sure you drive home, honey. He could go to jail or kill you in a wreck."

She subdued the urge to roll her eyes. "Mom, it's fine. He's fine. You worry about Dad, not House."

Anna Cameron frowned at her. "That's so strange that you call each other by your surnames."

Cameron shrugged. "It's a hard habit to break."

"What will you do when you get married?"

To Cameron it felt like every conversation stopped so that people could look at her red face and hear her answer. "Married?" she was finally able to get out. "Who said we were getting married?"

Her prim and proper mother couldn't stop her jaw from dropping. "But, Allison! I understand that mistakes happen but you must rectify the problem and give your baby a name."

Cameron bristled. "A name? My baby will have a name. I don't have to marry for that."

"I raised you better than this," Anna said.

"Maybe but I refuse to get married just because it's the 'right' thing to do."

"Allison, honey," she pleaded before House interrupted.

"You taught your daughter to make intelligent decisions so I suggest you let her stick to this one," he told her.

Blue eyes darker than his glared across the table at him. "I'm sure this was your doing."

House wasn't fazed. "And I'm sure you don't know me well enough to judge what doing is mine. Now, could you please shut up. If you make her upset she'll cry and, quite frankly, I'm tired of saline on my shoulders."

Cameron pushed her chair away from the table as everyone stared at House. "I'm going to the restroom."

House glanced sharply at her. "You better not be going to cry."

"I'm not," she promised.

Ellen stood too. "I'll go with you." The pregnant women went to the bathroom and Ellen waited until the door was closed before turning to her sister by marriage. "Oh my God, Allie! That man is so in love with you!"

Cameron grimaced in the mirror. "What? No way."

"Were you not just there? He got onto your mom for being vicious to you."

She shrugged. "House just hates to be challenged."

Ellen sighed the deep sigh of a romantic. "I wish Matt would do that every now and then."

"Attack malicious mothers?"

"No, silly! Stick up for me."

Cameron rolled her eyes. "Trust me, it doesn't make up for all the times he doesn't."

Ellen just smiled before hitting the stall. "Count your blessings, Allie. Good guys are hard to come by."

Cameron snorted. "Don't I know it. I'm still looking."

By the time the dinner was over Cameron was ready to put her head down and relax for three days straight.

"Well, that went better than expected," House said as they pulled out of their parking place. He looked rather happy about his accomplishment to not piss off any Cameron.

Cameron tilted her seat back and rubbed her tired eyes. "Yes, but did you HAVE to insist on coffee after dinner?"

He took his eyes off the road to spare a glance at her. "Your dad seemed to expect it. You're just mad that you couldn't partake in the caffeine OR the whiskey."

She shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "I'm not mad," she told him. "I just don't feel good."

"What the hell isn't wrong with you these days?"

She chose to not comment and was silent the ride to her place. Once they were parked and inside Cameron muttered something to him before running to the bathroom. House listened to a message from a telemarketer before he plopped onto the couch and turned on the television.

He heard the door open. "House, come here."

"No, I'm busy," he replied, flipping the channels.

"House, please," she pleaded.

He ignored her tone. "No, damnit. I'm comfortable and I'm not getting up to study any specimen you could have produced."

She was quiet so he assumed he won the battle until he saw her head for the front door.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?"

She turned to him. "There was blood in my urine," she stated before promptly bursting into tears.

He was on his feet immediately pulling her into his arms, fear that he didn't recognize spearing her stomach. "Sh, it's going to be fine, Cam. It just sounds like our little bella bundle is being a prima donna."

"But, why am I spotting?" she wailed, clinching his t-shirt in her hands.

He glided her to the couch. "You're a doctor, Cameron. You know the reasons behind it." It was the wrong thing to say because her crying began anew. "Allison, it would be different if you weren't far along but you're nearly full term. Stop crying or we really will have a problem. You're getting upset and the little one will be the biggest brat born."

She smiled at him through her tears. "Are you sure she's ok?"

He patted her on the head like she was a child. "Don't worry, be happy." He tucked her head under his chin and wrapped his arms around her. "We'll go to the hospital in the morning if it'll make you feel better. I know this great neonatal care doctor who speaks in a proper British accent."


	40. Chapter 40

The next morning House was in a seriously foul mood due to stress and lack of sleep. He didn't want Cameron to know he had stayed awake throughout the night, hand on her stomach to feel for the small movement of the baby nearing her impending arrival. On the way to the hospital House snarled at Cameron on three separate occasions, causing her to burst into tears yet again.

"You're not allowed to ever be pregnant again," he barked at her in the hospital parking lot. "I'm freaking tired of having to watch out for your feelings just because your hormones can't separate your ass from the ground."

She laughed as easily as she had cried earlier. "That doesn't make sense."

"Neither does crying."

They headed towards the elevator and if anyone was surprised to see House there at that time on a weekday they were wise enough to keep it to themselves.

They found Eaverson waiting for them in the ultrasound room. "Cameron," he said, walking towards them, "heard you had a bad night."

She gave him a wan smile. "Yes. I think, well, I know the baby's fine but I want to make sure."

"Sure. Hop up on the table."

Eaverson read a good heart rate and position of the growing form. "I think it's safe to say the little bugger is going to be ok, Allison."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely," he assured her.

"Thank you so much!" She hugged him and turned to hug House to see him fast asleep, chin on his chest. She smiled and quietly walked out, letting him have his hard-earned rest. 


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N: Another update...something you might have been waiting for...**

* * *

The next two weeks Cameron took it lightly at work and at home. House was constantly complaining about having to take care of her and about her doing too much.

That Tuesday Cameron's back was aching so much she dreaded moving so she went into House's office for a nap. She was having a dream about having the baby when she was jerked out of her sleep with not so dream-like cramps. She laid still for another few minutes and was just relaxing when a cramp hit her again.

"Ow!" she told the baby. "Don't hit quite so hard," she chided her. A radiating wave of pain that made her nauseous also made her reconsider the fact that it was just a baby kick. This was confirmed as she carefully stood up when her water broke abruptly. Cameron glanced around but there was no one present in either office.

She walked out of the office and made her way slowly down the hallway hoping House was with Wilson. She leaned against the wall for support as another wave took her over.

She didn't bother knocking so when she opened the door she found, not House, but an actual patient in with the oncologist. She wanted to cry as she apologized for interrupting.

Wilson stood from behind his desk. "Allison, is something wrong?"

She shook her head even as she doubled over in pain. "Where's House?"

"I don't know. Are you ok?"

"She's in labor, son," the elderly gentleman told him as he too stood to offer up his seat.

"What?" Wilson asked, nervously.

Cameron took the seat gladly. "The baby's coming," she reiterated.

"But...it's not time yet."

"James, I need House. Please?"

He looked slightly panicky. "Right. I'll have him paged." Once he arranged it, Wilson took a deep breath to calm himself. "Can you walk to delivery or you need a wheelchair?"

"I'll get a wheelchair," his patient offered, leaving the two doctors to themselves.

"Cam, what's going on?" he asked as another pain radiated from her spine outward.

"I'm having a baby, James. Stop panicking."

"She's not due yet," he said, ignoring her order to not panic.

"She's two weeks early," she told him, relaxing once again. "She's apparently determined to be like House every step of the way."

"Here's the wheelchair, miss." The patient appeared in the open doorway.

Wilson was grateful as he helped Cameron into the chair. "I'm afraid we are going to need to reschedule this, Clay."

"Not a problem, Dr. Wilson," he said. "Good luck to the both of you."

Cameron was once again clinched in the throes of pain. "_He's_ not the one in agony," she hissed at him.

Wilson took her down to delivery as she alternated between pain and crying to voided pain and anger.

"Where's House?" she asked him for the fifth time. "Where is he?"

"I've already paged him," Wilson said, soothingly.

"Well, page him again," she snapped before sobbing in pain.

"I'll get you something for the pain."

"You go find House, let me worry about this damn pain."

Wilson was indecisive. "I don't want to leave you, Cameron."

"Well, I want you to leave! I need House. Please get him," she pleaded.

He reluctantly left to run smack into the infamous doctor at the elevator bank. "Where the hell were you?" he nearly yelled at him.

House shrugged. "I was asleep. This better be good because I'm missing primo naptime."

"Allison's in delivery."

"Why is she working delivery? She trying to get pointers from other knocked up girls?" House asked in a condescending tone.

"No, House," Wilson told him, grabbing his arm, "she's in delivery."

"Right, she's--" House stopped himself mid-sentence as the words sunk in. Wilson witnessed him turn a sickly shade of white.

"House, you ok?"

"Where is she? Take me to her," he demanded, his brilliant eyes glassy in fear.

Wilson and House bustled back down the hallway, anxious to get to Cameron's side. They didn't have to look too hard.

Cameron was exactly where Wilson had parked her, yelling at a male nurse who was failing in his attempt to get her prepped or at least out of the way. "You don't understand what I'm telling you so I'll repeat myself AGAIN to emphasize my point." She took a moment while a contraction hit her before continuing. "I am waiting for Dr. House. I am waiting HERE for Dr. House so he can find me."

"But, Miss," he pleaded, "your doctor will be able to find you."

House, color more or less recovered, stepped up. "Consider the doctor found." He put his hand on her shoulder. "What's this I hear about this Roswell incident?"

She looked grateful as she snaked her hand into his. "She's very insistent about coming today."

He frowned. "Today's not a good day. Perhaps we can reschedule to next week."

Cameron's grip turned into steel as yet another contraction came on. "Umph," she grunted. "She's not leaving much of a choice."

"Brat." He turned to the silent nurse. "Well, what the hell are you waiting for, a written invitation? Let's get her in a room."

The nurse snapped to it while Wilson left Cameron in House's capable hands so that he might share the news with others.


	42. Chapter 42

The room was cool and quiet, lights shut down low as that one might take advantage and rest. The moon had risen hours ago and now just tiny pinpricks of stars could be seen if the viewer tilted their head just right. At that moment, however, the moon and stars were ignored and House's head was tilted at a different angle as he gazed at the small six pound wonder in his arms. Cameron was sleeping quietly in the hospital bed, tired from the long delivery.

Five little fingers on each tiny hand, five little toes on each tiny foot. She had come into the world a little under two hours ago and House could already tell she was changing his life. She had the common blue eyes babies seemed to have and she had dark hair fuzz on her head. House smiled down at her as he placed his fingers gently on her just to feel her heartbeat.

He had witnessed many births but during the long hours with Cameron he experienced the anxiety of a patient. He figured he'd be able to use his hand Cameron squeezed in another week. Maybe. She had opted not to use an epidural because of the recovery time but House didn't see the benefits from his end. He wanted to take some Vicodin but the bottle was in his front pocket and he didn't want to disturb the baby.

Her eyes opened just then, not focused- that would come later- but House still felt the pride that she belonged exactly where she was.

"What are you smiling about?" Cameron asked softly from her position in the bed.

He turned his head to look at her. "I was quietly laughing at her resemblance to a fire lizard."

She chuckled, tiredly. "Don't say that. You'll damage her psyche."

"Cameron, she's two hours old. I have plenty of time to damage her later."

She held her hand out. "I want to see her."

House sat on the side of the bed and put his daughter into Cameron's arms, leaning forward to kiss the momma on the forehead. His smile never faded as he gazed at them. He kinda liked the sound of Isabella Caitlyn House. 


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N: We have waited so long to for the baby I can't end it here! Thanks for the wonderful reviews.**

* * *

Dr. Gregory House was normally adapt at sneaking into work and then hiding to pass the day away. But then again he had been off for a couple of weeks and wasn't on his game.

His friend caught him in the hall waiting for the elevator. Dr. James Wilson was all smiles. "How is you little princess doing?" he asked.

House snarled at him. "Which one? Cameron has been put into uber-mommy mode about everything and all the baby does is cry. She cries if she's hungry. She cries if she's tired. I had to go home last night to get a decent night's rest and Cameron _still_ called me three times."

"Wow," Wilson said. "I see fatherhood hasn't brightened your attitude any."

"Why should it? Cameron gave birth to six pounds of neediness."

The two doctors stepped into the elevator that held no one. "Is it safe to ask when Cam is supposed to come back? Or is she staying home."

"She'll be back. I don't make it a habit to pay people not to work."

"Are you enrolling Isabella in the daycare here?"

House hit the stop button to change floors to stop on. "Glad you reminded me. Cameron threatened my manhood if I forgot to get the paperwork today."

Wilson decided to accompany him. "Still doesn't explain why you came back earlier than planned."

"And here I thought you would be eager to see your best bud returned to you."

Wilson studied his friend's expression. "You didn't want to come back," he stated. "What did you do, get on Allison's nerves or something?"

"Course not. She wanted some girl time today or something."

They reached the door to the staff daycare and Wilson opened it up for him. "That just burns your ass, doesn't it."

"No! I can finally get some game time in. I had no consoles at Cameron's and, anyway, Bella wouldn't give us a moments rest. I will be able to catch up on my sleep, too." He turned to the woman who was behind the desk, smiling so prettily at him. "Hey, I need an application."

She pulled what seemed to be a book out and handed it to him, pointing at the pens. "Of course, sir. Just fill these out so we can start the application process."

"Thanks." He started out of the door.

"Sir! I'm sorry but you'll have to fill out the paperwork here."

"Oh, the fools we suffer," he muttered before turning to the woman. "Listen, lady. I'm a doctor so we automatically know I can't write worth crap. The momma is still at home tied to a screaming newborn so I am taking this to her since she knows all the details."

The woman's smile fell a little. "I'm sorry, sir, but the paperwork has to stay here. And there is a six month waiting period before any child is considered for the daycare."

House rolled his eyes. "Fine, but you're explaining to Dr. Cuddy why I am too busy for clinic." He plopped into a chair, dragging Wilson with him. "Moral support," he explained.

Wilson filled him in on the tidbits that had happened since he had last talked to House. "Your Grecian warrior is officially linked to your favorite neurologist, Ashcroft. She's been out with him several times now and things are going good so far."

"God, Wilson, you're worse than a woman sometimes," House told him as he filled his own information out.

Wilson flushed slightly but let it roll off of him, so used to House's barbs. The woman behind the desk looked at him so he flashed her a winsome smile. "Your own neurologist has started talking to some hospitalist so it seems that, Eaverson aside, you've started a relationship trend for your team."

House snorted but continued his writing. "Found you a Mrs. Wilson number four yet?"

"Nope," Wilson said, happily enough. "Always looking, though."

"Ever optimistic. Ok, what the hell do they need Cameron's mother's maiden name for?" He broke out his cell out, ignoring the signs telling him not to use it. He glared at the woman, daring her to say something. She made the wise choice and said nothing. He put it on speakerphone to have easier writing abilities.

"Hello?"

"Cameron, say hello to Jimmy," House told her.

"James! You should stop by tonight. I'm making chicken parmesan."

"Sounds great!"

"Hey!" House said, "I didn't call for social hour." They heard a baby's cry in the background. "I was about to ask about the little brat but I hear she's the same."

"She's not a brat, House. She's a baby."

"Right. I'm in need of your mom's maiden name, dearest immunologist."

"Why?"

He rolled his eyes for the benefit of the nurse and Wilson. "To finish this damn paperwork for the daycare."

"Why didn't you just bring it?"

House glared at the woman behind her desk. "The daycare Nazi wouldn't let me take the paper out of the doors. Just give me the information. At this rate I'll miss my afternoon nap."

She answered his questions and he finished it in good time. When he turned in the papers she heard the woman's warning about the waiting period. "What was that?"

"Nothing, Cam. I'll take care of it. See you later." As he hung up his phone he turned his head to Wilson. "Looks like I'm going to have to see Cuddy after all."


	44. Chapter 44

Allison gingerly walked around her apartment, cooing to her newborn. At the moment Isabella was just looking at her, trying to focus. She kissed the crown of her dark head and carried her to the kitchen for much needed refreshments. She was thawing the chicken already and searched the refrigerator for extra provisions. Since Wilson was coming she decided dessert should be in order.

Then she ran into a snag.

"Damnit!" Then, "Sorry, Bella. Let me call Daddy back."

* * *

House strolled into Lisa Cuddy's office with all the pomp and circumstance he would muster, which was a lot, surprisingly. Wilson followed in tow. "Cuddy, I have a problem."

Cuddy rolled her eyes. "When do you not?"

"At least when I have problems they are more interesting than one of your wardrobe malfunctions."

"Bite me, House."

"Sorry to disappoint but I'm A) not into sadomasochism and B) taken by a three week old infant. Speaking of said infant," he started but was interrupted by his cell phone. "What?" he answered. "You want me to what? No!" A pause. "Fine. Bye."

Cuddy raised her eyebrow in a question.

"Wilson, since you were told to come eat you have to pay the price."

Wilson pushed his hands in his pocket. "What is it Cam wants you to do that you don't want to do?"

"Go to the store," said House, unashamed that he was so obvious. "She can't very well cook chicken parmesan with the parmesan."

Wilson laughed. "You are correct. I can do that."

"While you're there pick up some drinks, will you? This kid is driving me batty."

Cuddy laughed at him. "That phrase is going to get ole in the next eighteen years, House. How is she?"

"Loud as hell and cranky as her mother," he said, meanly.

Wilson rolled his eyes. "You don't have to pretend, House. We know you miss Isabella."

House grunted but made no comment about Wilson's statement. "Bella's the reason I'm here."

Cuddy gasped. "Cameron's quitting?"

"No, I--"

"You're quitting?"

House shook a fist in the air. "Damnit, Dolly, get your ass away from the Grand Ole Opry and listen to me before jumping to conclusions." He paused to make sure she didn't interrupt again. "Ok, for Cameron to work she needs to enroll Bella into the nursery here but there is a six month waiting period."

"Go on," she told him.

"I don't want Cam to stay off for six months and neither do you. Therefore I'm asking you to use your magical wand to wave the waiting."

"House, I'm not sure it's that simple."

He pouted. "Don't make me say it."

"I'll have to check to see if there even is someone who can take care of a newborn."

"How much harder can it be than taking care of a six month old?"

"House, I said I would check."

House shook his head. "Won't work, Cuddy. I need to be able to tell Cameron all is well when I go eat her cooked dinner tonight. If it's a matter of feeding then I'm sure Cameron could find minutes of the day to feed her."

Cuddy sighed. "Fine. It will be done."

House actually looked appreciative. "Thanks, Lisa. And for that I'll invite you to dinner. IF you get one of those no bake desserts."

She laughed. "I'll see what I can find."


	45. Chapter 45

**A/N: Same disclaimer still applies. I don't own House. If I did there would be no breakup, the team wouldn't suck, and Cameron and House would be together. Maybe I need to save my money...**

* * *

House made it to Cameron's place in one piece after his first semi-full day of work. He let himself in the door where he had been staying the last few weeks since Bella had made her arrival. It was quiet and he didn't want to yell in case the baby was asleep.

In the kitchen Cam had left the chicken out to thaw and the ingredients ready for the meal. The TV was on but no one was watching it. House found them in Cameron's bedroom, Cameron asleep on her side drooling on her pillow while Bella kicked in her area buffered by pillows. House lifted the baby up, being careful to hold her still pliant neck and head, and walked out of the room, closing the door gently behind him.

"Let's let Mommy sleep for a while. We'll watch something on the tube."

When Cameron woke later she found House holding Isabella as he participated in the game show he was watching.

"Aw. Don't buy a vowel. That's just a waste of money, you freaking idiot."

She chuckled. "Tell them how you really feel, House." She sat down beside her to look at her baby.

"I did earlier. They have microphones. Why do they need to yell?"

She gasped as she looked at the clock. "Oh my God! I need to start cooking."

"Then what are you doing sitting here?" he goaded her, relentlessly. He wiggled his hand that was under Isabella to keep it from tingling as he watched Cameron. Her scurrying around was far more entertaining than the game show anyway.

Cameron had just put the chicken in the over to bake when her doorbell rang. Since House was on baby patrol she went to let not just Wilson but Cuddy in as well.

"We rode together," Cuddy explained as they walked in. "Where's the baby?"

"She got too needy so we set her on a mountain top," House said as he carried the now sleeping bundle over to the entrance way.

"Ooh! Look at her. Can I hold her?"

"Sure," Cameron said at the same moment House said, "No."

"Cuddy," House said as he handed the baby over. "just watch the breasts. The kid might get confused."

She cooed down at her. "Your daddy is a bastard, Bella. Don't grow up to be like him."

"Don't cuss around my baby, Cuddy," he countered, "Or are you planning on showing what a bitch you can be."

Cuddy rolled her eyes even as she touched the cheek of the sleeping infant. "You better hold your tongue because I solved your problem."

"What problem?" Cameron wanted to know.

House shook his head. "Nothing. When's dinner?"

Cameron rolled her eyes. "When the big hand is on the six and the small hand is on the seven."

"But, Mom, I'm hungry now!"

She went into the kitchen and seconds later a bag of chips hit House in the head. "Still got it," she stated victoriously.

"Softball?" Cuddy asked.

"All-State champion three years straight," Cameron proudly said.

"Food, Cameron," House whined.

"House! I swear you're worse than Bella. Talking is not hindering the oven. Give me fifteen minutes."

"Talking may not hinder the oven but it sure as hell is annoying me."

As she flashed him particularly nasty look Wilson hissed at him. "What's the matter with you? Be nice."

"She's not crying anymore," he said, stubbornly.

Wilson was the one who rolled his eyes. "Maybe not now but she will if you keep on."

House shrugged. "She'll be strong."

"You're an ass."

"Language, Jimmy. Bella is at an impressionable age."

Cuddy snorted. "Please, House. We all know Isabella's first word will be four letters."

Finally, House's long wait was over. Cameron took the baby to lay her down while she made House set the small kitchen table. Once everyone was settled they dug into the tossed salad, bread, and delicious parm chicken.

Wilson nearly melted with the first bite of the chicken. "God, Allison, this is great."

House curled his mouth into a snarl and scooted his chair away from his friend. "Watch it, Wilson. Go orgasm elsewhere."

Wilson glared at House. "It's called a 'compliment'. It wouldn't kill you to give one every once in a while."

"I'll keep that in mind if I ever want to get in some girl's pants."

"Sarcasm doesn't become you, House."

House smirked. "I don't think I should be taking advice from someone who has such a great track record with women."

Wilson wasn't fazed. "I see fatherhood hasn't matured you at all. And to think I was worried about you changing."

House smiled. "Fear not, Jimmy. I change for no one. Even little screaming bratzillas."

Cameron slapped his arm. "She is not a brat. She is a baby."

"Exactly."

There was a comfortable silence between friends before Cuddy broke it with something that, unknowingly, created tension with the other three. "I'm really liking Dr. Ashcroft. He knows his stuff and people respond to him."

"I don't like him," House said, stubbornly.

"I know but I can't help that Dr. Cameron dates geniuses. Present company excluded."

"Tell me you aren't considering offering him a permanent place here," he said.

Cuddy shrugged. "The thought had crossed my mind."

"Lisa," Wilson jumped in. "I ask that you reconsider."

She looked surprised. "Oh, not you too, James. What do _you_ have against Ashcroft?"

Wilson turned a little red. "Can't I just be House and not have an excuse to hate someone?"

"James!" Cuddy said, appalled. "You don't mean that."

He shrugged. "The man is an ass."

"You're friends with the biggest ass in the state."

"Hey!" House exclaimed while Cameron giggled.

"That's different."

"Are you sure?" Cuddy asked.

"I don't trust him, Lisa," Wilson said. "I have a bad feeling."

"Well," she answered, "you're having a bad feeling about a very capable doctor and since I can't fire him on personal dislike I will tell the both of you to suck it up."

"We really miss you at work, Cameron," James Wilson told her in a ploy to change subjects.

"I miss you too! I'm so glad work has a daycare so I won't be far from Bella."

Cuddy placed her napkin on her plate to symbolize she was finished. "I had to pull a lot of strings today to get Bella into the daycare. You owe me big time, House."

Cameron was confused. "What do you mean?"

"Thanks, Cuddy. I wasn't going to tell her."

"Tell me what?"

House sighed. "There is normally a six month waiting period for infants. Luckily, Cuddy took off her top and we can put the baby in when you return to work."

"Well, thank you, Lisa," Cameron said, as gracious as House was not.

Isabella Caitlyn chose that moment to prove she had lungs. Both parents were up and went to go check on their ward.

Wilson grinned at Cuddy. "Who would have thought _House_ would be a good father."

Cuddy smirked. "It proves miracles do happen."


	46. Chapter 46

**A/N: Sorry about the wait. My grandmother broke her ankle and I had to be a good granddaughter and spend time with her. Unfortunately, that is not where my posts were...**

* * *

It was a day she dreaded but Cameron knew Bella had to get checked out and get some immunizations. And she knew that the shots would hurt her more than her daughter but that didn't stop her from crying at the same time Bella did.

Once the hard part was over Cameron cooed over Isabella before getting a good bill of health. As they left Cameron hit the fourth floor button. "Let's go see Daddy," she told the baby as she lugged the heavy carrier which contained the already growing baby.

Once she made it to House's office she walked on in and started talking without looking around. "She definitely has your set of pipes, Greg, because she nearly ran out the doctor giving her shots." She took the carrier to House's desk.

House smiled as he read the onesie. "'I'm the reason the rum's gone'. I thought you weren't going to dress her in Hot Topic."

Cameron shrugged. "I figured if she spit up on this one it wouldn't matter."

"Classy." He unbuckled Bella to hold her.

"Is that what I think it is?" came a distinct Australian voice.

Cameron whirled around. "Chase?"

He stood from his seat on the couch to walk to them. "In the flesh. You look good, Allison." He pulled her gently into a hug.

"She looks like she just popped out a kid."

"Thanks, House."

"Wait a mo." Chase had a look of confusion on his handsome face. "This baby is yours?"

She felt uneasy. "Yes."

"And House is the father?"

House saved her from having to answer by saying, "Would I be holding her if she wasn't?"

Chase kept his emotions guarded. "I see a lot has happened since I was out of the country."

"I'm still the same Allison, Robert. Except now I have a legitimate reason not to worry about myself. So, what are you doing here?"

He shrugged and sat back on the couch, looking between Cameron and House. "I'm back. House and I were making job arrangements when you came in."

"You're back?"

"For good. I was about to go see if my things needed airing. You still where you were or are you and House together?"

She sat down on the corner of House's desk. "Neither. I moved away for a while and ended up getting a place closer to the hospital when I came back. You mean you're coming back under House?"

"Yep. Starting Monday."

She grinned. "Damn. And Allisandrotos and I were starting to get so close."

"Don't cry yet," House said. "I'm supposed to keep her until you're back from babyville. Then I'm shipping her and Eaverson off the planet House."

"Well, I'm truly happy you're back, Chase."

"Yes," House added, "wombat jokes aren't as funny with an Englishman as the recipient."

Chase laughed. "I can see that that would be a bother."

Foreman appeared in the doorway. "Chase!"

House rolled his eyes and stood. "Ok, enough of this love fest," he told the small bundle and escaped outside, being extremely careful of Bella as he climbed the wall connecting to Wilson's balcony, letting himself in the sliding glass door. "Wilson, put some clothes on. We have a young impressionable mind here."

"Good morning to you too, House." Then he looked up and stood abruptly. "It's Bella Cat! Come to your uncle Jimmy," he said, reaching out to take the babe from House's arms. He gently held her close, inhaling the sweet infant smell. "What are you doing here?" he asked her.

"Uh, Wilson, in case you haven't noticed, Bella can't exactly answer you."

"Bella, your daddy thinks he's so smart then he wonders why no one likes him."

House rolled his eyes. "I don't need people to like me. I'm not you or Cameron."

Wilson touched the downy check of the baby. "Speaking of Cameron, where is the hot momma?"

The older man made a face. "Making up for lost time with Captain Kangaroo."

"Oh, Chase is back?"

"Ok, I don't know whether to be horrified or proud that you knew who I was talking about."

Wilson grinned. "I'll admit I cheated because I saw him in your office this morning."

"Ah."

"So, what do you think about it?"

"About which what?" he asked.

"About Cam talking to Chase," Wilson explained.

House shrugged. "What do I care? I'm not her keeper."

Wilson grinned. "It bothers you doesn't it."

"What? No! I can beat out an Australian wombat any day. In fact, I already have on several occasion."

"What did Chase say about Isabella?"

House chuckled. "You should have seen his face. It was fricking hilarious. Cam came in explaining that _my daughter_ hates shots then claims ownership as well. Even blond pretty boys can logically make that connection."

"My God, House. You feel threatened by the prodigal child."

"Threatened, no. Annoyed, most definitely. You have the strangest ideas about human behavior, James."

Wilson laughed and said, "I know I'm right about you just as I know you will never admit it."

House rolled his eyes again at his friend. "Are you suggesting I have reason to feel threatened by Robert Chase?"

"No! Well...he seemed pretty sprung on our immunologist."

"Ok, first of all she's _my_ immunologist, not yours. Secondly, you can't use a made up word as your reasons backing your 'theory' and thirdly...well, I don't have a thirdly but it sounded good so that's ok."

"Seriously, House, stay off the crack."

"But, Dad," whined House, "I don't like the drugs but the drugs like me."

"Since when do you listen to Marilyn Manson?"

"YouTube is a wonderful thing, Wilson. Let's say for shits and giggles I am feeling encroached upon. What would your advice be to me, the hapless sop who can't keep a woman?"

Wilson adjusted his tiring hands under Bella. "You're asking me? I'm the one with three ex-wives and no girlfriend because I can't keep a woman. Remember?"

"Yep. It was just as ridiculous as saying I'm worried about Chase. Now, let me tell you about the latest plot against me Big Boob Cuddy has just performed...


	47. Chapter 47

House stopped on the way over to Cameron's place that night to pick up an ooey, gooey pizza and a six pack. Carefully balancing his purchases while walking with his cane, he reached Cameron's door. Noting he had no free hands to open the door he chose to kick it, making it rattle in its frame.

He determined Cameron had used the peek hole because she answered with the smirk she saved just for him. "Need a hand?" she asked as she reached for the pizza.

"That would be nice since I _did_ bring your meal."

She made a show of smelling the box before leading the way to the kitchen. "So, what happened after I left," she wanted to know, reaching in the cabinet for some plates.

"You mean what did Chase have to say after you left?"

She cut her eyes over at him, putting one hand on her hip. "Well, since you brought it up I would be interested in knowing."

He didn't quite stop the narrowing of his eyes and he saw triumph in hers. "We compared notes on you. I never knew you were a biter."

Cameron slapped his arm. "Be serious."

"I was at an unfair advantage since I had to make up things. By the way, I told him you are so noisy the neighbors complained."

She gasped. "You didn't!"

"I couldn't very well say we _didn't_ sleep together since you were toting my daughter. Oh, and excellent entrance. We couldn't have done better if we planned it out."

Cameron rolled her eyes and took her peach tea and pizza back to the living room. "You are full of crap, House." She waited until he joined her before saying, "Thanks for getting a total no diet meal for us tonight."

He shrugged. "Hey, I was craving and I'm not on a diet." He thumped his hard stomach to prove his point. "_You_ can eat your vegtastic meal. It leaves me more food."

She scrunched her nose and took a healthy bite of her slice. "I'll just work out more tomorrow."

"Sounds like a plan. Now, hand me the remote so we can see what's on."

After dinner Cameron went to retrieve a book she was trying to finish and, after checking on the sleeping baby, walked into her living room to see House drinking yet another beer. She sat down next to him. "You are staying here tonight?" she asked, though it wasn't a question.

"I don't think so, _Mom_," he spat out to spite her. "I'm perfectly capable of driving."

She knew he probably was but didn't want to take a chance. "It's not that, House. I would like you to stay."

"I suppose I'll do as a substitute since you don't have precious Robbie's number," he said nastily.

She answered just as smoothly. "Actually, I got his phone number today while you were gone."

He didn't seem fazed. "Looks like you're not at the top of his list anymore, Allison."

Cameron rolled her eyes. "Well, damn. What ever will I do?"

He suddenly smirked at her. "I'm sure I'm ten times better than Chase is on all levels. Care to test it out?"

On second thought maybe he should drive home because Cameron wasn't sure how drunk he really was. "I've kissed you before, House, and I wouldn't say it was _ten_ times better."

House looked offended. "I beg to differ. I just wasn't trying before is all."

She lifted an eyebrow. "I'd be willing to give you another chance to give it your all."

"Thanks for opportunity," he sarcastically told her. "Come closer. I can't kiss you from there."

"Oh, you're not that talented?" she teased, trying to ignore her wildly beating heart at the thought of a House kiss.

"Well?" he asked when she didn't move.

"You mean right now?"

"No, next week when Chase is crowned worst kisser of the year."

Knowing she was playing with fire she never-the-less moved closer to the slightly inebriated doctor.

He placed his empty bottle down and turned to the seemingly naive woman next to him. "Ready for me to rock your socks off?" he asked with a smirk.

She lifted her chin. "Hit me with your best shot."

"Pat Benatar again?" Before she could answer House placed his hands on either side of her face and put his warm, soft lips onto hers. She quickly responded by applying pressure and he moved his hands with one to the back of her hand and the other around her body as if he thought she would pull away from the embrace. Her thoughts were only to get closer as she clutched his t-shirt in her small hand. The kiss quickly escalated from a lesson to full passion as the two allowed their bodies to do what their mind couldn't think clearly. Not that thinking was their top priority at that point.

It wasn't until House's hand was on her side underneath her shirt that Cameron broke the kiss for much needed air. "Greg, we can't," she whispered as her mind slowly stopped spinning.

"You want to stop?" he asked, incredulous. "After all we've been through?"

She rubbed a hand on his scruffy cheek. "It's not that I don't want to, it's just we can't. Yet."

"Can't?" he looked confused.

"Because of Bella."

"What?"

"I just had a baby."

"Oh." He suddenly understood. He gave her a gentle kiss, keeping his hormones in check as he fought the urge to deepen the embrace. Finally, he ended the sweet kiss, playing with her long brown hair. "So, how did I do?"

"On a scale of one to ten?" She appeared to think. "About a six I would say."

He dug his fingers gently into her side to tickle her. "I'll make you think six," he told her.

She was saved from the tickling by Bella's loud cry. "Thank you, Bella," she said as she hopped up to check on her daughter.

**A/N: You're welcome!**


	48. Chapter 48

Cameron was loathe to admit it but she was starting to get restless. She didn't want to leave Bella but the lack of adult companionship- aside from House- was making her stir crazy so when House volunteered to baby-sit she jumped at the chance. She went to dinner with Chase and Foreman, just like old times.

"What's the deal with that woman on our team?" Chase asked. "She's got a chip on her shoulder the size of this city."

Cameron laughed. "I thought at first it was just because she had something for House but she's just as mean now and she's dating Brandon Ashcroft."

"She's just a bitch," Foreman inputted. "I wouldn't worry too much about her. As soon as Cam comes back she's in a different department."

"Eaverson too," Cameron confirmed.

Foreman chuckled. "Is it me or does House have something for accents?"

"I thought the same thing!" she told them and they all laughed. Cameron had truly missed her old team.

Chase tilted his beer up as he studied his old flame. "So, you and House, huh."

She turned a bright shade of red. "Yes. It just kinda happened."

"And a baby. I certainly didn't expect that."

Foreman finished his drink as well. "Well, I hope you didn't expect her to wait for you."

"Of course not! I'm just surprised she wore House down is all."

Foreman signaled for the waitress to bring another round for himself and Chase and a refill diet coke for Cameron. "I got the feeling House wasn't as opposed of the relationship as he acted. And to see him with the baby is uncanny."

"I always knew he would be a good father. I just never expected to test that theory," Cameron told the men. "So, Chase, tell me what you're been doing since we last saw you."

* * *

"Read 'em and weep, fellas," House told the men currently at his place playing poker.

"What the hell, House?" one of the irate men said. "You got cards up your sleeve or something?"

"Not likely I'd tell you," he said before suddenly snapping his fingers at the man across from him. "No smoking," he harshly said.

"What?"

House jerked his thumb back towards the tiny bundle in her basinet. "I don't want to give Cameron another reason to bitch at me. Smoke outside if you need to."

The man grumbled but put his cigar away. Wilson dealt the cards and House smiled as another winning hand was given to him.


	49. Chapter 49

Cameron was giving Bella a bath in the kitchen sink when her doorbell rang. She frowned. "Who's here, little Bella Cat?" She wrapped the baby in a terry cloth towel and walked to the door, learning from her past mistake to check the peep hole. It was an understatement to say she was surprised. She opened the door. "Marian! Come on."

Marian Dariandrotos walked into the apartment. "I'm sorry I'm barging in on you but I didn't have your phone number and I have no one else to go to."

Cameron frowned at the wan woman. "Why? What happened?"

"Is this the baby?" Dariandrotos asked, in an almost nervous fashion.

"Yes. Let me get her dressed and we'll talk." Cameron rushed to the baby's nursery and quickly diapered and dressed her, for once not taking the time to inhale her baby scent before lying her in her crib. When she went back into the living room, she found Marian looking at her graduation picture.

"Is this your brother?" she asked.

Cameron looked at the picture in question. "No, it was my husband."

Dariandrotos blinked at her. "I never knew you'd been married."

She shrugged. "It's not something I announce. He died a while ago."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

There was an awkward pause. "Can I offer you something to drink?"

"No, thank you."

Another pause. "Marian, why are you here?"

"You're the only one I could come to."

"So you said," Cameron remarked not unkindly. "Why is that?"

Dariandrotos hesitated before blurting out, "You were right about Brandon."

Cameron froze. "How so?"

"You were right and I didn't listen and I'm so sorry."

She led the pale woman to her couch and sat down. "What happened, Marian?"

Tears came to her eyes. "I thought you were being petty so I disregarded everything you said about him and he was how you said he was," she said in a rush.

Cameron gasped. "Did he force you...?"

Her hold on her emotions collapsed and she began sobbing, not even noticing Cameron's arms coming around her shaking shoulders.

When she finally grabbed hold of her control Cameron gripped an arm. "Marian, you _have_ to report this. He has to be stopped."

Marian gasped. "You know because it happened to you!"

Cameron grimly nodded. "Yes. I never reported him because I was scared but I was a fool."

Marian wiped her face with her palms. "I'm not scared," she said as she squared her shoulders. "Let's nail this bastard to the wall."

"Gladly."

Later that week House commented to Cameron about his Greek girl. "She took off this afternoon and had the nerve to tell me it was none of my business why. I'm Greg House. Of course it's my business."

Cameron handed him the bread basket for a hot crescent roll. "Actually she was with me."

He looked at her suspiciously. "Since when are you two best friends?"

"Since Brandon Ashcroft showed his true colors to her."

"He didn't!"

"He did and we were talking to a lawyer today. That's where she was." She gave him a piercing look. "Don't you dare say a word to her."

He snorted. "I'm just glad _someone_ has the balls to put that jackass away."

She shifted uncomfortably. "I know I should have but I couldn't."

"Why aren't you scared now?" he shot at her.

"I don't have to worry about my job."

House rolled his eyes although he made a conscious effort to not talk with his mouth full. "That's the crappiest excuse I've ever heard."

"But it's true," she insisted.

"You mean you honestly didn't think about your place back here?"

"Well, no. I honestly thought you were done with me since you gave a review to the new hospital. And I admit he shamed me and I felt like I had not asked for it per se but didn't do anything to prevent it."

House slammed his fist on the table, causing her to jump. "Damnit, Allison, you didn't deserve what happened to you anymore than Isabella asked to be born."

"I didn't want to admit it happened, House. It wasn't until I was sure I was pregnant that I had to tell someone."

"And I was the lucky recipient."

"Yes. I know now Brandon is just a bastard. That's why Marian and I are connected."

"Well, that in itself is a freak show."

"Thanks a lot."

He played with his fork for a moment. "You pushing her to do what you didn't do?"

She understood what he was thinking. "She wanted to go to the police. She just came to me for moral support."

"Just checking."

The baby cry interrupted what was left of their dinner.


	50. Chapter 50

Cameron was uncharacteristically nervous as she stared at her clothes in her closet. Finally, she picked her navy blue dress, discarded it for being too bland, picked a pink one, threw it to the side because it was too brilliant and settled for a red dressy shirt and some slacks. Checking her image in the mirror she just finished when House hollered her name.

She went into the hall to find House, Wilson, and Cuddy in her living room. House was actually dressed in something other than jeans and a t-shirt. She felt herself clench then chided silently for her silliness. She and House had been out to dinner tons of times since she came back. But none had the potential of being a date.

"Wow, Allison," Wilson said.

House rapped him with his cane. "Tongue in mouth, Jimmy. She's taken."

Cameron turned to Cuddy. "Bella has just been fed so she should be fine while we're gone."

"I have your cell numbers," she said. "Don't worry. Go have an adult night."

House walked her out. "Stop clenching," he instructed her.

She laughed and suddenly wasn't as nervous. This was House, after all. Since they had shared a kiss that night they hadn't had a repeat but Cameron was hoping to change that tonight. When House asked her to this date she nearly danced for joy.

"Any particular place to go?" he asked as they got into his car.

"Any place is fine by me," she told him.

He glanced at her. "I'm thinking steakhouse with peanut shells on the ground," he warned her.

"Excellent," she said, meaning it.

He cut his eyes to her to check to make sure she was serious then grinned. "Roadhouse it is."

The place wasn't fancy by any stretch of the imagination but Cameron had already had House with fancy and it just didn't splice.

While they waited for a table Cameron turned to House. "Can you believe Bella's already a month old?"

"A month old yesterday," House confirmed. "God, don't be one of those people who always laments about how time flies so fast the kid is gone before you know it."

"I won't," she promised. "She's gained two pounds."

"I always knew you had a nurturing way about you," he said, promptly ruining any niceness by leering at her swollen breasts.

"Behave," she told him as their name was called.

They both participated in adding peanuts on the ground while House gossiped about work. "That hateful receptionist nurse who has the personality of a pin cushion--"

"House," she interrupted. "She's very sweet."

"Yeah, well her sweet ass was just busted out because she was having an affair with Pennington. His wife found out and was pissed. Started screaming at her at work in front of God et al. It was a good blasting."

"Poor Jennifer."

He snorted. "Poor Jennifer should have kept her pants on."

"Dr. Pennington should have stayed faithful," she argued.

"I say they both should have been more discreet."

"I will agree with you on that account."

"Tanya in OB has a daughter who tried to kill herself last weekend."

Cameron gasped. "My God!"

"Yeah, they have her appointed to a crazy doctor."

"How old is she?"

"Twelve."

"That's kinda depressing."

He paused as their food was place in front of them. "Let's lighten up the mood then. Gina in radiology is pregnant and Dr. Millican just proposed to Dr. Moinester."

She laughed. "How do you know all this?"

He grinned. "My newest hiding place is the nurse's break room. I hear e_verything_." He paused for a moment. "I've got some more good gossip."

"Oh?"

"I have it on good authority that a one Dr. Brandon Ashcroft was escorted by hospital security to an awaiting police cruiser."

She couldn't quite hide her smile. "Really. Does Marian know?"

"She's the one that told me and I can't tell you how strange it is that you two are on first name basis. I mean we've had a baby together and we don't use first names."

"You want me to call you Greg?"

He thought for a moment. "Naw. That, too, weirds me out."

He wanted to take her for drinks but she didn't want to stay gone from Bella. He walked her to her door like a gentleman. Then he gave her a less than chaste kiss for several minutes in the hallway.

She broke the kiss for air and some sanity. "You want to come in?" she asked.

"Don't want the neighbors complaining about the PDA?" he joked as he tried to compose himself.

She just smiled and opened her door. "Guys," she said as she flipped on the lamp, "we're...Oh my God!"

Cuddy sat up on the couch and pulled her shirt down, face a brilliant red. Wilson sat up from his position blushing as well.

House walked in behind Cameron, took in the scene of the flushed faces, swollen lips and ruffled clothes and grinned. "You two are so busted. Somebody's going to be grounded."

Cuddy tried to compose herself. "Um, Isabella is the perfect baby."

House had to comment. "You guys get bored so you had to create your own entertainment?"

Cameron smiled at Cuddy. "Congratulations. You two make a good couple."

Wilson tried to recover. "Thanks, Cam. We talked and decided to give it a shot."

"In our living room?" House asked.

"House!" admonished Cameron. "Leave them alone."

"If we leave them alone much longer they will christen our couch."

Cuddy, face turning from a red to a soft pink, stood up. "Allison, your baby was a jewel."

"We hardly heard a peep out of her."

House snorted. "Would you have been able to hear her over the moans?"

"House!" Cameron said, again. "Enough already."

He pouted. "Fine."

She smiled once more. "You guys want to watch a movie? I'm still keyed up."

"Allison," House said under his breath.

Cuddy, apparently, didn't hear him. Or just ignored him. "That would be great! We started watching the Batman movie but we got sidetracked."

"Heath Ledger is awesome," Cameron told her as she sat down next to Wilson. House had to take the recliner, frowning at the new couple. Halfway through the movie Wilson got up for a bathroom break and House stole his seat to sit next to Cameron, grabbing her hand to hold. When Wilson got back he glared at House. "Snooze ya lose," was House's mature response.

After the movie was over Cuddy and Wilson made their farewells. Once Cameron closed the door she raised an eyebrow at House. "Well, that was interested," she commented.

"I think I want to throw up," House told her.

She gave him a look. "I think it's sweet."

"Yeah, but not on your couch. I have to find another place to sit now."

"Greg, it's late. Are you going to spend the night or what?"

His answer was a kiss that took her breath away.


	51. Chapter 51

With their relationship slowly evolving to him always spending the night with Cameron and Bella House thought it would be weird when she came back to work. He was wrong.

"You're a moron," he told her twenty minutes in on her first day back.

She flushed. "Just because you don't like my suggestion does not mean I'm automatically a moron."

"No, you're a moron because your suggestion is wrong. Focus, people.We have a sick little girl." He studied the board again. "Four year old presents with 107 fever and vomiting. It could be a number of things but not a virus." He shot a look towards Cameron.

"Maybe we should concentrate on what it's not," Chase suggested, "because as you said- it could be a number of things."

House growled at him. "And maybe you should go back to the land down under."

Foreman spoke up. "You know the kid's been complaining about her legs hurting. It could be another diagnosis."

"Or it could be aches from the fever," Cameron stated.

House rubbed his scruff as he thought. "Alright, run some more tests on this patient and see if we can cure her before it's too late"

* * *

"Stevens-Johnson syndrome," House said as he took Bella out of her carrier and carried her one-handed to the couch.

"I'm just glad that we caught it in time," Cameron told him as she collapsed oin the couch as well, shucking her shoes.

He looked at her. "I know you're not a moron."

She smiled. "Is that your way of apologizing?"

"No! I never apologize. Do I, Bella Cat." He tickled her gently before laughing. "Cam, look!" Isabella appeared to be trying to smile.

"It might just be gas, House."

He rolled his eyes. "A lot you know. Girls don't have gas, they pass wind."

She chuckled and put her head on his shoulder, already tired from the first day of being back. "You know those women in the daycare are nice."

"I'd hardly call the one receptionist a woman. She looks all of thirteen."

Cameorn looked up into his eyes. "That case today really got to you, didn't it."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You don't have to act unaffected all the time, House. I know you're human."

"My name is Kilroy."

"Ok, Mr. Roboto."

"Look at her. There she goes again. See, it's a smile."

She laughed. "It looks more like a grimace."

"You're a moron," he told her in a teasing tone.

"And you're an ass," she reponsed back.

He smirked at her. "You know, this is almost our version of foreplay."

"I do get hot when you start in but sex is the farest from my mind when I'm angry."

"Huh. I'll file that away for future use," he told her before dipping his head to kiss her lightly on the lips.


	52. Chapter 52

Cameron noticed Chase staring at her during lunch and found it disconcerting. At first she thought he was just zoned out and not focusing on her so she tried to ignore it. But enough was enough.

"What?!" she asked, putting her fork down to look at back at him.

Foreman, who was too busy eating to notice anything, jumped and repeated, "What?"

"Chase is staring at me."

Foreman grinned. "Perhaps he just missed your beauty."

She rolled her eyes. "What is it, Chase? If I have food on my face tell me."

He gave her a leveled look. "Why House?"

Cameron rolled her eyes once more. "Oh, not this again."

"Yes, again until I understand. You know there's no future in your relationship yet you fall back into the same pitfalls, the same pattern. Why?"

She glared at him. "The only future that you should be concerned with is your own."

He put his hands palm up as if to stave off her attack. "I just worry about you, Allison."

"Oh? So worried you kept in touch while we've been apart. Chase, House had to tell me you left the states."

"Cameron, I still want to be friends. I don't want this to fester between us."

She thought about his proposal while Foreman chose to wisely keep silent. "Fine. I agree. But you have to accept that my relationship with House is my business."

He gave her a winning smile. "I think you'll be a great mom."

She flushed under his gaze. "Thank you."

"I'm surprised at House."

"What do you mean?" Foreman asked, interested in Chase's answer.

"Well, he's still the same House, isn't he. But now he's a father." Chase shrugged. "It's just weirding me out."

Cameron noticed House approaching with Wilson. "Perhaps you should concentrate on House being your boss and let him worry about being a father on his own time."

"Yeah," Chase stated, "but House--ow!"

House steadied his tray after it had connected with Chase's head. "I'm sorry, Chase," he said as he sat next to Cameron. "Your hair is just so pale I couldn't see it."

Chase glared at his tormentor. "Your apology is wasted with that grin on your face."

"You'd think with all that styling mousse or gel or whatever it would protect your head from hard objects."

"What if his head was the hard object?" Foreman asked, clearly enjoying himself.

Chase grimaced. "Lay off."

"Oh, come on," House said. "You know you love it. Why else would you come back?"

"Why, indeed?" Cameron chimed in.

Chase rolled his eyes. "I was just wondering the same thing." 


	53. Chapter 53

House was playing pinball and was close to beating his high score. "Come on, baby," he said to his last ball as it came rolling towards the flapper when suddenly the phone rang, making him jump and lose the ball. "Damnit," he snarled before clearing his throat and grabbing the phone. "Papa Smurf's smurfs of smurfs. Hope you're having a smurfing smurf day. How can I smurf you?" He'd been saving that one for a while.

There was a pause. "Is Dr. Cameron there?"

"I'm smurf but Smurfette is smurfing with Handy Smurf. This is Papa Smurf. Is there anything I can smurf you with?"

"Is Dr. House available?"

House rolled his eyes. "Duh! I just said I was Papa Smurf. You suck at this." Then he heard an angry squall that pierced his heart. "What happened?"

"Nothing terrible. But we can't get Isabella to stop crying and she's upsetting the other children."

"I'll be there in a minute," House said before hanging up on her.

While he took the elevator down to the appropriate floor all House could think was all the bad things that could have Bella screaming. He slammed the glass doors to the nursery open and followed his ears to where two nurses were bent over her crib, screaming at the top of her lungs. "What the _hell_ is going on in here?"

They jumped and one turned to him and attempted to smile. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah, you can tell me what you've done to my kid."

The nurse looked relieved. "Dr. House, thanks for coming. She was lying there all quiet and sweet then she started crying and hasn't stopped since."

House approached his screaming baby. "Hey, shut up. You're being too loud." He leaned in his hand to touch her red, wet cheek. Bella calmed somewhat and stopped crying long enough to hold her eyes open, focusing on the face above her. House reached down and grabbed her and her pacifier to make sure she was done with the theatrics. "What's your problem, you little brat?"

Once she stopped bawling all together, her big blue eyes still watery as she stared up at House. He smoothed her downy hair before frowning. As her redness went away he found a faint purple bruise on her head.

"What happened?" he growled. "She was bruise free when her mother dropped her off this morning."

The younger nurse looked appalled. "Oh, my."

He looked around the daycare before focusing on one particular kid. Using his free hand he felt in the crib before coming up with a Lego in his hand. "Hey, you kid," he barked. "Throw another Lego and they'll have to give you a really big shot to remove the next piece."

The kid looked properly chaste and moved away from the offending piece.

House turned to the ladies. "Now, if you'll excuse me I will be taking my daughter with me. She's been traumatized enough for one day by your ineptitude." He fastened her in her carrier and carried his bulky package back to the elevator.

Once he reached the Diagnostic room he saw it empty of his duckies. "Well, Bella girl, looks like it's you and me for the moment."

She smiled up at him and gurgled.

Wilson found him later finishing up changing a diaper, the baby just a-kicking. "What's she doing here?" he asked as he moved close enough to read Bella's onesie- Darth Vader with the caption "Who's your daddy?" "Nice. Hot Topic?"

House grinned. "Thanks for the gift card."

He shrugged. "I can't seem to help myself."

House dunked the used diaper in the trash as he smirked. "You are an enabler, my friend."

Wilson thought about arguing with that statement but couldn't. "I see hell has truly frozen over."

"Truly?"

"I never thought I'd live to see the day when you changed a diaper of your own accord."

"It was either change it now or wait out for Cameron with a smelly baby. And we don't like smelly babies, do we, Bella?"

The infant paid him no mind as she discovered her hands.

"I bet Cameron loves this Mr. Mom stuff."

House shot him a glare. "You tell her you're dead, James. I'm having to do enough stuff as it is."

Wilson reached across House's desk to grab his niece to hold. "Cameron just recovered from the birth of this incredible life. You need to help out some."

House rolled his eyes. "Hello! Didn't you just see me change the diaper?"

"Yeah, but one time hardly counts and you said yourself it was because you didn't want a smelly baby around." Bella grabbed a hold of Wilson's finger and clung on for dear life.

"Hey, don't belittle what I did to satisfy your preoccupation with the truth."

Wilson turned his eyes to the ceiling as if praying for guidance. Finally, he spoke. "Why isn't Bella in the daycare?"

"She already has a fan hitting on her," joked House. "She took a Lego to the head and the sitters wigged out."

Wilson looked and saw the small bruise. "Poor Bella."

"Poor me!" House announced. "Cameron's going to have a meltdown when she sees this."

A knock on his door stopped the conversation. Dr. Marian Dariandrotos stuck her head in his door. "Dr. House, have you seen Allison?"

"Nope," he answered. "Have I told you how strange it is you two are friends?"

She flashed him a smile. "Not today."

"It's very disconcerting," he continued.

She peered at Wilson, as if she was just seeing him. "Is that the baby?"

House rolled his eyes again. "No, it's a chimp in baby clothes."

Dariandrotos shot a glare at him. "You're an ass."

He beamed. "Thank you."

Any comment she might have had was cut off in the arrival of House's team. "Are you throwing a party in here?" Cameron wanted to know as they walked into House's office.

House frowned. "Ok, everybody out if here."

Cameron didn't listen to him as she noticed Bella in Wilson's arms. She smiled. "Couldn't stand it, could you?" she asked as she walked up to her infant.

Then House saw her smile fade. "Let the meltdown phase begin," he muttered as she stepped closer to look at Bella's forehead.

"What happened?" she wanted to know and he couldn't tell whether she wanted to get mad or cry.

"Nothing," he lied. "It's the lighting."

"House, that's a bruise."

He sighed. "It seems she got into an altercation with a three year old and a Lego."

She took her baby from Wilson and gently placed a kiss on her bruise. "Poor Bella."

"She promised me she would spit up on the kid the next chance she gets." Cameron chuckled and House considered the crisis averted.

"Allison," the other immuno-doctor called out, "can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure," Cameron said as she handed Bella off to Wilson again. "Let's go to the conference room."

After the girls left House glared at Foreman and Chase. "What?" he snapped.

Chase jumped while Foreman just looked at him. "What what?"

"Why are you in my office?" House asked.

Chase shrugged. "We followed Cameron in here."

"Well, she's not in here anymore so I suggest you follow her once more."

"She wants privacy to talk to the Greek."

House had had enough. "I want privacy. Get the hell out of my office." He waited until they left before sighing to Wilson.

"Was that the least bit necessary?" Wilson wanted to know.

House shrugged. "They seem to think I would mellow out after being a father."

Wilson snorted. "It would seem they were wrong."

"Damn straight."


	54. Chapter 54

**A/N: A present since the chapters are so short and you have been waiting so long...**

* * *

Marian hated admitting it but she was a little nervous- one of the reasons she had come talk to Cameron. "He made bail," she told her.

Cameron gasped. "His father?"

Dariandrotos nodded. "Dr. Cuddy told me she placed him on administrative leave until the trial but what about my apartment? Allison, he knows where I live."

Cameron tapped her foot in thought as the boys walked in the room. "He knows where I live, too, and there's not room for all of us at House's."

She gave an involuntary laugh. "No offense, but seeing House up here is almost too much."

"You can stay with me," came a surprising statement from the Australian representative in the room.

Cameron beamed at him. "Perfect."

"Now, wait," Dariandrotos protested. "I hardly know you. And you don't know the situation."

Chase shrugged, nonplussed. "A guy bothering you?"

"Yes, but--"

"I'm hardly at home but I do have a spare room if you want."

"I think you should do it, Marian," Cameron told her. "Chase is trustworthy and could protect you if he needs to."

"Who's the guy?" Chase asked.

"Brandon Ashcroft."

"That's the guy who was arrested for--" Chase suddenly looked sharply at the girls. "Dr. Dariandrotos..."

"Marian."

"Robert. Come stay with me. I make a mean lasagna."

"He makes good lasagna," Cameron told her. "I can vouch for that."

Marian sighed. "Fine, you've convinced me. Five o'clock, Robert?"

"Sure. Meet you in the lobby."


	55. Chapter 55

"You know, if Europa keeps following the pattern then she'll have a shot at me in a couple of years," House told Cameron that night.

"What do you mean?"

"Ashcroft, Chase. She is kinda pretty now that she's not annoying me so much."

"You still annoy her."

"Good. My job is complete."

"I'm glad you finished something," she dead-panned.

House took Cameron's hand in his and studied it for a moment. "Let's move in together."

"What?"

"You heard me. We are practically living together anyway."

She studied him. "But my lease isn't up yet and we just finished painting the nursery a couple months ago and--"

"Whoa! Slow down. It was just an idea."

She blushed and leaned over to kiss him. "And it was a good idea. But why mess up what we have right now."

"You don't have to tell me twice," he said and dropped the subject for the time being. 


	56. Chapter 56

Cameron ran her finger against Bella's gums and sighed as her baby continued to cry. "You're teething," she told her unnecessarily and went to the freezer to pull out the teething ring that had been there all night. When Bella began to run a fever the day before Cameron figured this was coming. Her baby was growing up.

She gave her the ring, Bella holding it in her grasp at a little older than five months and reached for her phone as her ring tone played. "Cameron," she greeted.

"Allison, it's Marian."

Cameron looked at the time. Marian had been due at court early in the morning but she shouldn't be out so soon. "What's wrong?"

"He didn't show up."

Cameron was confused. "The lawyer?"

"Ashcroft."

"What?"

"Brandon is considered a jump bail and they are out looking for him now."

Cameron sighed. "I should have guessed."

"I did," Dariandrotos told her. "I told my lawyer but no one listened to me. Now he's God knows where planning God knows what."

"Are you ok?" Cameron wanted to know.

Dariandrotos sighed. "I've been better. I've talked to Rob and he threatened to take a cricket bat to Ashcroft the next time he saw him."

Cameron laughed. "He means it, I'm sure." Bella made a loud squeal, calling her mom's attention back to her. "Thanks for telling me. I'll be at work tomorrow."

"Oh, are you off today?"

"The baby is teething and I went into panic-mode this morning."

Marian chuckled. "What did Dr. House say?"

Cameron colored even though she was on the phone. "He wasn't here this morning or it wouldn't have been an ordeal. But I woke up and she was fussy and running a fever so I overreacted."

"She's your first one. You can't be expected to know everything."

Isabella squealed again. "Listen, I need to go. She's hungry." Cameron hung up her cell and picked up her baby to hug. "Let's get baby Bella Cat some food." She was making the transition from bottles to rice cereal, which was messier yet more satisfying to her stomach.

Cameron was in the middle of the meal when her cell phone rang again. "Hello?"

"Allie." It was Brandon.

She dropped the spoon of cereal as she clutched the phone. "What are you doing calling me?"

"I'm in trouble, Allie. I don't know where else to turn."

"And you turn to me? That's rich."

"Allison." His voice had a pleading tone. "That bitch is setting me up. I never touched her."

She rolled her eyes for her own benefit. "I'm the last person who'd believe anything you had to say."

"You might want to listen to what I have to say."

"Brandon," she said but the dial tone was already buzzing in her ear. She hit the end button and promptly forgot about the call as Bella angrily called out for more food.


	57. Chapter 57

**A/N: I hate this, I hate this, I hate this! We are at the end of this adventure. Read slowly. I am, however, hard at work to provide other entertaining stories so feel free to stick with me. It's been a blast!**

* * *

"Ok," House told them as he limped across the conference room floor. "Ten year old boy with chronic seizures."

"Wait," Chase said, "that's all you've got?"

House rolled his eyes. "Nothing they're doing is helping this kid. We can give it a shot."

"Since when do you give a damn about kids?" he asked him.

Cameron smiled. "Since he has a child."

Chase rolled _his_ eyes at that. "That's just bizarre."

"I don't care how bizarre it is," House snarked. "I just want answers."

"Epilepsy," suggested Foreman.

House frowned. "Medications failed."

"Fever seizures?" Chase offered.

"No fever reported."

"Encephalitis?" asked Cameron.

"Not tested."

"House," Foreman said, "there's too many things to list for seizures. We need something else to work with."

"Right," he agreed. "Let's get an EEG and a MRI."

Chase shifted. "Spinal tap."

"It's a young kid," House said, surprising the duckies. "Only if the MRI is clear of lesions or tumors."

Cameron stayed behind when they went to their tasks. "You ok?" she asked of him.

He rolled his shoulders. "Fine. Guess those commercials are right- having a baby does change things."

She smiled. "Yes, it does."

"I still hate adults."

"I never doubted it."

* * *

House sighed. "Positive for brain inflammation. Ideas?"

"Meningitis," suggested Chase.

House rolled his eyes. "Duh, I just said that. Next stooge."

"Lupus cause cerebral edema," Cameron piped up.

"Is his ANA elevated?"

"Well, no."

"Then I guess it's not lupus. Foreman?"

"The MRI ruled out any tumors or structure abnormalities. PET scan to be sure about the cancer diagnosis?"

House slowly shook his head. "I'm sure cancer isn't the cause. Around the table again. Chase?"

"Lead poisoning."

"Wrong answer! Cameron?"

She thought for a moment. "Clostridum teteni?"

"Convulsions, not spasms. Foreman?" Before Foreman could answer the phone rang. "Cam, get that, will ya?"

She got up as Foreman spit out, "What about pertussis or rabies vaccine?"

"Dr. House's office."

House ignored her as he answered his neurologist. "No recent vaccinations."

Cameron slid down into the desk chair. "Where are you, you son of a bitch?"

That got House's attention. "Whoa, Cameron. Don't talk to contributors that way."

She was pale as she slammed down the phone. "He got her. He's got Bella." She stood suddenly and rushed for the door.

House stood too. "Where are you going?"

"The roof!" She didn't wait for him but ran out of the door.

She found Brandon Ashcroft by following Isabella's screams to the roof's ledge. He saw her coming to him and held Bella by an arm over the edge. "Come any closer, I'll drop her!"

Cameron stopped, her heart in her throat. "Are you crazy?! Give her to me."

He pulled Bella close but stayed in his precarious spot. "Now do I have you attention?"

"Yes!" She forced herself to stay calm. "Why don't you come down and we'll talk."

His eyes widened. "No. I've tried that, see. And did you listen?"

"Brandon, I'm listening now. What do you want to say?" Behind her she heard the roof door slam.

"Tell your boyfriend to get back," Brandon demanded.

She didn't move her eyes from him. "House, this doesn't concern you."

He stopped right behind her. "Ashcroft, if you come down and give us the baby before the police get here we won't press charges."

Brandon's answer was to dangle Bella in the air again. "Stay out of this, House!"

"Brandon!" Cameron screamed in panic. "Ignore him. He's nothing. It's just us."

"Us?"

"Yes. You and me."

He seemed to relax. "Yes. Us."

She took a step forward. "Brandon, please think of the baby."

"Why should I?"

"I lied. I lied to you and I lied to House, Brandon. Isabella is your baby."

Brandon looked triumphantly at House. "I knew it."

"I was just waiting for the right time to tell you," she explained. She took another step and raised her arms out. "Bella is scared. Let me calm her down."

As he took a step down his foot slid. House watched in slow motion as Ashcroft slipped backwards and Cameron dove forwards after him. Then, there was just Cameron. His breath stuck in his throat until she turned around, Bella in her arms. She went immediately to him, holding both tight as she started to sob.

"Don't worry, Allison," he said. "It's all over now."


	58. Epilogue

House groaned as Cameron held up Bella. "A _pink dress_?"

She laughed. "House, it's not everyday a birthday comes along."

He rolled his eyes but said, "I can't believe she's already one."

"I know!"

He watched Cameron attach a pink bow in Bella's hair before he reached out and touched her arm. "There's something I want to talk to you about before the party."

She kept her hand on the active baby while she faced him. "Me too."

"You first."

"No, you."

"Oh, for God sakes, Cameron. Marry me."

She looked at him blankly.

"Well?"

She blinked. "I wasn't aware you asked a question."

House growled. "Will you marry me?"

Cameron beamed at him. "Yes, yes, yes!"

He gave her a long heated kiss. When he finally broke it he looked at her questioningly. "What did you have to say?"

She grinned at him. "I'm pregnant."

He choked. "What?"

She laughed. "Don't worry. You're already a great father."

"Yeah, but she doesn't have my genes."

As if on cue Bella squealed angrily for lack of attention. "See," Cameron said, "we already have a Houselet in training."


End file.
